Amor a Través del Tiempo
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: Sakura huye tras perder a su familia. Una mujer la acoge y comienza su vida en la mansión de un conde como sirvienta, pero las verdaderas aventuras comenzarán cuando conozca al hijo del conde. CAP FINAL MODIFICADO.
1. Chapter 1

Que tal, otra vez estoy aquí dándoles lata con una nueva ocurrencia mía, aunque sé que no he actualizado mi otra historia, pero lo haré pronto. Por lo pronto les dejo esta nueva historia que espero que les guste.

_Amor a Través del Tiempo._

Capítulo # 1 "My story"

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años de edad y vivo en Japón, en una hermosa mansión perteneciente a la familia Li. He vivido en estos lugares toda mi vida; pero yo no soy ni la dueña, ni la heredera, pues yo trabajo aquí como sirvienta... sirviendo a la familia Li. En realidad, sirvo al dueño de esta elegante mansión: el Señor Li. El es un hombre, que además de tener un porte intimidador, es un conde dueño de varias tierras alrededor de esta mansión, de las cuales saca provecho y varios de los sirvientes trabajan arduamente día a día.

Yo llegué aquí hace 7 años, cuando, a causa de las batallas, perdí a mi familia y con la promesa que les hice de ponerme a salvo, huí de mi hogar y llegué a estas regiones, donde una de las sirvientas me encontró muy débil, enferma y mal alimentada y me trajo a la mansión y cuidó de mi, hasta que, al conocer mis antecedentes, le pidió al Conde Li que me diera hospedaje, a cambio de mis servicios como sirvienta y de lo que ella misma se haría cargo. Esta mujer se llama Shiori, quien ha sido como mi segunda madre, y quien se ha encargado de cuidarme desde que llegué aquí y me ha enseñado todo lo que sé ahora... a mis 7 años de vivir aquí.

El conde tiene un hijo, del cual sé muy poco, pues dejó la mansión desde pequeño para ir al extranjero y prepararse como bien su padre lo espera. Su nombre es Syaoran, y eso es lo único que sé de él, pues me parece que partió de aquí al día siguiente que yo llegué y debido al estado en el que me encontraba ni siquiera crucé palabra con él, lo único que recuerdo fue haber visto a un chico castaño y de ojos ambarinos de pie junto a la cama en la que estaba tendida, pero fue apenas un momento en el que entreabrí los ojos y al ver la paz en sus ambarinas orbes, volví a caer inconsciente.

El conde, también es un hombre de pocas palabras, pues se encuentra todo el día en la biblioteca y no conversa mucho con nosotros, como es de esperarse, pues no está dentro de las reglas que un noble se relacione con gente de baja categoría como lo es la servidumbre, solo se dirige a nosotros cuando da las ordenes que requiera en específicos días y las cuales, da a través de Shiori, quien es también la cabeza de toda la servidumbre, pues al ser la sirvienta con mas años de servicio, tiene la completa confianza del Conde.

Por otro lado, yo me dedico al servicio dentro de la mansión, dando mantenimiento a las habitaciones y estancias del lugar, como vigilar el buen estado de estas y me encargo de que siempre permanezcan impecables y sin daño alguno, y algunas veces salgo hacia los alrededores, para recolectar algunas frutas o flores para decorar las habitaciones o el comedor cuando el Conde se sienta a probar sus alimentos, lo hago frecuentemente cuando he terminado mis deberes, pues siempre me ha gustado salir a explorar aquellos bosques que rodean la mansión, los cuales conozco a la perfección y suelo ir ahí cuando necesito pensar.

-ahí estás, mi niña- una mujer de unos aproximados 50 años, cabellos claros, ojos azules, regordeta y de aspecto amable apareció en la habitación llamando la atención de la joven

-buenos días Shiori- saludó la joven castaña seguido de un movimiento de cabeza

-hoy despertaste muy temprano ¿pasa algo pequeña?- preguntó la mujer acariciando la mejilla de la castaña

-no podía dormir, es todo- afirmó amablemente

-veo que ya has terminado con tus deberes ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar? Y después puedes salir a caminar ¿te parece?-

-claro- las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación y caminaron escaleras abajo hacia las cocinas donde ya se escuchaban a algunos sirvientes tomando el desayuno.

-buenos días – saludaron ambas mujeres, recibiendo el mismo gesto de los demás sirvientes

-Shiori ¿hay indicaciones hoy?- preguntó uno de los presentes

-por ahora no, pero mientras tanto cuiden la mas mínima partícula de polvo-

-de acuerdo- asintió el hombre volviendo de nuevo a sus quehaceres

Una mujer que se encontraba del otro lado de las estufas les sirvió el desayuno, que consistía en una ligera sopa, un tazón de arroz con verduras y té. Como siempre, los sirvientes comentaban acerca de sus asuntos, varias de las mujeres hablaban sobre sus problemas personales y terminaban las pláticas bromeando entre ellos, antes de volver a sus actividades.

-Sakura ¿por qué no vas a dar tu paseo? Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás- dijo Shiori posando su mano en el hombro de la castaña

-está bien, gracias- dijo poniéndose en pie- ¿necesitan que les traiga algo?-

-no hace falta pequeña, anda, diviértete- despidió la mujer y la chica salió de las cocinas seguida de la mirada de los sirvientes

-Shiori ¿por qué Sakura ha gozado de varios privilegios desde que ha llegado?- preguntó Hana, una mujer de unos aproximados 40 años, quien trabajaba junto con Shiori

-no digas eso- señaló- la pobre ha pasado por tantas cosas en su vida y aún es tan joven, merece salir de vez en cuando a despejar su mente, a veces la soledad nos ayuda a pensar mejor y afrontar problemas-

Por su parte, la castaña caminaba tranquilamente en esos momentos por los exteriores de la inmensa mansión, los bellos jardines que los sirvientes se encargaban de mantener similar a un paraíso terrenal, del cual, la muchacha gozaba seguido, junto con sus pensamientos... su soledad. En ese momento se adentró a los recónditos sitios que estaba segura que ninguno de los sirvientes conocía, pues se encontraba dentro del bosque: un precioso río, en el que la chica observaba a los peces pasar y a los cisnes nadar, se situó en la orilla de aquel río y contemplaba aquel paisaje.

Sakura pensaba constantemente en su familia, recordaba a sus padres el día en que murieron, a pesar de saber el futuro que les esperaba, seguían sonriéndole a su pequeña hija, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

000000000000000000Flash Back0000000000000000

Sakura, una encantadora niña de 8 años vivía en aquel pueblo junto con su familia, a pesar de ser sirvientes, los Kinomoto nunca pasaron desapercibidos, pues la belleza de Nadeshko y la que heredase su hija, siempre fueron objeto de respeto y envidia en algunas mujeres, pues a pesar de ello, Nadeshko siempre mostraba su gentileza, amabilidad y de cierto modo ingenuidad a sus apenas 27 años en los que había sido madre en dos ocasiones.

En ese día en el que sus vidas eran normales, los Kinomoto preparaban ansiosos el 9º cumpleaños de Sakura, pues con esfuerzo, sus padres pudieron prepararle unos buenos alimentos y golosinas para festejarla... pero no todo podía ser perfecto en aquel día, pues guerreros extraños llegaron a su pueblo y comenzaron a saquear las casas y a quemarlo todo, su hermano Touya, un joven ya mayor, salió en defensa de su gete, armado con su preciada espada, la cual había obtenido por su habilidad en combate, sus padres, por el contrario, protegían a su pequeña hija, a la cual habían sacado de casa y trataban de ponerla a salvo.

-mamá ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la pequeña en manos de su madre

-no pasa nada pequeña-

-pero... esos hombres queman nuestra casa ¿por qué?-

Nadeshko sonrió a su hija dulcemente y procedió a depositar un beso en su frente.

-querida Sakura, quiero que me prometas algo-

-¿prometerte mamá?-

-así es hija, por favor, prométeme que correrás lo más rápido que puedas y que harás lo posible por esconderte-

-¿por qué mamá?-

-Nadeshko, es hora- anunció su padre quien estaba de pie frente a ellas

-promete que lo harás- volvió a repetir Nadeshko colocando sus manos en los hombros de su pequeña hija

-lo haré mamá- dijo comenzando a llorar

-anda, corre- la pequeña se alejó unos pasos y giró su vista hacia su madre quien aún sonreía dulcemente

-vamos hija, nosotros te alcanzaremos-

-si mamá-

Sakura comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, dejando en la tierra el rastro de sus lágrimas que salían dolorosas de sus verdes ojos, pues sabía que nunca más volvería a ver a sus padres de nuevo, ni a su hermano, ni a la gente que conocía, pronto la tarde se transformó en noche, que vino acompañada de lluvia...después de todo, el oscuro cielo acompañaría a la pequeña Sakura en su dolor.

Fue así como la pequeña huía de su hogar, corrió durante toda la noche y pasó duros días de viaje sin comida ni agua, hasta que al fin cayó rendida en el verde césped por el que corría, y, antes de caer desmayada, pudo ver a una mujer acercarse, seguida de un par de personas.

000000000000000Fin del Flash Back000000000000000000000

Aún se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago, pensando de Nuevo en aquel fatídico día, a pesar de aquel mal recuerdo de su vida, su nueva vida en la mansión estaba llena de gratos recuerdos y estaba conciente de que la mayoría de los sirvientes la apreciaba, todos la cuidaban y se preocupaban por su bienestar, pronto, una lluvia de pétalos se presentó, pues los árboles de cerezo comenzaron a arrojar sus hojas para el completo deleite de la muchacha quien sonreía con la vista al cielo y contemplando aquella rosada lluvia, tras observarla unos minutos, se puso de nuevo en pie y caminó hacia una parte de los jardines en los que recolectó una racimo de flores para adornar las habitaciones y el comedor del Conde, y regresó de nueva cuenta hacia la mansión.

Al salir del comedor, después de haber acomodado las flores para el conde, se cruzó con Hana, quien le avisó de una reunión de sirvientes en las cocinas y juntas bajaron las inmensas escalinatas y entraron en la cocina donde los sirvientes les esperaban.

-mi niña, que bueno que has vuelto- le dijo Shiori y le indicó un lugar para tomar asiento enfrente de ella.

-¡escuchen!- la voz de la mujer se escuchó por toda la cocina provocando un tenue eco e hizo que todo ruido y murmullo quedara silenciado- el Conde me ha avisado esta tarde que el joven Syaoran volverá dentro de pocos días, es su deseo que todo esté preparado para aquel día, de modo que es indispensable que comencemos a trabajar, pues el Conde quiere que todo sea perfecto-

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Es lo que dejaré por ahora de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que espero ansiosamente de sus opiniones, que espero que sean muchas.

_Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los._


	2. Reencontrándonos

Hola de nuevo, he regresado a dejar la continuación de esta historia, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí. Me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron ánimos de continuar.

Capítulo #2 "Reencontrándonos"

La noticia de Shiori causó gran estruendo dentro de la mansión, todos los sirvientes habían comenzado a hablar del tema, pareciera que no había nada mejor de que hablar. Según el anuncio de Shiori, el joven Syaoran regresaría en unos 3 días aproximadamente, pero el alboroto era demasiado. Todos estaban muy atareados con tanto trabajo, pues el conde pidió que todo quedara impecable para la llegada de su hijo, provocando que todos limpiaran cada sección con mucho cuidado.

Sakura observaba a todos aquellos emocionados sirvientes, de entre sus compañeros de trabajo, cuidaban que cada una de las 100 habitaciones quedara completamente maravillosa, reparaban daños, pulían pisos, aseguraban todos aquellos muebles de impecable caoba tallado, limpieza extrema de los ventanales y que las camas tuviesen las mas hermosas sabanas.

El ambiente de la mansión también se vio afectado, pues de ser un lugar al que la tranquilidad y simpleza eran muy apreciados, se había convertido en un lugar mas alegre, pareciera que aquel lugar se encontrara en una lúgubre oscuridad, mientras el trabajo de toda la servidumbre se veía reflejado en toda aquella belleza que era mas fácil de apreciar gracias a su esmero e impecable trabajo, el cual duró dos días sin descanso en el que el más mínimo detalle era extremadamente inspeccionado.

A Sakura no le causó la misma alegría y energía que al resto de los sirvientes, esto no quiere decir que ella no se esmerara en hacer bien su trabajo, pues el problema era que ella no conocía al joven Syaoran como para dar saltos de gozo, los mismos sirvientes decían que era un chico cariñoso y dulce, a pesar de haber heredado el porte de su padre y su misma rectitud, era un chico respetuoso y en el fondo muy sensible, aunque podía ser muy seco cuando se lo proponía.

Ahora faltaba un día para que el joven Syaoran apareciera, todos los sirvientes estaban agotados, aunque ese cansancio no alteraba su emoción, ya que era entrada la noche, todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones a descansar, pues el día de mañana sería el mas pesado pues todo ya debía estar completamente listo para el cálido recibimiento del chico.

Pero fue en ese mismo día en el que Sakura se encontraba mas curiosa acerca del joven del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, mas que su nombre; pero dentro de ella albergaba mucha curiosidad por saber mas sobre él y el por que del cariño de todas las personas que en esos momentos aguardaban ansiosos su llegada.

-Shiori- llamó la chica a la mujer con la que compartía habitación

-¿qué pasa pequeña?- preguntó sentándose en su cama

-¿podrías contarme acerca del joven Syaoran?- Shiori la observaba tranquilamente a los ojos antes de contestar

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, mi niña?-

-bueno... me he dado cuenta de que todos hablan muy bien de él, pero yo no se nada acerca de su vida y...

-y la curiosidad llegó a ti- completó la mujer cubriéndose con las cálidas sábanas, mientras que la tenue luz de un par de velas alumbraban cálidamente la estancia

-si- contestó la chica avergonzada sintiendo levemente

-tu ganas- respondió Shiori- pues verás: el joven Syaoran es un chico dulce, era muy respetado por todos los sirvientes y le cuidábamos mucho, todos lo apreciábamos mucho- hizo una pausa

-pero ¿como fue que teniendo un padre como el conde, tuviera ese tipo de carácter?

-bueno- rió levemente- él heredó el orgullo de su padre: es muy necio y testarudo, puede llegar a ser muy frío, y tienen la misma porte, pero heredó el carácter de su madre: ella era muy gentil, amable y cariñosa, por eso lo apreciamos mucho, por que tiene el corazón de su madre-

-¿por qué el conde lo envió tan lejos de si?-

-bueno, el conde aprecia mucho a su hijo, pero desea que se convierta en un hombre del que se sienta orgulloso, el conde piensa que no es bueno que un noble sea tan benevolente, que debe infundir el respeto y no ser tan accesible- la chica la observaba en silencio y pausó antes de continuar- aunque él quería mucho a su esposa, el no cree que es bueno que un hombre..y mucho manos un noble, tenga ese tipo de carácter-

-¿y eso se conseguía lejos de aquí?-

-bueno, el conde comenzó a instruirlo aquí, pero decidió mandarlo a alguna institución donde sabía que se prepararía bien-

-ya veo...¿y que pasó con la esposa del conde?-

-lamentablemente murió cuando dio a luz a su hijo, el parto se complicó y ella me pidió que hiciera lo posible por salvarlo aún a costa de su vida- la chica permaneció callada, observando el piso

-no te atormentes con tantas cosas mi niña, al fin regresa en un día y lo conocerás-

-bien, buenas noches-

-buenas noches Sakura-

Las luces de la habitación desaparecieron, y ambas mujeres fueron a dormir. Sakura permaneció recostada en su cama y viendo hacia la ventana, admirando la preciosa luna llena que se admiraba en el cielo, y aquellas bellas estrellas que bailaban en el firmamento... en un día, faltaba solo un día para que tantos recuerdos y cosas vinieran a su mente, pues no sólo se celebraba el regreso del joven Li, sino que cumplía 8 años de haber llegado a ese lugar y además... su 17º cumpleaños... todo en el mismo día.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba atento, mirando fijamente el cielo, perdiéndose en aquel bello paisaje como lo hacía todos los días, le gustaba estar frente a la ventana y admirar el cielo despejado y aquellas estrellas que lo acompañaban en sus pensamientos.

-todo está listo señor- dijo de pronto una voz femenina que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-está bien, puedes retirarte-

-buenas noches señor- dijo la joven de largo cabello negro antes de retirarse

-buenas noches- contestó si separar su vista de la ventana

Estaba todo listo, y era ya un hecho que lo haría. Regresaría a su hogar. Había mandado una carta a su padre explicando que el momento de volver había llegado y que estaba listo para el viaje de vuelta, pero muchas cosas venían a su cabeza.

Eran casi 8 años fuera de casa, lejos de su padre, de su vida pasada y de todas aquellas cosas que conocía, aunque había hecho muy buenas amistades, deseaba volver a aquel lugar que apreciaba tanto, en el que deseaba recordar y en el que deseaba volver a vivir.

Tras despojarse de su vestimenta, se dirigió a su cama y se recostó, pero aún observando por la ventana y un momento después cerró los ojos para dormir profundamente.

Este joven es Syaoran Li, heredero de una gran y poderosa tierra que le aguardaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, había sido enviado a aquella región tan lejos de casa para recibir aquella preparación para ser un hombre digno del titulo que tomaría algún día, en aquella prestigiada institución, la cual estaba por abandonar en unas horas.

Cabe mencionar que este joven tenía reputación a pesar de su nombre, pues aquel porte hereditario de su padre, lo hacía merecedor de respeto y elegancia entre la gente que conocía de aquella institución en la que había hecho varias relaciones, a menudo iba a reuniones con sus amigos y por su puesto las chicas le perseguían constantemente, y no era para menos, pues además de aquel título, su físico llamaba la atención de aquellas jovencitas.

Las instrucciones de su padre fueron claras: debía endurecer su carácter, ser firme en sus decisiones y preciso en sus peticiones. Perfecta mezcla para un noble de alto prestigio, era eso lo que su padre deseaba que fuera, por eso fue que había decidido enviarlo a aquellos lugares, para obtener la firmeza y rectitud que necesitaba.

Despertó algo desconcertado, miraba a su alrededor tratando de buscar una explicación a aquel extraño sueño. La mañana comenzaba a lo lejos, en el que el horizonte comenzaba a tener un color claro, anunciando la salida del sol. El chico que se encontraba sentado en su cama se llevó la mano a la cabeza, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño que le había desconcertado:

Tenía unos 10 años, se encontraba en la mansión de su padre y estaba leyendo un libro junto al fuego cuando escuchó alboroto de unas cuantas personas que acababan de entrar a la casa, se asomó levemente y pudo ver a unos de los sirvientes que habían entrado, pero pudo ver que uno de ellos traía en brazos a una niña que al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Vio que aquellos sirvientes llevaban a la niña a la plata alta, dejando su lectura a un lado, se dispuso a seguirlos hacia las habitaciones, en donde la chica fue depositada, precisamente en la habitación de Shiori, la sirvienta de confianza de su padre, esperó escondido en un rincón a que los sirvientes salieran de la habitación. Pasaron apenas un par de horas, en la que vio a unos sirvientes salir de aquella habitación con mantas y vasijas con agua y plantas medicinales.

Al fin, después de tanta espera, vio a Shiori salir de aquella habitación seguida del resto de los sirvientes, fue el momento en el que el pequeño Syaoran se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de aquella habitación y delicadamente la abrió para entrar y cerrarla tras de sí. Se acercó poco a poco a la cama del fondo, en la que se podía distinguir un pequeño cuerpo.

Una vez cerca, pudo contemplar el rostro de aquella pequeña niña, la cual, a pesar de su debilidad, debía admitir que lucía muy dulce y un extraño sentimiento comenzó a albergar en su interior, el cual se presentó como un pequeño movimiento en su estómago. La niña parecía estar muy enferma, pues a pesar de tener un paño húmedo en la frente, pequeñas gotas de sudor lucían en su pálido rostro y aquel sueño pesado y malestar eran perceptibles en su gesto y en aquellos ojos que permanecían cerrados.

Permaneció ahí de pie por un momento mas, en el que continuaba hipnotizado con la imagen que contemplaba al frente, pareciera como si su deseo por contemplar aquellos ojos fuese escuchado, pues la pequeña entreabrió sus bellas orbes, en los que el castaño pudo distinguir un bellísimo color esmeralda que lo dejó maravillado; transmitían tal paz y serenidad, que él mismo se sentía aliviado y feliz por alguna razón, pero el gusto no podía durar mucho, ya que la pequeña niña volvió a caer dormida... antes de que él pudiera siquiera saber su nombre.

Pronto escuchó el ruido de aquellos sirvientes que se acercaban, rápidamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a sus aposentos, para dormir tranquilamente tras haber visto algo que le dejara ansioso.

El gran día de su partida había llegado, lamentablemente para los habitantes de semejante mansión, pues el recuerdo de su dueña que albergaba en aquel niño, se alejaba por mucho tiempo de su tierra y de su gente. Antes de partir, el pequeño se aseguró de que todos los sirvientes estuviesen ocupados, para poder dirigirse una última vez a aquella habitación, en la que de nuevo encontró a la niña, aún dormida, tan tranquila, tan pacífica, tan serena, que parecía un ángel caído del cielo el que dormía en aquella cama, y tras retirar un cabello de su rostro, y en el acto acariciar su mejilla, se apresuró a tomar aquel viaje que le aguardaba.

El joven heredero tomó la hermosa carreta que lo transportara hacia su nuevo hogar, no sin antes de entrar, girar de nuevo su vista hacia aquella ventana en la que sabía que los rayos del sol iluminaban el hermoso rostro de un ángel, pero... lo que el joven desconocía, era que en esos momentos, aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda acababan de abrirse completamente.

fin del sueño

El joven castaño apreciaba la vista de aquel hermoso amanecer a través de aquel inmenso ventanal, aquellos rayos rojizos que comenzaban a dar vida y color a la tierra y a las personas, al fin el día había llegado... era hora de regresar a casa... con su padre... a los recuerdos.

-buenos días señor- intervino una suave y dulce voz haciendo reaccionar al castaño

-buen día- contestó este con un movimiento de cabeza y rápidamente se puso en pie y comenzó a tomar su ropa prepararse

-Daidouji, encárgate de empacar el resto de mis cosas, partiremos en una hora-

-si señor- contestó la chica de largo cabello antes de comenzar con su trabajo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura había despertado muy temprano, como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo, cuando aún estaba casi oscuro, apenas la claridad comenzaba a ser visible en el fondo, junto con todas aquellas montañas y pueblos, anunciando la salida de aquel astro es un par de horas mas.

Se había preparado para comenzar, sería un día muy pesado aquel, sin embargo, a pesar de aquel pesado día, era aún muy temprano para los demás que aún descansaban. Con ayuda de un ligero abrigo, salió hacia los jardines y comenzó a hacer arreglos para las habitaciones y en especial, uno grande para aquel comedor, en el que padre e hijo se reunirían de nuevo.

Después de unas horas, los demás sirvientes le ayudaron a llevar aquellos adornos dentro de la casa y acomodar las habitaciones tal como el conde había indicado días antes, de nuevo hicieron la exhausta revisión de cada una de las habitaciones y se encargaron de todo aquello que hubiese q reparar.

Al ser aquel el día especial, todos los sirvientes estaban muy ocupados y con demasiado trabajo corriendo de un lado a otro y preparándolo todo. Por la parte de Sakura, que se encargaban de las habitaciones, tuvieron que revisar cada detalle minuciosamente, tomar precauciones en todo.

Digamos que tuvo bastante trabajo en aquellas horas, pues tuvieron que hacer nuevas reparaciones, algunas sillas estaba en mal estado, las reparaban, las limpiaban y daban brillo cuidando el hermoso tallado, al igual que los armarios y las puertas, a las que también había que hacer cuidado y limpieza, poner las sábanas mas hermosas y bien tendidas y por supuesto los bellos adornos que hiciera Sakura.

Pronto, había llegado el medio día, en un par de horas llegaría el joven Syaoran a la mansión, Shiori había dado a Sakura un traje nuevo y mas hermoso, el cual le lucía fantástico para su esbelto cuerpo, pronto todos los sirvientes se preparaban para la llegada del chico, quien, acababan de anunciar, estaba entrando a los terrenos de la mansión.

Todos se acomodaron en la gran escalinata para darle la bienvenida al joven Syaoran, cabe mencionar que esta era la segunda vez que vería al conde, por lo que también estaba nerviosa, se colocó junto a Shiori bajo la escalera, esperando la entrada del chico, quien pronto lo hizo con compañía de su padre y de otros sirvientes que venían a su servicio y otros bajando el equipaje del muchacho.

Sakura no pudo ver bien su rostro, ni el del conde, pues al momento de entrar, automáticamente todos hacían una reverencia en forma de respeto y mantenían la vista baja. Ambos hombres se acercaron a las escaleras bastante contentos, en donde Shiori se encontraba.

-mi niño ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!-

-nana- se escuchó la voz del joven para luego abrazar la mujer quien le sonreía

-has crecido bastante- volvió a comentar la mujer- y te ves tan galante-

-gracias nana, se siente bien regresar-

-¡Shiori!- llamó la otra voz masculina, sin duda del conde

-si señor-

-es mi deseo que la jovencita que está a tu cargo cambie de ocupación- comentó el conde haciendo estremecer a Sakura y poniéndola muy nerviosa

-¿qué puesto desea que ocupe?-

-quiero que ella se encargue de cuidar las necesidades de mi hijo, junto con los sirvientes que él trae consigo, dado que es muy joven y tiene la energía que él requiere-

-como usted ordene- dijo la mujer con una reverencia

-¿entendido?- preguntó a Sakura, quien volvió a hacer una reverencia y por fin levantar la vista y encontrarse con unos ojos ambarinos frente a ella que la observaron sorprendido en cuanto ambas miradas se encontraron.

**Fin del chap. **

Bien, me temo que es todo por ahora, siento mucho la espera, pero creo que no necesito explicar las consecuencias que nos trae la escuela, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, entonces espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto que espero muchos reviews y gracias.

Chii.- me dio mucho gusto leer tu review, eso me llenó de muchos ánimos, siento si me tardé mucho aunque actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo, espero que aún así te haya gustado este segundo capítulo y obviamente espero con ansias tu opinión.

Magdalia Daidouji.- amiga del alma, de que otras maneras te puedo decir lo agradecida que estoy contigo, eres una gran y valiosa amiga que valoro mucho, espero que mis locas ideas te estén gustando, así como a mi me gustan tus brillantes ideas, las cuales estaré muy al pendiente, nos saludaremos luego por msn, muchas gracias.

YiNgFa-SC.- muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas esta historia y que te siga gustando tanto como a mi, muchas gracias, nos veremos. Y claro esperaré tu review.

Angie.- bueno, mal que bien por fin he podido subir el hermoso capítulo que espero que te haya gustado como para dejarme un review muy hermoso para que me anime a escribir como ahora aunque me haya tardado un poco, esperaré tu opinión con ansias. Muchas gracias.

Luna310.- bueno, si he de ser sincera no me pude contener con la parte de la trágica vida de Sakura, pero creo que será algo esencial para la historia, además creo que esto no hubiera cuadrado muy bien con los padres por ahí, pero bueno veremos como soluciona eso Syaoran, muchas gracias y espero tus comentarios.

Chouri.- me dio mucho gusto saber que te haya gustado y mucho mas que me lo hayas dejado escrito, solo espero que esto siga cumpliendo muchas expectativas, como la tuya, ojalá que esta continuación te haya gustado y que la sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias.

Minatosuki.- bueno, como toda historia esta tendrá de todo, me parece que en la época que se sitúa la historia no cuadra bien el "y vivieron felices..." tenía que haber algo dramático por ahí, además con los padres vivos, Sakura no viviría en la mansión... con Syaoran, pero bueno, eso dejo que tu lo veas a lo largo de los capítulos, que espero que te gusten. Muchas gracias.

Angel of the Watery.- Watery, mucho gusto en conocerte de verdad, me encanta conocer a fanáticas como yo, muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, de verdad me animaron mucho, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado aún mas que el otro, y claro, no puede faltar tu comentario, lo estaré esperando con muchos animos y ansias. Muchas Gracias.

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DAR UNA VUELTA POR MI OTRA RARA CREACIÓN LLAMADA "ESTA ES MI CANCIÓN", ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHOS COMETARIOS BUENOS.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	3. Conociendo

Hola, siento mucho la demora, pero los exámenes y deberes me han tenido muy ocupada y he tenido que hacer esto poco a poco, empezando por capturarlo todo en mi cabeza y después pasarlo a la computadora, lo que también me representó problemas. Ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo, es pero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo #3 "Conociendo"

Sakura se quedó de pie enfrente del chico que le miraba sorprendido, de cierta forma podía sentir que ya le conocía pero no sabía de que manera explicar ese repentino acercamiento, era algo inusual, como si ya le conociera desde hace mucho tiempo…. Como si le conociera de toda la vida, pero…. ¿por qué? El joven Syaoran era un completo desconocido para ella, empezando por que era un noble, y segundo por que nunca le había tratado, siquiera visto detenidamente.

No sabía explicar este fenómeno fuera de su entendimiento, pero de cierta manera le comunicaba una paz y calor estar cerca de él, pareciera ser que este hecho despertó en ella más curiosidad que antes sobre la vida del joven, más aún por que desde ese momento estaba a su completa disposición, y nada más que por decisión del conde, lo que la ponía completamente nerviosa y contenta al mismo tiempo, ya que al parecer el conde se había percatado de su trabajo y dedicación…. Mejor dicho…. Se había percatado que existía.

Por su parte el joven Li estaba sin palabras, reconocía a la chica que tenían enfrente, era exactamente la misma chica que había visto antes de partir, y extrañamente la recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba el primer día que la vio hay también recordaba que sus primeros días dentro del instituto había estado pensando en cierto rostro angelical y, el cual observaba, había incrementado su pureza y belleza con los años, era extraño para él verle todavía en ese lugar, y sobretodo como una sirvienta, de seguro algo le habría pasado, pues recordaba su dolorido rostro cuando la vio tendida en aquella cama.

-bien hijo, sube a acomodarte, date una ducha y reúnete conmigo en el comedor para almorzar- habló el conde, despertando a ambos chicos

-si, padre- contestó este entes de comenzar a subir la gran escalinata

-acompáñale- le dijo el conde a Sakura- y dale todo lo que necesite, no estaré dispuesto a soportar ningún tipo de error-

-si, señor- se inclinó la chica antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación que ella misma había preparado para el joven

Entró a la habitación seguida de los sirvientes del joven que cargaban todas sus pertenencias, les indicó en donde colocarlas e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a hacer todos sus quehaceres, ente ellos vio a una chica de largos cabellos oscuros que también daba indicaciones y acomodaba algunas cosas.

-hola- saludó la chica amablemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza de forma juguetona- soy Tomoyo Daidouji, soy una de las sirvientas del joven Syaoran, yo me encargo de atenderle-

-hola- contestó la castaña- yo trabajo en la mansión del conde, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto-

-¡mucho gusto Sakura, tienes un nombre muy hermoso-

-gracias-

-una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar en un lugar así ¿desde cuando trabajas en este lugar?-

-hace exactamente 8 años que llegué aquí-

-¡es mucho tiempo! ¿Comenzaste a trabajar tan pequeña?-

-si, el conde me dio el trabajo cuando llegué, fue difícil, es decir con la edad que yo tenía en aquel entonces, pero ya me he acostumbrado y no es tan difícil-

-me alegra que no tengas tantos problemas, especialmente trabajando para alguien como el conde-

-¿hay algún problema?-

-no, es solo que dicen que es muy excéntrico y que tiene un temperamento muy variable, eso es todo-

-pues yo no le he tratado mucho, pero le estoy agradecida que me aceptara en su hogar-

-es una forma madura de pensar las cosas-

-gracias- sonrió- ¿y desde cuando trabajas con el joven Li?-

-desde que se fue a aquella institución, el conde me contrató exclusivamente para atenderle y estar a cargo de él mientras estudiara-

-ya veo-

-pero bueno, desde ahora trabajaremos juntas para él, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas- dijo la chica sonriente

-si- asintió la otra

Rápidamente comenzaron a acomodar todas las cosas, todo debía estar listo esa noche para que el joven Li pudiera acomodarse. Fue cuestión de minutos para que la habitación quedara lista y completamente decorada y en perfecto orden para el chico quien comenzaba a prepararse para la cena de aquella noche en la que se reuniría de nuevo con su padre.

Pronto salió del curto de baño tras darse una ducha y relajarse, sus sirvientes le esperaban con su vestuario listo para entallárselo y comenzaron a arreglarle con aquel traje compuesto por la elegante camisa de seda; aquellos pantalones oscuros y el saco que hacía juego y el mismo cabello desordenado de siempre.

Durante su ducha había estado pensando todo el tiempo en aquellos ojos esmeralda, aún continuaba estupefacto de haberse encontrado de nueva cuenta con la chica precisamente en el mismo lugar…. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el mismo día, pues se cumplían 8 años de su partida en aquel día precisamente, pero…. Solo un recuerdo guardaba de aquél día, el mismo recuerdo que se le presentaba en sueños, le ponía nervioso estar cerca de ella. Sentía de nuevo aquella sensación en el estómago que había sentido el día que le vio por primera vez, lo cual era bastante extraño….. no que tuviera aquella sensación ahora, sino que perdurara de igual manera a pesar del tiempo.

Mientras pensaba, veía como era vestido por sus sirvientes y ahora se miraba en el espejo, contemplando en lo que se había convertido, dejando atrás al niño de aquel día… de hace 8 años…. Pero aún así, en su interior no había cambiado completamente, sabía el propósito de su viaje, y los deseos de su padre y había accedido a obedecerlos, pero…. El chico aún ignoraba que continuaba manteniendo cierto grado de sensibilidad en su interior, pero alguien le hará recordarlos de nuevo.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró y pronto vio a la chica de cabellos castaños acercándose y haciendo una reverencia.

-señor, su padre le aguarda en el comedor-

-e-está bien, muchas gracias, enseguida voy-

La chica inclinó la cabeza mientras el joven abandonaba la habitación, para salir detrás de él y guiarle hasta el comedor, en el que el conde aguardaba.

Syaoran entró al lugar, el cual estaba decorado elegantemente con la mejor vajilla de oro que tenían, el blanco mantel con finos bordados y un gran arreglo de flores en el centro de la mesa, al fondo, su padre le esperaba de pie frente a la chimenea.

-hijo mío- saludó su padre abrazando a su hijo- no imaginas el gozo que me da verte de nuevo en nuestro hogar, y convertido en aquello que debes ser-

-gracias padre, me da gusto haber vuelto, mi estancia en aquel instituto se hacía cada vez mas larga-

-bien hijo, pasemos a cenar, debes estar cansado y debes descansar-

-si padre-

Padre e hijo se sentaron a tomar sus alimentos, los cuales habían sido preparados en abundancia y con sumo cuidado para darle la bienvenida al joven heredero en aquella noche. Algunos de los sirvientes estaban de pie en las esquinas de la habitación preparados para servirles en lo que desearan, Sakura estaba allí, con la jarra de vino para llenar las copas en cuanto estuvieran vacías. La cena pasó tranquila, el conde y su hijo platicaban discretamente mientras comían y después de cenar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir.

-¿necesita algo más señor?- preguntó la pelinegra

-no, puedes retirarte- habló de pie frente a la ventana

-está bien, buenas noches señor-

-buenas noches-

El sol comenzó a iluminar su rostro cálidamente tras haber dormido tranquilamente en su cama de nueva cuenta, se puso de pie y vio al amanecer que comenzaba a apreciarse desde su ventana, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y salió unos minutos después, se abrigó y bajó la gran escalinata principal para salir a los exteriores.

Ya en el marco de la gran puerta, pudo observar entre los jardines a una figura que estaba situada en el césped, se acercó a ella y pudo ver de nueva cuenta a la castaña, quien estaba recolectando flores.

-¡señor!- se exaltó la chica poniendo se de pie y haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia

-está bien- habló el chico- no era mi intención asustarte-

-¿necesita algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-solo quería ver lo que estabas haciendo, continúa por favor-

-como usted desee- ambos tomaron asiento y Sakura comenzó a trabajar en aquellas flores

-¿eres tú la que hace las decoraciones con las flores?- preguntó el castaño

-si señor- respondió la castaña mientras trabajaba

Estuvieron un momento en silencio mientras la chica continuaba haciendo sus racimos de flores, el castaño las observaba tranquilamente y se situó junto a la muchacha.

-y dime- comenzó rompiendo el silencio- ¿siempre estas aquí?-

-bueno, solo vengo aquí cuando ya he terminado mis deberes dentro y suelo hacer racimos de flores para distintas partes de la casa-

-ya veo- hizo una pausa antes de continuar

-quisiera saber cual es tu nombre, no suelo hablar a las personas con un "sirviente"-

-oh si señor, mi nombre es Sakura-

-bien Sakura, creo que nos veremos más tarde-

Li comenzó su caminata de regreso a la mansión y pronto la chica se le unió con un gran racimo de flores en las manos, ahora que lo recordaba, su padre había dado indicaciones para que Sakura cuidara de él y todo lo que necesitara. Entraron en la mansión y se dirigieron hacia las inmensas cocinas, las cuales estaban vacías.

-¿va a desayunar señor?-

-si-

-¿no esperará al conde?-

-no, ya es costumbre tomar el desayuno a esta hora- dijo acercándose a las estufas

-señor, por favor no lo haga- dijo retirándole de las estufas

-está bien, no pasa nada-

-le pediré que regrese al comedor, esto no es correcto, si su padre se entera tendrá problemas-

-de acuerdo- dijo saliendo del lugar

Sakura salió tras él y colocó un mantel y la vajilla del muchacho quien permanecía en silencio, observando. Sakura colocó el racimo de flores en agua y lo puso en el centro de la mesa; después se dirigió a las cocinas y comenzó a preparar el desayuno del joven heredero, poco tiempo después salió al comedor con una gran charola en manos, en la que traía: un gran tazón de arroz con verduras y pollo, un plato de fruta, jarras de agua y jugo de frutas y un guiso de carne con verduras.

Colocó la mesa en la que el chico comenzó a comer, situada a un lado de él pata retirar los platos sucios y llenar su copa de agua o jugo.

-¿todo esto lo has hecho tú?- preguntó serenamente

-si señor- contestó la otra con una reverencia

-está excelente- aprobó el chico

-gracias señor- contestó la castaña sonrojada

Pronto una segunda figura pareció en el comedor. El conde se había aparecido frente a ellos y traía la misma firmeza de siempre, la misma arrogancia y rectitud, avanzó hacia ellos con paso firme.

-buen día señor- saludó la chica con la misma reverencia

-buen día padre- saludó el castaño

-buen día- respondió el conde tomando asiento en la cabecera de la enorme mesa

Sakura se apresuró a poner la vajilla del conde y a servirle sus correspondientes alimentos.

-oye chica, ¿esta es tu posición?- habló el conde fríamente, parecía molesto

-bueno yo….

-sólo contesta si esta es tu posición- habló firme

-no señor-

-entonces ¿puedo saber por que has hecho esto?-

-bueno señor- inclinó la cabeza- la cocina aún no está abierta y debía atender al joven Li-

-bien- continuó con su desayuno tan frío y seco que Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, sintió como si hubiera hecho algo indebido o como si el hubiera ofendido

Poco después aparecieron los demás sirvientes y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes, Sakura permaneció ahí hasta que terminaran de tomar el desayuno.

-hijo, aún te quedan un par de días libres antes de que comiences a tomar cargo de tus ocupaciones, descansa lo más que puedas, pues tus días verdaderamente pesados están por venir-

-si padre-

-¿Qué harás el día de hoy?-

-bien padre, pensaba salir a cabalgar por unas horas-

-¿sólo?-

-bueno….

-no puedes salir sólo hijo, no es correcto, debes llevar a alguien contigo-

-como usted diga padre-

-que Daidouji te acompañe- señaló a la chica que estaba en la habitación junto a Sakura

-disculpe señor- dijo Tomoyo- pero aún debo encargarme de la ambientación del joven Syaoran y los preparativos para la bienvenida están en espera-

-bien- respondió- entonces que te acompañe Kinomoto-

-si señor- asintió la joven castaña

El joven Li y el conde subieron la escalinata, al parecer con dirección hacia sus habitaciones, Sakura y Tomoyo fueron hacia las cocinas para tomar su respectivo desayuno, los sirvientes platicaban, limpiaban y tomaban su desayuno, mientras Sakura se encontraba algo separada de los demás… pensando….

-¿Qué te pasa mi niña?- preguntó Shiori acariciando su cabello

-Shoiri ¿estuvo mal lo que hice?- preguntó preocupada

-¿Por qué mi niña?-

-es que pude sentir el enfado del conde, creo que no debí haberme metido a las cocinas-

-no te preocupes mi niña, esa es su forma de ser, sólo quiso probarte, en realidad está complacido de que cumplieras sus órdenes a la perfección-

-¿tú crees eso?-

-por supuesto pequeña, pero apresúrate que debes acompañar al joven Syaoran-

-si, pero tengo un pequeño problema-

-¿cuál es?-

-no tengo nada que ponerme para montar-

-¡ay Sakura!- habló de pronto Tomoyo- ¡no te preocupes por eso, te ayudaré!-

-pero….

-ven conmigo- salió llevándola rápidamente hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre y entrando al que parecía ser de la pelinegra

-toma esto- dijo entregándole unas ropas de mujer, especiales para montar, las cuales eran de color rojo y negro- póntelo

-pero….es que….. bueno yo……

-no te preocupes Sakura, puedes usarlo hoy-

-muchas gracias- respondió con una sonrisa

Tomoyo ayudó a Sakura a ponerse el bello traje el cual le quedaba a la medida, Sakura se apresuró a bajara la escalinata de la entrada y salió a los exteriores en dónde el joven Li ya aguardaba.

-mis disculpas señor- habló la chica

-n-no te preocupes, vamos ya- habló pausadamente, apareció de repente para quitarle el aliento, tan bella en aquel traje rojo y negro, tan gallarda y dulce… como siempre.

Ambos montaron a sus caballos, los cuales eran: uno completamente blanco y hermoso para el joven heredero; uno beige para la castaña, también excelentemente bien cuidado, con tonalidades más claras en la crin y cola que en el resto del cuerpo y una marca blanca en la frente, ambos caballos eran muy hermosos, cuidados, ejercitados y grandes.

Los chicos emprendieron marcha en los inmensos jardines de la mansión, Sakura solía visitarlos, pero había un límite que nunca había pasado, nunca quiso alejarse mucho de los alrededores, ya que temía perderse en aquellos inmensos terrenos, ahora que salía con el chico sintió menor temor y visitaron partes de la mansión que ella no conocía, pasaron por inmensos árboles y paisajes de colores, árboles hechos de diferentes formas, y figuras de piedra que adornaban los terrenos.

El castaño comenzó a adentrarse en una zona más oculta, hasta que detuvo su andar y desmontó su caballo.

-¿pasa algo señor?- preguntó la chica

-¿puedes prometerme algo?-

-si señor-

-promete que no dirás a nadie lo que verás-

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, nunca hubiera esperado escuchar eso viniendo del joven Syaoran, quien sabe que clase de misterio tenía y que clase de secreto ocultaba, pero lo más extraño es que estaba por compartirlo con ella, fuera lo que fuera.

-si su deseo es que yo calle, lo haré señor- dijo inclinando la cabeza

-estoy a punto de mostrarte algo importante, no quiero que lo tomes como una orden, sino como una petición-

-si señor-

-perfecto-

Guió a Sakura por un pasillo, adornado por arcos de flores, el cual levaba a una zona que parecía un laberinto, rodeado de hierbas y maleza, se abrieron camino y la llevó entre la hierba, hasta que dieron con una puerta de roble algo descuidada, el chico sacó una llave vieja de su saco y abrió la pesada puerta, al entrar se encontraron con miles de flores que hacían un túnel con las escaleras que guiaban hacia abajo, apenas las bajaron y Sakura se quedó sorprendida de la cantidad de flores: rosas, tulipanes, orquídeas, narcisos, jazmines, claveles, gardenias, magnolias…. Todo un paraíso de colores el que tenía enfrente adornándolo todo.

-era de mi madre- habló el castaño con melancolía- este era su jardín secreto, aquí pasaba mucho tiempo, estas flores eran sus compañeras y consejeras- Sakura se acercó a él y permaneció de pie escuchando- yo solía pasar mi tiempo aquí y continué cuidando sus flores hasta que mi padre decidió mandarme al instituto-

-señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿considera usted que yo soy la persona apropiada para compartir esos recuerdos?-

-si, lo creo- contestó suspirando- ¿o a caso me estás cuestionando?-

-no mi señor, por supuesto que no-

-eres la única persona joven por aquí-

-¿y Tomoyo?-

-Daidouji es una buena chica y suelo platicar con ella, pero no suelo tocar temas personales con-

-¿y por qué conmigo si, apenas me conoce-

-si, pero a pesar de ello pareces ser de confianza-

-gracias señor-

-además- continuó el chico- recuerdo que un día antes de mi partida, llegó una niña a casa y si no me equivoco fuiste tú, ¿cierto?-

-si, señor, hace 8 años-

-¿y de dónde vivías?-

-en e pueblo de Hurajima señor-

-eso está muy lejos de aquí ¿Qué hacías sola por estos recónditos lugares?-

-bueno- su voz se quebró ligeramente- en ese tiempo se suscitaron batallas en los alrededores del pueblo, contábamos con el apoyo del reino vecino y enviaron ejércitos para darnos protección, pero los batallones lograron llegar al pueblo y atacaron todo. Mi familia se sacrificó para salvarme y yo les prometí que me pondría a salvo, solo me alejé del pueblo, no tenía un rumbo fijo-

-entiendo-

-pero no es un tema del que me guste hablar-

-bien, ya no te preocupes-

-disculpe señor, no suelo ser tan insolente, pero no es correcto que yo hable con usted-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-somos de clases diferentes, la nobleza no debe establecer vínculos amistosos con la servidumbre, no debería contarle mis penas, tiene mejores cosas en que pensar que en la vida de una campesina-

-hum! Las costumbres…..

-¿disculpe?-

-¿sabes? Ese tipo de reglas y costumbres no me agradan, yo tengo diferentes pensamientos-

-pero…..su padre….. si se enterara se enfadaría-

- sé que él me mandó a aquel lugar con el propósito de que cambiara mi forma de pensar y endureciera mi carácter, debo fingir en su presencia que lo he hecho, pero la verdad es que mi manera de pensar no ha cambiado en absoluto, yo creo que no hay diferencias entre las personas mas que el poder. Finalmente todos somos iguales-

-¿es por eso que decidió contarme sobre usted?-

-si- asintió- y a mi me gustaría saber sobre ti, has despertado cierta curiosidad en mi y me gustaría que platicáramos más seguido, necesito a alguien con quien compartir recuerdos y pensamientos-

-perdóneme, milord, pero esta vez no podré cumplir su petición, le agradezco que desee compartirlos conmigo y que sea tan amable con una sirvienta como yo, pero…. Eso soy…… una sirvienta, me han inculcado los modales que debo de tener y tengo más que claro cuál es mi posición, y es eso lo que no me permite tomarme tantas libertades-

-está bien, no voy a forzarte, sólo espero que tomes la suficiente confianza como para cambiar de parecer-

-los siento señor, pero es imposible, le pido que regresemos por favor-

Sakura y Syaoran regresaron a la mansión en ese momento, más distantes que antes. La muchacha optó por guardar silencio, si alguien más se enterara de esto tendría graves problemas, no podía creer que el joven Li le propusiera aquel trato, le pareció amable y atento, pero no debía aceptarlo, por más deseos que tuviera de hacerlo, sus principios no se lo permitían. No era correcto que existiera un cariño entre ellos, eran un noble y una plebeya, una campesina, una sirvienta, que no tenía derechos y que no debía hacer esos acercamientos con la nobleza.

Syaoran no quería forzarla a tomar esa libertad, comprendía que la chica había vivido con ideas y costumbres desde muy pequeña y que estos no le permitían establecer un contacto con él, pero quería intentar acercarse a ella, deseaba compartir con ella muchas cosas que había guardado para sí, y era verdad que le parecía una chica de confianza. Después de todo, lo que le había confesado era verdad, él pensaba diferente a los demás, nunca quiso olvidarse de sus ideales, pues su carácter era lo más cercano que tenía de su madre. Acudió a aquel instituto y se esforzó en fingir que había cambiado y que sus ideas eran diferentes, pero nunca quiso cambiar…… y curiosamente tenía en ese momento a alguien a su lado que tenía esa misma actitud, estaba seguro de que ella era tan obstinada como él al cambiar de parecer, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto de cambiarlo.

**Fin del Chap.**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya expliqué mi motivos de tardanza al principio, pero espero que a pesar de ello lo hayan disfrutado, pero les tengo la noticia que dentro de 3 días seré parcialmente libre si no fuera por los exámenes, pero terminándolos será completamente libre para hacer todas mis actualizaciones, entonces los veré pronto.

Reviews:

Juana-chan.- muchísimas gracias por tu review y todo tu apoyo con esta historia, he actualizado lo más pronto que me ha sido posible, pero espero que comprendan mi posición, aún así esperaré ansiosa tu comentario sobre este capítulo que espero que te haya gustado.

Angie.- yo siempre voy a contestar todos los reviews que me dejes, ya que a mi me encanta recibirlos. Por la actualización, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo antes, pero lo he hecho en cuento me ha sido posible, más aún por que hora estoy con proyectos, pero aquí estoy ahora para dejar la continuación, que espero que ye haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que continúes con esta historia.

Chouri.- pues finalmente aquí tienes más para leer y espero que lo hayas disfrutado, saben que espero ansiosa los reviews, así que ahora yo digo que no se tarden por que quiero leerlos. Espero que te haya gustado también y que me dejes tu opinión.

Deniss.- muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu tiempo en leer esto, espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes el review de este capítulo.

Mitsuki Himura.- muchas gracias por esa evaluación y opinión de la historia, te lo agradezco mucho y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Akirachinty.- muchas gracias por tu review, me dio mucho gusto saber que te gustara tanto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero el comentario de este capítulo.

Minatosuki.- buen, ya vimos la esperada reacción de los dos tortolitos y como continuará la historia, mas que nada muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por tu ayuda, apoyo, comprensión y esta evaluación que me has dejado de mi trabajo, espero que siga así y que siempre cubra tus expectativas, muchas gracias y nos veremos pronto.

Marily.- muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado y espero tus comentarios.

Laura R.- gracias por tus comentarios, ya sé que me veo muy repetitiva con esta frase pero en verdad aprecio mucho todos sus lindos comentarios y su apoyo, muchísimas gracias.

Ghia-Hikari.- Pues aquí tienes la continuación y la vida de ambos juntos comienza, falta ver lo que pasará ahora que tengan más confianza, es decir, cuando Syaoran lo logre al fin. Muchas gracias y espero que me dejes tu review.

Magdalia Daidouji.- amiga del alma, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo, especialmente que te tomes el tiempo de leer todas mis locuras y además que te hayan gustado, siempre estoy contenta de leer tus historias y por supuesto tus reviews con muchos ánimos, los que por cierto tú me has dado, muchísimas gracias.

Li Maha.- Me puse contentísima cuando leí tus dos reviews, de verdad aprecio mucho a la gente como tú, me agrada saber que mi trabajo te guste tanto y que sigas ambas historias con tanto ahínco, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, de nuevo me disculpo contigo por la espera, yo sé lo que es esperar la actualización de una historia durante mucho tiempo, pero estas fueron causas de fuerza mayor, a pesar de ello espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias.

Itzia-Hime.- Gracias por tu review y tus amables comentarios, pues ya no te hago esperar más y te dejo la continuación de la historia sin más espera, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	4. Una fiesta en camino

Hola de nuevo, he vuelto para dejarles la continuación de la historia antes de que pase más tiempo y lo deje pasar, digo, ya saben que las fiestas ocupan mucho del tiempo disponible y bueno, haré esto de poco a poco pero será mejor que lo haga ahora antes de que deja pasar mas el tiempo.

Este capítulo es un regalo y dedicación para todos ustedes por el comienzo de año, que siempre esté lleno de alegrías y siempre cosas buenas para todos ustedes.

Ahora si los dejo con la historia.

Capítulo 4 "una fiesta en camino"

Tras regresar de los jardines, el joven Syaoran fue hacia la planta alta, hacia su recámara y mientras tanto, Sakura fue directamente hacia la suya para deshacerse de la ropa que le había sido prestada y de inmediato se puso su vestido y se preparó para hacer sus deberes, pero antes de salir se sentó de nuevo en su cama y pensaba.

Estaba demasiado perturbada y lo aceptaba, estaba completamente consternada por la actitud del joven heredero. Comprendía perfectamente su punto y por medio de los sirvientes se había enterado de su manera de ser, pero no se esperaba que tuviera el atrevimiento de hacerlo con ella, de tomar esa actitud sabiendo que la muchacha no podía acceder a sus proposiciones, a pesar de ser una chica, le quedaba más que claro su lugar en aquella casa y dentro de la misma sociedad.

"no puedo hacerlo" y era definitivo que no lo haría, había demasiadas cosas que se lo impedían además de sus principios, no quería ser la responsable de manchar tan reconocido y respetado nombre, el cual estaba comprometida a proteger desde que había llegado a formar parte de aquella comunidad, forjar alguna clase de amistad con algún miembro de la nobleza no era bien visto y en aquellas regiones se respetaba mucho el "noble-sirviente".

Y ya era de más su temor hacia el conde, no quería imaginarse todo lo que ocurriría si el conde se enteraba de aquello, calificarla como revoltosa sería poco. Conocía bien el carácter del conde y sabía que él no toleraría algún desacato a sus normas y menos aún manchar la reputación del nombre Li, y si eso llegase a ocurrir, el conde se encargaría de otorgarle algo mucho peor que los azotes.

De pronto la puerta se abrió suavemente y dio paso a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules:

-hola Sakura- dijo sonriente y sentándose al lado de la castaña

-que tal Tomoyo-

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?-

-bien, estuvo bien, gracias- dijo extendiéndole las ropas

-por nada- dijo sonriente- ¿estas bien?- preguntó observando el rostro serio de la joven castaña

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-estas un poco seria ¿Qué sucedió?-

-nada, solo pensaba en muchas cosas-

-pareciera que algo te mortifica-

-en realidad……Tomoyo: ¿Cómo es el joven Li contigo?-

-bueno, no puedo quejarme, siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, claro que siempre respetó las apariencias, dentro del lugar en el que estaba lo mantenían observado-

-¿observado?-preguntó la castaña sorprendida

-me refiero a que él nunca pasaba desapercibido, si bien aquel instituto estaba poblado por gente de buena posición, eran contadas las personas que tenían algún título nobiliario, además, como obligación con su nombre y reputación, se veía obligado a asistir a muchos eventos y compromisos en los que solía ser el centro de atracción. El más mínimo error sería motivo de escándalo entre la gente y como sabrás, eso sería algo que su padre no toleraría-

-si, lo sé- se volvió aun pensativa-

-déjame adivinar- habló la pelinegra comprendiendo la situación- te ha pedido compañía ¿no es así?-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- dijo la castaña consternada, pensando que al ser descubierta tendría muchos problemas

-no te preocupes, no pienso delatarte- dijo la chica colocando su mano en el hombro de la castaña

-¿quieres decir que también lo ha hecho contigo?- a lo que la chica de ojos azules asintió con una tierna sonrisa

-no es tan malo- respondió en forma de consuelo, pensando que eso podría ayudar a Sakura- él siempre ha estado sólo y no tuvo tan grandes amigos con quien compartir sus vivencias, ha tenido una vida dura a pesar de lo que los demás piensen y a veces necesita de apoyo y un poco e comprensión, como todos- finalizó

-si, supongo-

-bueno Sakura ¡vamos a las cocinas a almorzar!- habló la otra con un cálido tono de alegría y tomando la mano de la chica castaña

Bajaron las bellas escaleras de la entrada de la mansión y se encaminaron hacia las cocinas que se encontraban al fondo girando hacia la izquierda.

-¡sorpresa!- se escuchó cuando entraron a las cocinas, todos los sirvientes estaban reunidos ahí y se acercaban a ella para darle abrazos y felicitaciones

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la chica conmovida

-es por tu cumpleaños mi niña- dijo Shiori abrazando a la chica y luego depositar un beso en su mejilla- sé que es poco pero lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño-

-pero Shiori, mi cumpleaños fue ayer-

-lo sé pequeña- asintió acariciando su mejilla tiernamente- pero estábamos haciendo los preparativos y además el recibimiento del joven Syaoran, siento el retraso-

-¿bromeas? Es el mejor regalo que he recibido-

-me alegra poder hacerte feliz- dijo la mujer sonriendo cariñosamente

La pequeña Sakura se había sentido mal, pues pensaba que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, una fecha tan importante para la mayoría de las personas. No es que ella no disfrutara de su cumpleaños, pero esa fecha estaba llena de tan malos recuerdos que aún le hacían despertar exaltada en las noches.

-mira querida, ¡feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Naomi, la cocinera de la gran mansión quien extendía hacia ella una hermosa y sencilla tarta que tenía marcado el número 17, las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos esmeralda de la chica, llena de tantos sentimientos combinados que no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Tras haber disfrutado de la exquisita comida, Sakura se escabulló hacia los jardines en los cuales tomó asiento y las rebeldes lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas mientras sentía un tremendo dolor en el pecho y la garganta cerrarse a causa de la retención de lágrimas, se sintió libre de llorar y descargar todo aquello que sentía en esos momentos, buscó en sus bolsillos y extrajo una gastada fotografía que mostraba la clara imagen de una familia: un hombre alto de tez bronceada y cabellos castaños revueltos, que poseía una mirada sensible y cálida, siempre transmitiendo aquella tranquilidad, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. A un lado, un joven apuesto de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca, de penetrantes y seductores ojos azul oscuro, vistiendo unos pantalones negros con una camisa verde oscuro. Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer sentada en una bonita silla azul, de hermoso cabello largo y oscuro, una piel blanca como nieve y unos hermosos ojos azules tan apacibles y tiernos, tan seguros y cariñosos, tan cargados de amor y ternura…. Sobre sus piernas estaba sentada una pequeña niña de piel bronceada, cabellos cortos y castaños y unos risuelos ojos color esmeralda que sonreía tan dulcemente.

Así es, ésta era su bella familia, aquella familia que lo había arriesgado todo para darle la vida, para que siguiera adelante con la maravillosa vida….. se prometió a así misma que no lloraría, no quería llorar, había prometido seguir adelante y no quería permitir que aquellos malos recuerdos la atormentaran por e resto de su vida, pero algunas veces para ella era inevitable, Shiori era tan parecida a su madre…. Tenían la misma amabilidad y cariño, rápidamente se había encariñado con ella.

La manera en que la habían recibido en las cocinas momentos atrás despertó en ella estos recuerdos, toda esa familia compartiendo con ella la alegría de la vida, tan parecido a como solía hacerlo con sus padres, pero hubo momentos en los que pensó que su vida se había detenido en aquel día y que ahora sólo era un fantasma, un alma en pena, un cadáver.

Comenzó a sollozar, le parecía una penitencia con la que tendría que cargar para siempre, nunca se atrevió a regresar a aquellos lugares, poco tiempo después de que ella llegó a la mansión escuchó rumores que decían que había sido una completa masacre, muchos pueblos de aquellos alrededores habían sido afectados y de los cuales no quedaba nada, habían quemado todo y se habían llevado los alimentos que no habían comido. Por lo que nunca quiso regresar, pero se mantuvo deprimida durante varios días en los que Shiori se encargó de cuidarla y levantarle el ánimo.

-¿estás bien?- irrumpió una voz a sus espaldas y de un salto se puso de pie reconociendo aquella voz e hizo una reverencia, Syaoran se hincó y tomó la fotografía que había caído de las manos de Sakura

-los extrañas ¿no?- preguntó viendo detenidamente la imagen

-más de lo que pudiese llegar a expresar- dijo secándose las lágrimas- ayer fue su aniversario de muerte

-lo siento-

-no es nada, supongo que así es la vida-

-pues heredaste la belleza de tu madre, si me permites el comentario- dijo entregándole le fotografía a lo que Sakura sonrió débilmente bajando la cabeza- no debes afligirte por eso, aquí has encontrado un nuevo hogar y a muchas personas que te aprecian-

-gracias señor-

-ya no llores- sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y secó sus lágrimas con suma delicadeza- y sonríe a lo que vendrá- dijo el chico pasando el índice por la barbilla de la chica y ella sonrió dulcemente- lo ves, eres más hermosa cuando sonríes-

-gracias- ambos estaban más cerca de lo que deberían, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos ambarinos, pareciera que estaba registrando su corazón incesantemente, se sentía avergonzada, la veía tan fijamente que se sentía desnuda, después de todo estaba desnudando su alma

-bueno… será mejor que vuelva antes de meterme en problemas- señaló separándose de él y con paso rápido entró de nuevo a la mansión sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se dirigió de nuevo a las cocinas y terminaron de hacer la limpieza que faltaba de la misma, agotados y de noche, decidieron irse a la cama.

Sakura subió las escaleras en compañía de Tomoyo, iban comentando ciertas cosas sobre sus vidas hasta que se despidieron en el pasillo y ambas entraron a su respectiva habitación.

La castaña se deshizo del listón con el que sujetaba su largo cabello y las zapatillas, y, al acercarse a su cama, pudo ver una flor sobre la almohada, una preciosa rosa roja muy bien cuidada que contenía una nota:

"Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, espero ver tu linda sonrisa más seguido"

Syaoran.

Tras poner la bella flor en un florero de cristal, se colocó la ropa de dormir y ahora cepillaba su hermoso cabello, cuando Shiori apareció en la habitación, tomó el cepillo y continuó haciendo el trabajo de Sakura.

-mi niña, tienes un cabello tan hermoso, es un lástima que lo descuides un poco, mas bien debería decir que a ti misma, eres una chica muy bonita, deberías cuidar un poco tu aspecto- dijo comenzando a trenzar el cabello de Sakura

-no veo el caso-

-cariño, primero necesitas sentirte hermosa aunque no necesitas que te lo diga, tú eres una chica muy hermosa y muy joven, sólo debes poner algo de esmero en tu aspecto, debes verte como una chica de tu edad, pero no te preocupes mi niña, yo te ayudaré en eso-

-gracias Shiori-

-ahora, vamos a la cama-

Ambas mujeres se acosaron y fue sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que cayeran en un profundo sueño.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran se había quedado pensativo desde que había estado con Sakura, comprendía perfectamente el estado en el que se encontraba, sabía que era difícil aceptar la muerte de un ser querido y estaba seguro de que la vida de la chica no había sido color de rosa.

Había sentido una enorme tristeza cuando la vio llorar de aquella manera, tan triste y sola, tan deprimida, sintió una gran lástima y compasión por la chica que había decidido acercarse a animarla, ahora comprendía por qué la chica actuaba de aquella manera, con aquel semblante triste.

No podía imaginar el infierno que debía haber vivido a tan corta edad, perder a toda la familia, amigos, conocidos, el hogar… todo en un solo día debió ser algo tan terrible que se hallaba fuera de su imaginación, fue por eso que vino a su mente la idea de animarla un poco, pues al pasar por las cocinas escuchó el festejo que daban por el cumpleaños de la muchacha y así decidió regalarle aquella flor, un pedido especial que hizo al jardinero de la flor más hermosa.

Estuvo en su habitación el resto del tiempo, leyendo un libro y pensando en las breves pausas que hacía de su lectura.

Después de todo aquel tiempo en el que pensaba decidió irse a la cama y descansar, disfrutar los días de libertad que le quedaban antes de tomar el cargo que le esperaba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La muchacha despertó a su hora acostumbrada, se estiró perezosamente y observó la niebla a través de la ventana de la cálida habitación, se preparó silenciosamente y se sentó enfrente del espejo observando su rostro, su piel, sus ojos, su cabello, su boca….. tomó cuidadosamente el colorete que Shiori había dejado sobre la mesa enfrente de espejo y lo observó fijamente pensando, luego se observó de nuevo en el espejo.

"que tonta soy" pensó la muchacha dejando el maquillaje en la mesa y tomando el listón para sujetar su largo cabello y bajar de nuevo a los jardines de la mansión y tomar las acostumbradas flores.

-buen día- saludó una voz grave enfrente de ella y de inmediato hizo su reverencia

-buen día, señor-

-¿te encuentras mejor?- dijo hincándose frente a ella

-si señor, gracias-

-por nada- rió- Sakura ¿has pensado en lo que te he dicho?-

-si señor, lo hice- suspiró

-¿y bien?-

-señor….. no puedo hacer lo que me pide, aprecio su confianza, pero también aprecio la confianza de su padre, no quiero desobedecerle ni darle motivos para que deje aquella confianza que me ha llevado 8 años forjar lo suficiente como para confiarme sus cuidados y atenciones señor. Tal vez se mofe de mi por ser tan poco sensible y sé que necesita compañía, pero tampoco creo que encuentre apoyo con alguien cuyo pasado atrofiante y un futuro incierto-

-¿eso piensas?-

-lo creo señor, a pesar de todo quiero que siempre tenga presente que contará con su sirvienta, pero no siento ser la más apropiada-

-bueno, no piense que me doy por vencido, señorita Kinomoto-

-¿perdone?-

-estoy seguro que un día le haré cambiar de opinión-

-tal vez- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie- pero tal vez no-

-eso lo veremos- rió el chico imitando a la castaña

La chica dio media vuelta y regresó a la mansión para dejar aquellas flores en el amplio comedor, mientras que los sirvientes preparaban todo para el desayuno del conde y su hijo.

Tras el desayuno, Shiori anunció que por extrañas razones, el conde quería hacer un comunicado a la servidumbre él mismo, indicando que era un tema de importancia y que debía ser atendido a la brevedad, por lo que el punto de reunión sería el salón: una gran habitación de pisos de mármol claros, de alto techo y grandes ventanales y vitrales de inigualables figuras, con un estrado especialmente para la banda de música, candelabros medianos en las paredes de piedra y el majestuoso candelabro principal justo en medio de la gran habitación con miles de velas y figuras de oro adornándole.

-¡escuchen!- habló el conde quien estaba d pie en medio de la servidumbre y junto a él su hijo- dentro de unos días celebraremos un baile en honor a mi hijo en el que tomará sus responsabilidades como el heredero de ésta mansión y estas tierras, pero sobre todo, su amo. Será presentado y reconocido entre personas de gran nivel y muy importantes dentro del círculo nobiliario, por lo que todo debe ser espléndido, debe ser una noche maravillosa. Ningún error será permitido, y al que lo cometa le espera un futuro bastante deplorable… confío en que todo será perfecto…… así que ¡a trabajar!-

De inmediato todos los sirvientes salieron del salón y fueron a reanudar sus actividades y deberes de inmediato y a poner manos a la obra con los preparativos del gran baile.

-¡Sakura!- llamó Tomoyo a la castaña apareciendo entre la gente que abandonaba el lugar

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?-

-el conde quiere hablarnos en privado- señaló al hombre que aguardaba al final del salón junto con su joven hijo, de inmediato, ambas chicas se acercaron a ellos e hicieron la acostumbrada reverencia

-Daidouji, Kinomoto, ustedes ahora más que sirvientas de mi hijo, son sus acompañantes y guardianas, por lo que el día del baile deberán asistir para acompañarle, cuidarle y más que nada escoltarle-

-si señor- respondieron las chicas haciendo una reverencia

-Daidouji, entiendo que sabes de las telas-

-si señor-

-entonces está decidido, estarás a cargo de sus vestuarios-

-si señor-

-bien, eso es todo, pueden retirarse-

-si señor- asintieron ambas chicas antes de salir del salón y seguir a los demás a sus actividades de nueva cuenta

**Fin del Chap.**

Bueno chicos y chicas, hasta ahora lo dejamos aquí, y siento mucho la demora, pero con tantas cosas n podía terminar de escribir por más que lo intentara y los pocos ratos que tenía disponible, y de verdad eran muy pocos, así que realmente lo siento, pero espero no tardar mucho con la continuación, pero espero recibir muchos comentarios sobre esta historia. Así que supongo que los vará después.

Reviews.-

Juna-chan.- muchas gracias por tu review y por tu comprensión, me pasa muy seguido que tengo la inspiración siempre activa, pero mi problema se hace grande por todas las cosas que hay que atender, la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo disponible, con decirte que las pocas veces que vi la televisión fueron por mera necesidad y los otros momentos me daban muchas cosas que hacer y estas vacaciones no han sido precisamente tranquilas, así que es probable que tarde un poco de tiempo, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto que me sea posible. Muchas gracias y feliz año.

Chouri.- muchas gracias por tus reviews, me da mucho gusto ver que la idea ha dado buen resultado y que las personalidades si les hayan gustado, a mi en lo personal me está gustando mucho y más lo que tengo planeado para este par, será muy interesante de seguro, muchísimas gracias y te deseo un feliz año.

LI MAHA.- puedes estar segura de que siempre voy a contestar los reviews, por que es algo que me gusta mucho hacer y además conozco a las personas que leen mis locuras, siempre me da mucho gusto conocer a gente que disfruta de mi trabajo y claro que platicar con ellos y aclarar sus dudas. Y muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios y toda tu paciencia. Nos veremos y feliz año.

Itzia Hime- muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, esperará ansiosa por tu comentario. Muchas gracias y te deseo un feliz año.

Ghia-Hikari.- Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tus cometarios y por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para dejarme tu comentario, aunque espero que no lo dejes de hacer a lo largo de la historia que espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. Gracias y feliz año.

Sashakili.- Bueno, por ahora ya sabes que pasó con los dos chicos, espero que te haya gustado tanto como antes y que a pesar del tiempo que me llevó subirlo te haya gustado, aunque espero que puedas entrar a la página, pero bueno, espero que me dejes tu opinión. Nos veremos y feliz año.

Akirachinty.- gracias por tu review y tus lindos comentarios, espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas y que no dudes en dejarme tu opinión de este capítulo. Nos veremos luego y feliz año.

Alejandro rivera miramontes.- espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que lasitas hasta el final, me ha dado gusto ver que los chicos también la lean, así que espero que siga siendo así, con lo de los capítulos, pues todo lo escribo al momento, lo único que tengo es en mi cabeza, de hecho ya está armada en mi mente pero la redacto directamente en la computadora y lo subo, así que no puedo decirte que ya tengo el capítulo hecho, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Nos veremos y feliz año.

Syaoran-yoqqdrasill.- me ha dado gusto ver tu review y saber que también hay chicos que leen esta historia y que les haya gustado, espero que haya estado tan bueno como en los anteriores y que me pongan contenta con sus comentarios. Nos veremos luego y feliz año.

Shiriko-Sakura.- muchas gracias por tu review, siento mucho la demora de este capítulo pero espero que lo leas y que vuelvas a dejarme tu opinión. Muchas gracias y feliz año.

Muchas felicidades a todos este año nuevo y que la pasen de maravilla con sus seres queridos, les deseo lo mejor y que sean siempre felices.

Lassen sie lhren verstand und lhre seele zu einer magischen welt los.


	5. Preparativos

Hola chicos, regreso dejando mis sinceras disculpas por mi tardanza y bueno, todo se debió a un trauma que sufrí la semana pasada y que me afectó mucho, por lo que no pude regresar antes. OJO: No lo pongo aquí para llamara la atención, causar lástima o lo que sea, sino para que estén enterados de mi demora y que tras haberme recuperado, regresé para continuar la historia.

Ahora si los dejo con lo que nos habíamos quedado.

Capítulo # 5 "Preparativos"

No sería sorpresa mencionar que los siguientes días fueron en verdad muy agitados, y que lo seguirían siendo hasta el día del baile. El conde había sido muy claro en cuanto a sus deseos y, el temor a no complacerle, puso a toda la servidumbre a trabajar duramente y con poco descanso.

Cabe decir que el conde había sido muy estricto en cuanto a los preparativos del gran baile, hubiera sido lo mismo preparar un baile real, pensaban los sirvientes. Y es que para el conde era muy importante la impresión que causara entre aquel círculo de nobles, tanto para mantener su buena reputación, así como asegurar la de su hijo, y estaba más que claro que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ninguna clase de error.

Todos tuvieron demasiado trabajo a partir de aquel anuncio, los sirvientes limpiaban todo minuciosamente: las vajillas más finas y costosas, los grandes candelabros, las vasijas, ventanas, cortinas, pisos, cuadros, muebles, etc. Incluso varias veces en el día para mantener la limpieza impecable, Sakura y otras sirvientas, como siempre, estaban al cargo de todo detalle de las más de 100 habitaciones, los muebles, las cortinas y ventanas y las impecables sábanas blancas.

Y eso no era lo único por hacer, también los jardineros tuvieron más trabajo que antes, ya que el conde dio ordenes estrictas y específicas de la apariencia de los jardines de la mansión. Mandó poner nuevas flores, mayor cantidad de colores y decidió integrar en los terrenos esos magníficos árboles de flor de cerezo que lucían maravillosos en aquel paisaje y por supuesto un minucioso cuidado a aquellas flores que se encargaban de adornar y dar más imagen y belleza a la espléndida fuente de piedra que se encontraba frente a la entrada principal.

A nadie extrañaría que el salón no fuese estrictamente registrado y preparado, quizás más que cualquier lugar. Ahí el trabajo era más extenso y agotador, pues su poco uso había descuidado ligeramente sus cuidados, ya que sin su hijo presente, el conde no tenía muchos motivos de bailes en la mansión, y fue así, como casi toda la servidumbre se vio obligada a trabajar en el gran lugar, del que las cortinas debieron cambiarse por unas nuevas, los ventanales y hermosos vitrales fueron lavados extensamente, los pisos de mármol fueron pulidos y limpiados hasta dejarlos completamente brillosos, el majestuoso candelabro del centro fue un gran trabajo, pues hasta la última figurilla debió ser pulida cuidadosamente hasta dejarlo como nuevo, así como las lámparas que se encontraban pegadas a las paredes por todo el salón.

Finalmente todo este trabajo y mucho más les dio bastante de que ocuparse en los siguientes días, en especial para una chica de cabellos castaños, quien se pasaba todo el día en su trabajo de un lado a otro haciendo todos los preparativos.

-¡Sakura!- llamó una dulce y exaltada voz por los pasillos

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?- respondió la chica, quien cargaba sábanas blancas, con una dulce sonrisa

-por fin te encuentro- habló la otra llevándose una mano al pecho y tratando de recuperar el aliento

-lo siento, es que he estado con mucho trabajo, pero dime que pasa-

-necesito que me acompañes-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó sorprendida

-necesito hacerte una última prueba para ajustar los últimos detalles-

-¿de que?- preguntó sin comprender en absoluto

-¡de tu vestuario Sakura!- expresó la muchacha emocionada

-ah si- recordó la castaña

-ven, debo ajustarlo- dijo la pelinegra jalando la mano de la ojiverde y llevándola hacia su habitación

Pronto la chica castaña estaba parada sobre un banco en medio de la habitación con los brazos extendidos, mientras que Tomoyo le probaba cosas y tomaba nuevas medidas.

-Sakura….. Sakura…. ¡Sakura!- llamó la pelinegra quien parecía no obtener respuesta

-lo siento Tomoyo ¿Qué pasa?-

-estás muy distraída ¿Qué te pasa?-

-no lo sé- rió- quizás es el trabajo, estoy algo cansada, es todo-

-Y dime Sakura- prosiguió la muchacha-¿has pensado en lo que te propuso el joven Li?

-no-respondió seria- pero mi opinión no va a cambiar-

-¿Por qué piensas así?-

-tengo varias razones para mantener esa opinión-

-esperaba que lo pensaras un poco más, escucha, sé lo complicado que resulta para ti, y sé que deseas agradecer al conde sus atenciones contigo, pero creo que podrías cumplir aquella petición, no es malo compartir a veces tus pensamientos ¿nunca te has sentido así? Que necesitas a alguien para poder conversar y comentar tus sentimientos-

-si, lo sé, pero a nadie le importan las preocupaciones de una sirvienta, quiero decir, Shiori siempre ha estado ahí conmigo y escuchándome, pero me acostumbré a guardar mis problemas para mi, sobretodo por que estoy segura que los demás tienen suficientes problemas como para mortificarlos con los míos-

-comprendo- respondió la pelinegra asintiendo- bueno Sakura, sabes que puedes contar con mi confianza y amistad, no dudes en pedirme lo que sea que necesites-

-gracias Tomoyo- ambas chicas sonrieron

-bueno, ya está listo Sakura, con esto podré terminar con los vestuarios-

-bien Tomoyo gracias-

-por nada, ¡te verás preciosa con éste vestido!- sonrió la chica completamente emocionada

-bueno, nos veremos- se despidió saliendo de la habitación en la que Tomoyo había estado trabajando

Sakura pronto acudió a cumplir con otros deberes antes de presentarse en el comedor para el almuerzo del conde y su hijo, en el cual la castaña permanecía de pie a un lado de la habitación, lista para atender a ambos hombres.

-¿ya estás listo para el baile de mañana hijo?-

-está todo preparado, gracias por su ayuda padre-

-en lo que debes ocuparte ahora es en el baile de mañana, lo que suceda esa noche podrá afectar nuestro apellido permanentemente, quiero que el nombre Li obtenga una mayor reputación que en las últimas décadas-

-si padre-

-es tu deber ahora Syaoran y sabes que no toleraré ningún error de tu parte-

- lo sé padre-

-muy bien, espero lo mejor de ti-

-si padre-

Sakura entonces lo observó con cierta lástima, aún recordaba su primera plática y cada vez se daba más cuenta del gran peso que llevaba el chico sobre sus hombros: la reputación de una familia que él debía llevar aún más alto de lo que había estado durante muchos años, y además aquella presión que tenía su padre constantemente sobre su hijo, estaba segura de que el muchacho la pasaba mal llevando a diario las exigencias de su excéntrico padre, quien solo esperaba más que la perfección en aquel baile.

-saldré un momento padre- se disculpó el chico dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa

-está bien, ¡Kinomoto ya sabes tu trabajo!-

- si señor asintió la muchacha con una reverencia antes de salir tras el chico quien se dirigía hacia los jardines

Sakura seguía al chico por detrás mientras él caminaba entre los jardines bastante concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, Sakura le siguió sin chistar a través de los inmensos terrenos hacia lo que reconoció como el rumbo al jardín oculto de la madre del chico y ahí permaneció junto a él.

Pronto el chico suspiró pesadamente pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello y mirando distraído hacia el cielo.

-¿está cansado? ¿desea que volvamos?- preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie

-no- respondió el chico seriamente- siéntate- la chica obedeció las ordenes y volvió a ocupar su asiento- éste es el único lugar en el que me siento relajado

-no me sorprende- respondió la chica inconscientemente antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho- yo…. lo siento

-vaya- respondió sonriendo ligeramente- esto está mejorando

-no…. Bueno…. Es que-

-dígame señorita Kinomoto ¿esto quiere decir que ha reconsiderado mi pequeña oferta?-

-yo….- la castaña no supo que contestar esta ocasión y solo pudo observar el suelo con mucha atención

-me alegra- respondió el chico sonriendo dulce, pero seductoramente- realmente me alegra que tengas esa confianza y espero que se mantenga-

-pero yo no quise…- comenzó la chica

-está bien- respondió el chico- no voy a delatarte ni mucho menos castigarte, esperaba que lo reconsideraras. Gracias- finalizó el chico sonriendo tan dulcemente que provocó un sonrojo en la muchacha que miraba aquella bella sonrisa

-supongo que querrá que regresemos- habló Sakura intentando mirar en otra dirección que no fuese el muchacho

-en un momento más, necesitaba salir a relajarme y pensar, necesitaba alejarme un poco de mi padre y éste lugar siempre me ha servido para pensar- Sakura solamente asintió a lo que el chico estaba contando

Sinceramente no sabía que más podía decirle, no le cabía la menor duda de que el chico tenía muchos problemas y preocupaciones y entonces comenzó a comprender por que le pedía aquellos momentos de compañía y estaba segura de que muchas cosas ya lo estaban mortificando. En aquellos días en los que todos los sirvientes limpiaban extremadamente la mansión, el joven Syaoran y su padre salían de casa por varias horas y estaba segura de que no sólo estaban haciendo preparativos para el gran baile, sino que además estaban atendiendo miles de asuntos ahora que el chico estaba por tomar tan importante posición dentro de la misma sociedad, así como en aquella mansión.

-volvamos ya señorita Kinomoto- habló de repente el chico en medio de la tranquilidad

-si señor- asintió la muchacha poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al chico de regreso a la mansión

Aún faltando algunas horas para la cena, Sakura comenzó a hacer algunas de las actividades que quedaban pendientes antes del grandioso baile, el cual se celebraría al día siguiente.

-hola Tomoyo- saludó la castaña entrando a la habitación en la que la pelinegra se encontraba trabajando

-hola Sakura- respondió la otra con una dulce sonrisa

-aquí traigo algunas cobijas y tu ropa- dijo dejando el montón de ropa bien doblada junto con una par de cobijas sobre la cama de la pelinegra

-gracias por tu ayuda- dijo la muchacha suspirando

-es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarte un poco, después de todo el trabajo que tienes con los vestuarios-

-no es nada, para mi no representa molestia, me gusta mucho este trabajo-

-bien- sonrió la castaña sentándose a su lado

-¿en que piensas?- preguntó la pelinegra observando a su amiga tras un momento de silencio

-sinceramente, pensaba en el joven Li, parece que realmente tiene muchos problemas-

-¿en serio?- preguntó nada sorprendida

-si, ahora sé por que me pedía aquello-

-no es malo en verdad, a nadie le hace daño conversar, y aunque no lo creas él tiene muchos problemas que no tiene como descargar, o con quien poder compartirlos, un amigo que sinceramente lo escuche y le aconseje para superar sus problemas, supongo que su necesidad de aquella compañía tiene que ver con la ausencia de algún hermano que le brinde ese tipo de ayuda-

-si, supongo que sí- asintió la castaña mirando hacia el suelo de madera

-medítalo, estoy segura de que si lo piensas bien tomarás una buena decisión, aunque te repito que esto no tienen nada de malo en absoluto-

-pero….

-está bien- cortó la chica- sólo piénsalo bien y decide lo que creas mejor-

Fue una hora más tarde cuando ambas muchachas acudieron al comedor para acompañar la cena del conde y del joven Syaoran, la cual transcurrió tranquilamente, con las acostumbradas conversaciones padre-hijo que ambos solían tener, y por su puesto, todas aquellas pláticas que daba el conde a su hijo quien estaba por tomar tan importante cargo.

Tomó solo un par de horas para que todos los habitantes de la hermosa mansión acudieran a tomar su merecido descanso a sus respectivas habitaciones. ¡A solo un día del gran baile, me refiero a que al siguiente día se llevaría a cabo el tan mencionado e importante baile que les había dado a todos los habitantes de la casa tan extenso y agotador trabajo. Y fue así como todos acudieron a sus habitaciones completamente agotados.

-finalmente mañana es el día- suspiraba Shiori, ya preparada con su camisón para ir a dormir, mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de Sakura,

-¿Por qué estás tan melancólica Shiori?- preguntó la castaña viendo a la mujer por el espejo

-mañana mi querido niño tomará un paso muy importante en su vida-

-has estado con él desde que era un bebé ¿cierto?-

-así es, llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en esta familia mi niña, el tiempo pasó muy rápido para mi, quise a su madre muchísimo, era una gran persona y al ver a ese pequeño, que tenia el mismo espíritu y carisma, me puso verdaderamente feliz- sonrió la mujer con melancolía

-entiendo- asintió la castaña

-y esperé, mas que otra cosa, ver a mi niño tomar tan importante responsabilidad como la que está por tomar, su madre sin duda estaría muy orgullosa- sollozó- pero ahora me concentraré en ti mi niña, mañana yo te ayudaré a prepararte, te verás sin duda preciosa- sonrió cálidamente a la muchacha mientras nuevamente sujetaba su cabello en una trenza

-gracias Shiori- sonrió la chica antes de entrar en la cama y quedar profundamente dormida

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno, sé que muchas personas me querrán golpear, pero bueno, ya he dado una pequeña explicación de mi retraso y sinceramente lo siento mucho, pero por ahora lo dejaremos por ahí y la siguiente vez lo continuaremos con el esperado baile, en el que no sabemos que va a pasar.

Antes de responder sus reviews, quiero dar las gracias por si paciencia, su tiempo y su comprensión, la verdad se verán recompensados, gracias.

Reviews:

SYAORAN YOGGDRASILL.- muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, verdaderamente me has puesto de buen humor, ya que es la primera de mis historias que también leen los chicos, en las demás son puras chicas y, bueno, esta historia ha sido uno de mis orgullos, y bueno, me disculpo contigo por mi tardanza, pero estas fueron cosas que salieron de mis manos, lo siento mucho por hacerte esperar y espero sinceramente que te haya gustado. Gracias y nos veremos.

Katelau.- muchas gracias por tu review, bueno originalmente mi idea era poner al conde con ese carácter, por que bueno, es un excéntrico tipo, el típico noble que le importa muchísimo su reputación y además muy orgulloso, por lo pronto te haré esperar un poco más para ver el gran baile, pero espero que este capítulo a pesar de todo te hay gustado y lo hayas disfrutado, muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y nos veremos pronto.

LI MAHA.- de verdad muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión, tu apoyo y tu tiempo en mis ocurrencias, en verdad eso lo aprecio mucho y bueno, reconozco que esta vez tardé mas de lo habitual pero fueron muchas cosas juntas que no me dieron el tiempo y el humor para hacer nada, pero ya estoy de vuelta por aquí para dejar el siguiente capítulo, que verdaderamente espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes de nuevo tu opinión.

Chouri.- muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da muchísimo gusto saber que mi idea te guste tanto y sobretodo la personalidad de Syaoran que en lo personal es algo que me encanta, siempre me ha gustado mucho el personaje y adaptarlo así no me pareció mala idea y parece ser que ha tenido buen resultado hasta ahora. Espero que esta continuación te haya gustado ye me dejes tu sincera opinión, gracias.

Mokona-Alex.- muchas gracias por esa opinión y tu comentario tan lindo, muchas gracias la verdad me pusiste de buen humor y espero que la historia te siga gustando y todavía más, ahora solo queda esperar un poco mas para ver la continuación con el baile y ver finalmente la desición de Sakura, muchas gracias.

Juana-chan.- gracias por tu review y tu comentario sobre la historia, aquí esta la continuación que espero que te haya gustado, y ya saben que espero con ansias sus comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad.

Sashakili.- muchas gracias por tu review, aunque sena cortos igualmente me encantan, en cuanto a tu pregunta, si, Eriol va a salir en la historia, hará su aparición en el siguiente capítulo con algunas cosillas, aún así espero que te siga gustando y que esperes por el siguiente capítulo en el que saldrá el lindo Eriol, gracias y nos veremos.

Magdalia Daidouji.- amiga del alma, muchísimas gracias por perder tu valioso tiempo leyendo mis tonterías y realmente aprecio mucho esa evaluación, realmente me subes los ánimos y bueno, te diré que para mi manera de escribir he tenido mucho que aprender de grandes escritoras como tu, las que siempre admiro y que han sido tan buenas amigas, la verdad muchísimas gracias, eso no sé como pagarlo y vale muchísimo para mi, muchas gracias.

Akari Asakura.- wow! Los cuatro capítulos de una sola vez, realmente me sorprenden las personas así y sinceramente muchas gracias, me pareció muy lindo tu review y me has puesto muy contenta, siempre me levanta los ánimos escuchar comentarios como esos y sobre todo por que la historia les guste tanto, de verdad eso me pone muy contenta, muchas gracias y ojalá que la continuación te haya gustado, muchas gracias.

LulaBlack.- vaya, varias personas me han dicho sobre esta faceta se Syaoran, parece que mi idea ha dado buen resultado y que les ha gustado mucho, me alegra que siga siendo así y que siga recibiendo reviews tan lindos y tiernos como el tuyo, definitivamente me sube los ánimos y me pone de muy buen humor, espero que te haya gustado, gracias.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una, _

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	6. El gran baile

Hola de nuevo chicas, he venido de nuevo para traerles el esperado capítulo de esta historia y quiero agradecerles su apoyo a este proyecto y tan lindos comentarios que me han dejado, y que contestaré al final del capítulo.

Ahora si comenzamos.

Capítulo #6 "El gran baile"

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando la usual ventana con la débil seña de la mañana, se restregó los ojos y permaneció unos momentos así, observando las mañanas a través del ventanal, pensando a la vez en todo y en nada:

-buen día mi niña- se escuchó la voz de la otra mujer con quien compartía habitación, quien en esos momentos abandonaba la cama

-¡Shiori!- se exaltó la castaña incorporándose de un salto- pero que…

-está bien pequeña- rió la mujer- hoy tenemos un día bastante atareado y será mejor que comencemos con el trabajo temprano-

-entiendo- contestó la castaña poniéndose en pie- comencemos

Ambas mujeres acudieron hacia sus obligaciones, ese día, todos los sirvientes despertaron temprano, parecía ser que el trabajo que les aguardaba había dado miles de vueltas en sus sueños.

Sakura salió a los exteriores, preparando adornos para la mansión con grandes estilos y usando combinaciones de colores de lo más extraordinario, pasó gran parte del tiempo dirigiendo aquellos preparativos y se aseguró de colocarlos en los lugares indicados de la enorme mansión. Pronto se unió a los demás con la limpieza y el orden de cada habitación, estancia y salón, revisó nuevamente las habitaciones junto con los demás cuidando cada detalle, lo cual no le llevó mas de unas 3 horas, después todos acudieron al gran salón, en el que el trabajo fue mucho mas extenso, pues sus hermosos adornos de flores decoraban todo espléndidamente, colocaron preciosas cortinas color crema con bordes dorados, pulían de nueva cuenta los pisos y candelabros, y además, colocaron enredaderas con flores blancas en los arcos de las puertas y ventanas.

También en las cocinas había demasiado trabajo, en el que Sakura también ayudó, el conde se había encargado de pedir un menú de lo más elegante posible. Sakura dudaba incluso que un rey pidiera algo parecido, este baile iría más allá de la imaginación de cualquier noble, y eso nunca lo había dudado.

Sakura nunca vio rastro del conde o de su hijo en todo el día, quizás se encontraran arreglando los últimos detalles antes del baile, o quizás también su interminable trabajo no le daba mucho tiempo para preocuparse de esas cosas y en algún momento no se percató de ellos, pero en aquellos momentos, todos estaban tan ocupados que todo lo demás parecía tener la mínima importancia, pus sabían lo que les esperaba si el conde encontraba algún minúsculo error.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, ya casi todo estaba listo, se encontraban haciendo (en su mayoría) una exhaustiva revisión de todos los deberes y de cada parte de la mansión que había que tratar.

-¡Sakura!- llamó la mujer de entre la gente que había en el enorme salón

-hola Shiori- saludó la chica con una sonrisa

-mi niña, he estado buscándote por todas partes-

-lo lamento, es que estaba….

-está bien pequeña- interrumpió sonriendo cálidamente- ven conmigo-

-pero aún falta tanto- expresó la castaña con sorpresa

-no te preocupes por eso- le sonrió la mujer para después tomarla de la mano y guiarla fuera del tumulto de sirvientes que continuaban trabajando

Subieron las grandes escalinatas de la entrada, que también estaban siendo decoradas con enredaderas y un tapete que hacía juego con las cortinas del gran salón, se dirigían hacia las habitaciones y se introdujeron en la que ambas compartían.

-¿Qué pasa Shiori? ¿para que querías que viniera?- preguntó algo confundida

-¡para prepararte mi niña!- exclamó la mujer mirándola dulcemente

Unos toques en la puerta les interrumpieron de repente, y momentos después, una chica de larga cabellera oscura se asomó por la puerta, cargando un paquete grueso.

-Hola Shiori, hola Sakura- saludó la muchacha cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿lo has terminado querida?- preguntó Shiori emocionada

-¡por su puesto!- exclamó sonriendo la pelinegra-¡Sakura se verá preciosa con él!

Inmediatamente se deshicieron de las ropas que usaba la castaña y la acomodaron frente al espejo, mientras Shiori la maquillaba, Tomoyo peinaba su largo cabello. Sakura sintió como Shiori aplicaba maquillaje en sus párpados, pintura en sus pestañas, colorete en las mejillas y lápiz labial levemente rojizo en sus labios y sintió como había levantado su cabello en un peinado y un parte de cabello cayendo en su espalda.

Ambas mujeres abrieron el paquete que había traído Tomoyo y extendieron un precioso vestido de colores azul eléctrico y hueso el cual inmediatamente comenzaron a colocar a la castaña.

Finalmente Sakura se veía frente al espejo la obra maestra de las dos mujeres a su lado, sus ojos estaban maquilados con dos tonalidades de azul y sus labios ligeramente rojos; su cabello estaba recogido elegantemente con algunos churros y trenzas, muy estilizado y con una cantidad de cabello cayendo suavemente en su espalda y ligeramente rizado en las puntas.

El vestido era completamente hermoso, la parte superior era de color hueso, a excepción de una franja en la zona del pecho y el estómago, la cual era de color azul eléctrico y tenía forma de V al final, en la parte de la cadera. La falda del vestido, al contrario que la parte superior, era del mismo color azul, menos una franja en la parte frontal, la cual era de color hueso, y el vestido tenía las mangas largas, del estilo medieval. Finalmente, calzaba unas sencillas zapatillas de medio tacón color azul oscuro, del mismo tono del vestido.

-ya estás lista, mi niña- dijo Shiori emocionada y contemplando a la chica que estaba parada frente al espejo

Poco después apareció Tomoyo, vistiendo un precioso vestido de tonos verde esmeralda y verde claro, el verde claro lo llevaba su corsé de cuello cuadrado y terminación V, el verde esmeralda lo llevaba en la falda del vestido y en las amplias mangas. Llevaba su hermoso cabello oscuro recogido en puras trenzas formando un chongo en espiral y con un tenue maquillaje.

-vamos Sakura- habló la chica- ya debemos irnos

-si- contestó la castaña

Ambas muchachas se dirigieron hacia la habitación en que el conde y su hijo se encontraban, una habitación de buen tamaño, que el conde apreciaba mucho y en la que pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo sus actividades.

Tomoyo llamó a la puerta con tres toques y un momento después se les permitió la entrada, ambas entraron y al acercarse hicieron la permanente reverencia.

Se intercambió una mirada entre los castaños, y permanecieron un momento así, hasta que Sakura perdió el contacto y desvió la mirada, avergonzada. El joven había llamado su atención, se veía realmente elegante vistiendo aquel traje, mandado hacer para esa fecha. Estaba compuesto de una camisa de seda blanca, de mangas holgadas; un precioso chaleco blanco con bordados dorados y unos pantalones blancos.

A Syaoran también le parecía que la muchacha se veía preciosa, pero aún bien vestida, no dejaba de reflejar su dulzura, amabilidad, sencillez y fragilidad, aunque su belleza física había sido mejor remarcada y debía admitir que lo había dejado encantado.

-bien, hijo, es hora de bajar- la voz de su padre le trajo de nuevo a la realidad y asintiendo abandonó la habitación junto con su padre y las dos chicas.

Al llegar al salón principal, se detuvieron fuera del salón en el que ya había gente reunida y disfrutando de la noche, mientras que el conde se adentró en el amplio lugar y procedió a llamar la atención de sus invitados.

-estimados amigos, les agradezco profundamente que estén esta noche reunidos aquí para algo tan importante para mi. Como saben, mi hijo Syaoran Li comenzó un viaje hace años para buscar aquella sabiduría necesaria y prepararse para tomar el puesto que le corresponde dentro de esta familia y nuestra sociedad al alcanzar la edad apropiada. Hoy, celebro junto con ustedes el final de aquel viaje y aprendizaje que mi hijo ha adoptado, y celebrar su regreso a casa, listo para tomar las responsabilidades que el nombre Li conlleve, y esperando que pueda dar lo mejor de si y lo que todos esperamos de él. Así pues, les pido que levantemos nuestras copas para brindar a la salud del muchacho en este día tan importante-

Al terminar de hablar, la gente levantó sus copas y entonces, el joven Li les indicó que era hora de entrar, y efectivamente, en ese momento, las chicas entraron en el salón un par de pasos atrás del muchacho, quien saludaba a la gente con una inclinación de cabeza.

-damas y caballeros, les presento al heredero de las tierras del norte, integrante de la familia Li y a partir de hoy, el conde Syaoran Li- volvió a hablar el conde a los invitados quienes solo asentían observándolo

-¡salud!- respondieron en coro antes de tomar un trago de sus copas

Tras el brindis, el conde se dispuso a presentar a su hijo entre sus invitados principales, a caminar entre la gente que le saludaba o con quienes conversaba un poco, y en esos momentos, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban tras él atentas a sus ordenes. Sakura pudo darse cuenta de cómo las veían los invitados, era una manera extraña y algo difícil de describir, pero la hacía sentir extraña y de cierta manera intimidada.

Syaoran se dio cuenta de las miradas que atraían sus jóvenes acompañantes, y le parecería extraño si no fuera así, pues él sabía lo bellas y dulces que eran las dos, al parecer también ellas brillaron al entrar al salón y sabía que eran el centro de atención de algunos de los invitados.

Poco después fue la hora de la cena en la que todos se acomodaron en el gran comedor, adornado con un finísimo mantel, la vajilla más fina y los preciosos adornos flores de Sakura, los cuales eran de rosas rojas y blancas. Padre e hijo se situaron en las dos cabeceras de la gran mesa, y Sakura y Tomoyo estaban de pie a los lados del chico.

La cena fue espléndida, los cocineros hicieron en verdad obras maestras con aquellos platillos: la espléndida crema de pétalos de rosa, el faisán, las ensaladas, las carnes, estofados, las pastas, el vino, las frutas y al final un espléndido pastelillo en licor.

Al terminar la cena, los invitados regresaron al salón a beber licor, a conversar o a bailar, Sakura y Tomoyo seguían acompañando al joven Li en sus recorridos y sus actividades por todo el lugar.

-aquí estás hijo- llamó su padre apareciendo entre la gente- vamos, ya está aquí-

-está bien padre- asintió el chico y su padre desapareció- Daidouji, Kinomoto, tengo asuntos que atender, así que descansen un rato- ordenó el chico antes de desaparecer-

-Sakura: iré a buscar un poco de agua a las cocinas ¿quieres venir?-

-esperaré en la terraza-

-bien- asintió la pelinegra antes de ir en dirección a las cocinas

Sakura caminó hacia la puerta que daba a los exteriores y se situó en el balcón, observando el hermoso jardín alumbrado con velas y antorchas, respiró profundo el viento nocturno y observó la noche, las estrellas, los jardines y la maravillosa fuente adornada con velas.

-buenas noches- saludó un hombre extraño apareciendo en la terraza, vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca, su piel era clara y tenía el cabello y ojos oscuros, de voz firme y gruesa y de músculos marcados.

-buenas noches señor- contestó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia y bajando la cabeza- disculpe ¿necesita algo? ¿puedo ayudarle?-

-¿sabes? He estado observándote toda la noche- comentó acercándose a la muchacha quien lo observaba extrañada y retrocediendo lentamente

-¿disculpe?- contestó confundida

-ah, disculpa, soy Hideki Kimura, señor de las tierras del este-

-mucho gusto señor Kimura- asintió la muchacha y el hombre sonrió de una manera que la hizo sentir indefensa

-no sabía que Li tuviera tan buena compañía, no se le escapa una-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-¿es que no te has dado cuenta de la manera en que te miran?-

-no sé de que habla- respondió apartándose

-¿no te gustaría cambiar de ambiente? Podrías venir conmigo, recibirías un buen trato-

-me tratan bien aquí ¿Por qué querría cambiarlo?-

-eres muy joven, necesitas a un hombre que te cuide y que te brinde las comodidades posibles, y en cambio, necesito a una linda muchacha de gran entusiasmo y espíritu-

-lo siento señor, pero no puedo aceptar su oferta- respondió con voz temblorosa, mientras sentía como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos

-piénsalo, sé que algún día lo aceptarás- el hombre desapareció dentro del salón de nueva cuenta, Sakura bajó las escalinatas hacia el jardín y caminó hacia la fuente, en la cual se sentó sin poder evitar que la rebelde lágrima hiciera su recorrido por su mejilla.

-¿estás bien?- la chica alterada dio vuelta rápidamente encontrándose con el joven Syaoran

-si señor, disculpe- dijo secando la lágrima y poniéndose de pie

-¿está todo bien?-

-si señor, no se preocupe, de repente sentí algo en mi ojo, pero ya está bien- asintió sonriendo

De repente, la música comenzó a sonar en medio del silencio, proveniente del salón en el que la gente estaba reunida, el joven Li la escuchó sonriente por un momento, antes de posar su mirada en la chica.

-¿me concede la pieza, señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó estirándole le mano

-¡que!- se alarmó- pero…. No…. Es peligroso….. si nos ven….

-nadie nos verá, todos están ocupados ahí dentro, y dudo que alguien se asome a los oscuros jardines

Siguió ahí, de pie, tendiéndole la mano y observándola de una manera tranquila y armoniosa, la chica, sonrojada, tomó su mano sin prestar atención a las llamadas de alerta que le mandaba su mente y antes de que se diera cuenta, el joven Syaoran sujetaba su cintura y se movían al compás de la suave canción.

_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai_

_Subete sutete shimaretara_

_Ii no ni ne_

_Genjitsu w atada zankoku de_

_Sonna toki tisú datte_

_Me o tojireba_

_Waratte´ru kivi ga iru_

Sakura escuchaba la música, la voz que cantaba tan hermosa canción, mientras sentía el aroma de las flores, el sonido del agua de la fuente caer y un cálido sentimiento que sentía en esos momentos emanar de su pecho.

_Aa tisú ka eien no_

_Nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_Dou ka sono egao ga_

_Taema naku aru you ni_

_Hito wa minna kanashii kana?_

_Wasure yuku ikimono da kedo_

_Ai subeki mono no tame_

_Ai o kureru mono no tame_

_Dekiru koto_

Podía sentir la respiración del muchacho y escuchaba sus tranquilos palpitares, algo que era realmente reconfortante, su seguridad, perseverancia y vivacidad.

_Ah deatta ano koro wa_

_Subete ga bukiyou de_

_Toomawari shita yo ne_

_Kizu tsukeatta yo ne_

_Ah tisú ka eien no_

_Nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_Dou ka sono egao ga_

_Taema naku aru yo ni_

_Ah deatta ano koro wa_

_Subete ga bukiyou de_

_Toomawari shita kedo_

_Tadori tsuita n da ne_

**Fin del chap.**

Bueno muchachos, por ahora es lo que voy a dejar, sé que muchos me van a reclamar por que estuvo algo corto, pero estoy atravesando la etapa de exámenes y además tuve que hacer u proyecto de lo más absurdo y extraño, que me quitó bastante tiempo (incluido tiempo de sueño) así que fue todo lo que pude hacer por ahora, pero regresaré después para dejar la continuación.

Ahora, como petición de algunos lectores, voy a dejar la traducción de la canción del final.

It would be nice if

We could throw away everything

But what is most important;

Reality is just cruel

Whenever I close my eyes

You´re there,

Smiling

Ah- I hope your smiling face

Is with me until the day

I fall into eternal sleep

Are all people sad?

They are forgetful creatures…

For that which you should love,

For that which gives love:

Give it your all

Ah- when we met

We were so awkward

We´ve taken the long road;

We´ve hurt each other along the way

Ah. I hope your smiling face

Is with me until the day

I fall into the eternal sleep

Ah- when we met

We were so awkward

We´ve taken the long road,

But we´ve finally arrived.

Reviews.-

LulaBlack.- siento lo del capítulo, yo también creo que quedó algo corto, pero espero que éste lo haya compensado, hay veces en que hay un capítulo en la historia que sirve como explicación o para que se entiendan algunas cosas que ya pasaron o que van a pasar, igualmente te agradezco que lo hayas leído y sobre todo que te haya gustado y que me hayas dejado tu importante y valiosa opinión, muchas gracias.

syaoran-yoggdrasill.- muchas gracias por tus comentarios, auque me sentiré culpable de haber contribuido a prolongar más tu desvelo, pero agradezco que lo hayas leído y que siempre me dejes tus reviews, me ponen muy contenta y me dan muchos ánimos para continuar. Y sinceramente dudo mucho que el trauma que sufrí me ayude a inspirarme, fue algo verdaderamente doloroso y bastante molesto que aún ahora me afecta un poco, pero que estoy superando, de igual manera, seguiré escribiendo esta historia que, en lo personal, me está gustando bastante, te agradezco tus comentaros y nos veremos después.

Magdalia Daidouji.- queridísima Magdalia, te agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda, no sé que hubiera hecho si amigas como tu no me hubieran apoyado en ése momento, creo que en estos momentos estaría en una terapia o algo por el estilo, pero me agradó saber que contaba con mis amigas, la familia, en fin, las personas que aprecio, y bueno, creo que ese problema ya pasó y sé que un día me voy a reír de mi, de cualquier manera aquí está el esperado capítulo que espero que también te haya gustado y que me dejes tus lindos reviews.

Juana-chan.- aquí está finalmente el capítulo, lo más largo que pude hacerlo y con algo que pasara entre los dos tortolitos, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, y espero que me lo cuentes en un review.

Satin Radcliffe Felton.- aunque ya hemos platicado por Messenger, también aquí te dejo escrito lo agradecida que estoy de que me dejes tus reviews y ojala que la historia te siga gustando, siento mucho la demora, pero he tenido demasiadas actividades en esta semana que incluso tuve que desvelarme para poder terminarlas pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo, que espero que te haya gustado.

Nyx1007.- muchas gracias por tu comentario, me puso contenta saber que tengo una amiga más y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto como para dejarme un review con tu valiosa opinión.

Hermione I.- pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, me puso muy contenta saber que te llevaste una buena impresión y que la historia te haya gustado tanto, por tu nick me imagino que leías o escribías historias de Harry Potter, y debo confesar que no tiene mucho que entré a escribir y leer cosas de Sakura por que yo también estaba en el de Harry Potter y de hecho tengo unas cuantas historias ahí, pero bueno, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que me dejes un nuevo review con tu opinión.

Undine.- necesitarás avisarme que parte se te hace confusa para que pueda aclarar tus dudas, lo que haré con mucho gusto, por lo pronto espero que te siga gustando la historia y que me dejes el review con tus comentarios y tus dudas.

Chouri.- muchas gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad es que la que en verdad sufrirá es Sakura, pero más adelante, mejor callo o voy a hablar más de la cuenta, dado que eso lo van a descubrir ustedes. Finalmente llegó el baile con unas cuantas sorpresas que espero que te hayan gustado, estaré esperando tu review con muchas ansias.

LI MAHA.- de verdad muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión, escribo en los ratos que puedo, pero aunque quiera a veces no me es posible actualizar tan pronto como todos quisiéramos, lo importante es que regreso a dejar la continuación, algo que definitivamente nunca voy a dejar de hacer por más que tarde, siempre regresaré, gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, y sinceramente espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	7. Dulce amistad

Me disculpo por la tardanza del capítulo, pero mis semana de estrés llegó y estuvo bastante pesada, con trabajos, exámenes, proyectos, deberes y miles de cosas más que no me dieron tiempo siquiera de entrar a la página, pero ya he regresado a dejar el siguiente capítulo, ofreciendo mis sinceras disculpas.

Se que a muchos les gustó mucho la canción que apareció en el capítulo pasado, ya que me lo comunicaron en sus reviews. La canción se titula "Dearest" de la cantante japonesa Ayumi Hamasaki, la recomiendo bastante por si quieren conseguirla y escucharla, de verdad vale la pena.

Como una nota especial, quiero dedicar este capítulo a: Syaoran-yoggdrasill. Mi más sincero agradecimiento, pues me da gusto informar que pidió mi permiso para iniciar un proyecto basado en esta historia, en el cual estuve completamente de acuerdo y en realidad he quedado encantada con los resultados que hasta ahora he visto.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.

Ahora si, a disfrutar del capítulo.

Capítulo # 7 "Dulce amistad"

El amor es el arte más hermoso que existe en el universo, el arma más poderosa, la reina de los mundos, la madre de las criaturas y el principal instrumento que rige el mundo y a las personas.

Es cierto que existen personas que no creen en el sentimiento del amor, que lo consideran algo inservible, estúpido y aburrido, pero les puedo asegurar, que esas personas son las únicas que de verdad sufren en este mundo de un terrible dolor, y peor aún… de una equivocación. Quienes consideren al amor algo tonto y sin sentido, son almas solitarias que le temen al poder del amor, de caer a los pies de la inmensa belleza de amar a alguien más, pero que en su interior anhelan aquel sentimiento y entrega hacia la persona más importante de sus vidas.

Para expresar el amor no se necesitan frases ni presentes, solo sentir que aquella persona estará siempre ahí, grabada en tu corazón, insistente en tu mente y presente en los momentos en que más le necesites… a tu lado… apoyándote… amándote.

Sakura observaba a las hermosas estrellas que parecían brillar más intensamente en esa noche, en la que se había convertido en una noche muy especial, mientras bailaba junto al joven castaño y escuchaban el final de la bella tonada y suavemente detenían el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

-eres una persona intrigante Sakura- habló el castaño con mucha tranquilidad

-¿yo?- lo miró la muchacha sin comprender a lo que el chico asintió con una leve sonrisa

-ambos tenemos mucho en común, y aún no comprendo por que te niegas siquiera a entablar una conversación conmigo-

-sabe lo que pienso y mis principios señor, la educación que he recibido desde pequeña me lo prohíbe y no deseo causarle ninguna clase de problema- explicó bajando la cabeza y ocultando la triste mirada

-aún así- insistió el muchacho- yo tengo absoluta confianza en ti, tanto así que he compartido contigo algunos recuerdos-

Fue entonces que la castaña pensó en todo ello, de verdad que el muchacho había compartido momentos especiales con ella y de cierta manera había mostrado trozos de su mente y alma, sin temor alguno de expresarse con ella libremente y mostrarse vulnerable en su presencia, pensamiento que la hizo sentir inmensamente feliz.

-ambos somos muy parecidos: los dos muy obstinados, pero también muy solitarios, hacernos compañía mutua hará desaparecer todo rastro de soledad de nuestras vidas y memorias- expresó el chico mirando a la castaña tiernamente

La chica cerró los ojos, sintiendo una inmensa tristeza recorrerla internamente, la tristeza que el chico le transmitía en esos momentos y finalmente comprendió algo muy importante, no sólo para el chico, sino para ella también. Tras recordar las pláticas que tuvo con Shiori y Tomoyo antes de conocer al muchacho, pudo entender algo que la dejó completamente conmovida: el chico había sido enviado lejos de su hogar y seres queridos para internarse en aquella estricta sociedad, llena de personas arrogantes y petulantes, a las que sólo les preocupaba cuidar sus fortunas y sus reputaciones.

El chico tuvo que fingir todo el tiempo frente a las personas que continuamente le observaban y que constantemente le abordaban con conversaciones frías y sin sentido sobre temas que rondaban únicamente en intereses como títulos y dinero. No tenía amigos con quienes compartir inquietudes y pensamientos, alguien con quien poder sonreír sin que piense en ello como una burla, y tampoco tenía hermanos con quien hablar ni compartir recuerdos de la niñez.

Su padre era un hombre demasiado apegado a los deberes y a aquella sociedad, chapado a la antigua, completamente absorbido por los deberes y responsabilidades conllevaba portar aquel apellido, así como toda la carga de mantener ese nombre en un altísimo nivel de respeto en las familias y en la sociedad entera.

Comprendía que el único deseo del chico era un amigo… solo eso… un amigo… alguien con quien poder expresar su manera de ser, con quien reír, conversar abiertamente, pedir consejos. El joven Syaoran sólo pedía algo tan simple: ser amigos. Y eso era algo que la muchacha podía brindar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al pensar en la dura vida que llevaba el muchacho, y todo el apoyo que necesitaría ahora que había tomado un lugar tan importante. Pero su mayor tristeza fue darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba en la misma situación, era muy solitaria, y era claro que - aunque contaba con el apoyo de los sirvientes, quienes le querían mucho- no podía expresarles todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones como podría hacerlo con un amigo.

-De una u otra manera, sé que tú también me tienes confianza, y eso me lo has demostrado las veces en que te has desenvuelto frente a mí compartiendo algunos de tus sentimientos- dijo el muchacho situándose frente a la fuente, observándola

Sakura se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de la verdad de las palabras del chico y que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta del descuido. Al parecer siempre le había tenido una extraña confianza al castaño por lo que inconcientemente había compartido con él unas de sus preocupaciones

Levantó su vista hacia el chico quien le devolvió una mirada llena de ternura y con sumo cuidado enjugó las lágrimas de la chica con su pañuelo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-¿usted me pide que seamos amigos?- dijo la chica con voz temblorosa

-se podría decir que si- asintió el chico y la chica le miró directamente a los ojos

-está bien- respondió la muchacha después de secar una nueva lágrima- estoy de acuerdo

-gracias- respondió el muchacho regalándole la sonrisa más encantadora que la muchacha jamás haya visto y que le produjo una infinita felicidad

Pronto vieron aparecer a la muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros, quien apresuradamente llegaba a su encuentro.

-señor, su padre le busca- informó la muchacha tras la reverencia- dice que necesita hablarle

-bien, vengan conmigo- dijo el muchacho antes de regresar a la reunión, seguido de las dos chicas y reunirse con su padre en una esquina del salón

-¿me buscaba, padre?- preguntó el muchacho con sumo respeto

-si hijo, quiero presentarte a éste joven- respondió su padre señalando al chico que se encontraba de pie junto a él, de piel blanca, ojos azules profundos, cabellos oscuros, unas finas gafas y vistiendo un elegante traje color vino- su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y ha venido para ayudarte como tu consejero, después de todo, necesitarás un poco de ayuda durante algún tiempo-

-un placer señor Hiragizawa- respondió el castaño estrechando la mano del ojiazul

-el placer es todo mío- respondió el elegante hombre- pero llámeme Eriol, por favor-

-de acuerdo Eriol- respondió el castaño sonriente

-bien, vamos hijo, que aún hay personas que deseo presentarte- continuó el conde jalando al su hijo a otros lados del enorme salón-

Las chicas estuvieron al lado del joven Syaornan durante el resto de la noche, en la que continuó conversando con sus invitados, y su padre lo presentaba entre más gente, quienes complacidos comenzaban a conversar con él sobre miles de temas a los que Sakura dejó de prestar atención, pues la mayoría de ellos no los comprendía en su totalidad, pero indiscutiblemente, los ojos del castaño revelaban el mismo fastidio que los de ella al hablar toda la noche sobre las mismas cosas, pero el castaño sabía disimular muy bien toda esa agonía.

Ya entrada la medianoche, algunos de los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, de modo que el joven Li y las chicas estaban se habían situado cerca de la gran puerta, despidiendo a la gran cantidad de gente que había llegado a la presentación del nuevo conde Li.

Mientras el joven Syaoran se despedía estrechando manos y asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, las dos chicas situadas junto a la puerta, despedían a las personas haciendo reverencias, inclinándose, sonriendo y deseando buenas noches a los invitados.

-señor Li, muy buenas noches y gracias por la maravillosa velada- se despidió un hombre, cuya voz, Sakura reconoció y disimuladamente giró hacia ellos

-gracias a usted por venir señor Kimura- se despidió el conde estrechando su mano amigablemente- ha sido un placer tenerlo con nosotros-

-gracias, nos veremos después- se despidió el hombre caminando directamente con rumbo hacia la puerta

-espero verte pronto pequeña- dijo a Sakura guiándole un ojo y después desapareció por la puerta, mientras la chica se había quedado estática y con un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda

-¿estas bien Sakura?- preguntó la pelinegra al ver el estado de parálisis que se había apoderado de Sakura

-si- reaccionó sonriendo- estoy bien-

-¿segura?- preguntó la pelinegra preocupada

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- sonrió la castaña

Después de que el último invitado se retirase, las chicas acompañaron al señor Hiragizawa a su nueva habitación en el piso superior, en el mismo pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones del conde y del joven Syaoran y después, pudieron retirarse a sus habitaciones a descansar.

-¡estuviste maravillosa mi niña!- elogió Shiori en cuanto la castaña entró a la habitación y abrazó a la castaña-¡te veías preciosa, todos estaban encantados contigo!

-gracias Shiori- sonrió la castaña- pero no es para tanto

-¡claro que lo es!- se exaltó la mujer-¡te has comportado exactamente como el conde deseaba que lo hicieras, seguramente estará muy complacido!-

-¿en serio?

-¡claro mi niña!- Shiori besó la frente de la castaña con su acostumbrado aire maternal- estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has dado todo lo que esperaba de ti y lo has hecho de la mejor manera posible-

-gracias Shiori- sonrió la castaña antes de comenzar a deshacerse de su vestido y ponerse su traje para dormir

"estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has dado todo lo que esperaba de ti y lo has hecho de la mejor manera posible" eran esas las acostumbradas palabras de madre, la madre que miraba a sus hijos cuando salían adelante con algún obstáculo, cuando daban lo mejor de si, cuando superaban cualquiera de las expectativas de los demás. Tanta melancolía le traía escuchar esas palabras, como tantas otras que Shiori seguido le comunicaba y que la hacían sentir más sola que nunca.

Shiori y ella eran muy unidas y se querían mucho, quizás por que sus vidas eran muy similares. Shiori nunca pudo ser madre, a pesar de los deseos que toda su vida había tenido sobre tener una criatura en sus brazos a la cual llamar "hijo", pues al poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio con un joven sirviente de gran corazón, éste fue reclutado para luchar a favor del país en una guerra, en la cual perdió la vida.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la mansión, despertó en ella ése instinto maternal que creía muerto y la cuidó y protegió como si fuese su propia hija, y como madre, la crió con todo el cariño posible para que llegara a ser una gran persona y una buena mujer, y en éstos momentos, estaba segura de que la madre de Sakura, donde quiera que se encontrase, estaba completamente orgullosa de su pequeña hija.

La mañana llegó para Sakura demasiado rápido, pero como era costumbre, se puso de pie para comenzar su día, se sentó frente al espejo y se miró, se vio a si misma con una diferente expresión en su rostro, una expresión más alegre que nunca, más viva y dulce. Decidida, tomó el maquillaje de la mesita y procuró aplicar leves toques en sus mejillas y un poco de pintura a sus pestañas, y tras sujetar su largo cabello con su listón, salió de la habitación encaminada hacia los exteriores para elaborar su acostumbrada tarea.

-buen día- la detuvo una voz conocida mientras caminaba con rumbo hacia la zona de las flores

-buen día señor- saludó la muchacha con una bella sonrisa

-¿me permites acompañarte?-

-claro señor- asintió la chica mientras caminaba junto al castaño

Se situaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, y mientras la castaña comenzaba a elaborar ramos de flores, el chico la miraba pensativo, muy atento y casi sin hablar.

-gracias Sakura- dijo de pronto el chico quien giró su vista de las flores a la chica

-¿Por qué señor?- preguntó la chica confundida

-primero por estar conmigo anoche, me ayudaste bastante-

-pero si no hice nada más que caminar detrás de usted, mi función no fue sobresaliente-

-si que lo fue para mi, estuviste conmigo, tu sola presencia me hacía sentirme más tranquilo-

-por nada señor- contestó la castaña sonrojada

-y segundo, por aceptar mi amistad-

-me alegro de que deseara compartirla conmigo-

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?-

-si señor-

-cuando estemos solos, llámame Syaoran ¿está bien?- la chica la miró consternada, pero después de unos momentos de reflexión asintió sonriente

Sakura notó en él más seriedad de la acostumbrada, estaba más silencioso y reservado, con una mirada pensativa y perdida, pero sabía que algo le preocupaba y que le daba demasiado que pensar.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo la castaña observándolo

-me siento extraño- suspiró- preocupado por cosas que aún desconozco, quizás algo temeroso-

-¿Por qué te sientes así?-

-no lo sé- negó girando la mirada- quizás miedo a no poder cumplir mi tarea, o decepcionar a mi padre-

La castaña bajó la cabeza comprendiendo las miles de preocupaciones que el joven traía consigo, las cuales se habían incrementado la noche anterior, en la cual tomaba completa responsabilidad del apellido. Pero una idea cruzó por su mente en ese momento, y esperaba poder ayudar al chico con eso, aunque fuera poco y con algo tan insignificante, pero deseaba verle sonreír.

-ven conmigo- dijo la castaña tomando la mano del chico e internándose en el bosque

Caminaron durante unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a aquel preciado río, adornado con peces, cisnes y árboles de cerezo que embellecían el lugar con los pétalos rosados cayendo suavemente.

El castaño observaba maravillado el lugar, apreciando cada detalle con sumo cuidado.

-suelo venir aquí cuando me siento triste o preocupada por algo- expresó la castaña con melancolía- éste lugar ha sido mi propio confidente, en el que he podido derramar lágrimas y descargar todo mi dolor. Lo encontré pocos días después de que llegué y desde entonces se ha convertido en mi escondite de recuerdos-

-gracias Sakura- dijo el muchacho dibujando una de aquellas encantadoras sonrisas que siempre hacían feliz a la chica y observándola con todo el cariño posible

El castaño comenzó a acercarse más a la chica, hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron en un tierno beso que poco a poco la castaña correspondió posando sus manos en el pecho del chico, quien al mismo tiempo posó sus manos delicadamente en los hombros de la castaña.

**Fin del chap.**

Sé que me matarán por dejarla ahí, pero estoy preparada para los golpes y reclamos, sé que es feo, pero el tiempo seguiría pasando, además, sin intriga se pierde la magia de seguirlo leyendo, así que espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo.

Reviews.-

Hermione I.- aquí está por fin el capítulo y sin más esperas, traté de hacerlo lo más largo que pude, pero parece ser que el tamaño nunca es suficiente cuando algo nos gusta, cierto, de cualquier manera, espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes un bello review con tu opinión, ahora que encuentro a alguien con gustos parecidos a los míos, espero verte pronto.

Juana-chan.- finalmente ya sabes que paso después de que comenzaran a bailar, la oferta del señor tendrá algo que ver, pero te dejo a que tu misma lo descubras. Todo tiene algo que ver finalmente en la historia de una u otra manera. Pero bueno, no me adelanto a nada y por lo pronto te dejo disfrutar con esto que me dejes tu opinión.

Akari Asakura.- muchísimas gracias por esa evaluación, la parte del final también me gustó mucho y espero que el final de éste capítulo también te haya gustado, pero eso me lo haces saber con tu lindo review, gracias.

LulaBlack.- no sabes el gusto que me dio leer tu review, de verdad me puso muy contenta saber que el capítulo fue de tu completo agrado, y espero que éste no sea la excepción. La verdad es que mientras más escribo, más ganas me dan de tener a un Syaoran así, creo que tiene muy buena forma de ser, pero espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

Magdalia Daidouji.- muchísimas gracias por tu review, siempre me pone muy contenta leerlos, por que siempre me das muchos ánimos para continuar. Me dio gusto saber que te gustara tanto el capítulo en lo personal lo disfruté mucho y espero que también éste les haya gustado. En cuanto a lo de los exámenes, pues me ha ido bien, los trabajos también, y pues ahí vamos sacándolo, por lo pronto aproveché de las vacaciones para actualizar, sino nunca lo hago, gracias por dejarme tus reviews.

Chouri.- no me molesta en lo absoluto que me dejen sus reviews un poco cortos, lo que me hace feliz es que me digan que les pareció, así me dejen solamente una palabra, pero para mi vale muchísimo y me pone muy feliz, aún así, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.

Syaoran-yoggdrasill.- pues espero que las sorpresas que aparecieron en el capítulo te hayan gustado tanto como a mi me ha encantado las maravillas que estás haciendo con el proyecto, de verdad no hay palabras para describir mi asombro y mi mas sincero agradecimiento, me has hecho verdaderamente feliz, pues es la primer vez que alguien me pide algo semejante y de verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad, espero ver pronto la continuación del proyecto, para quedar más impresionada que ahora. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.

Kukume.- bueno, no puedo cumplirlo todo al mismo tiempo, ni tampoco pudo prometer que todo pasará al pie de la letra como me lo has pedido, pero hago un intento por hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero también es necesario ponerle algo más de intriga y suspenso para hacerlo más interesante. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que me sigas dejando tus comentarios.

Marla.- por fin ya salió Eriol en la historia como lo prometí y ya veremos que sorpresas trae consigo. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y que el capítulo lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, pero espero que me sigas dejando tus reviews y que me sigas dando tu sincera opinión.

Satin Raddcliffe Felton.- sé que el capítulo pasado estuvo muy corto, yo también lo sentí, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con el poco tiempo que tenía y tenía que actualizar, si no me iba a tardar más de lo usual y tampoco quería que eso pasara, muchas gracias como siempre por tu review y espero que te haya gustado.

Li Maha.- muchas gracias, tu siempre tan linda en tus reviews, te lo agradezco sinceramente, pocas son las personas comprensivas y pacientes con las historias y que comprenden los retrasos, por eso te lo agradezco muchísimo y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y que no haya perdido ese toque que tanto te gustó, espero ver tu review pronto.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una,_

_Que ésta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso se nuestro hogar"_


	8. ¿Que es esto que siento?

Perdón por la tardanza, y antes de empezar avisaré que tardaré un poco en regresar por que, al quedarme muy pocos días de clases, se me acumula mucho el trabajo y tengo bastantes proyectos, sin mencionar los exámenes de fin de semestre que presentar, así que no prometo estar de vuelta muy pronto, pero espero poder reponerlo durante las vacaciones, así que por lo pronto les dejaré el capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo # 8 "¿Qué es esto que siento?"

¿Cómo saber cuando se está enamorado?

Quizás esta pregunta sea difícil de responder, pues el amor es un sentimiento muy complicado, así como el corazón. Si, amar es muy fácil y hermoso, pero igualmente es muy difícil explicarlo y más aún comprenderlo.

Todos conocemos las historias de amor, en las que los enamorados enfrentan miles de obstáculos con tal de cumplir su objetivo de estar juntos y amarse con toda la libertad del mundo. Resulta difícil comprender la clase de cosas a las que estamos dispuestos a hacer cuando estamos enamorados, como también las difíciles situaciones que hay que pasar y todo el dolor que hay de por medio.

Cuando un extraño sentimiento surge dentro de una amistad, las cosas se vuelven más difíciles de lo que parecen, saber si se ha caído en las redes del amor resulta bastante difícil de averiguar, quizás sea por que el amor es el milagro más común, pero sin duda el más bello que jamás haya existido.

Sakura se separó de inmediato del castaño bastante sofocada y sonrojada, acababa de despertar de su letargo y había caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho sin dejar de culparse a sí misma por dejarse llevar sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos que sus acciones podrían traer consigo.

-lo siento- se disculpó apartándose un par de pasos

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico confundido

-esto está mal, y ambos lo sabemos perfectamente- contestó nerviosa- antes que nada te tengo un gran respeto y eso es antes que nada-

-¿te arrepientes?- preguntó seriamente viéndola directamente a los ojos y la castaña sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo

-antes que nada me siento consternada, esto va más allá de lo que podemos controlar-

-de modo que aún no estás segura- afirmó girando la vista

-siento temor- corrigió tomando la barbilla del chico, girando su vista hasta encontrarse con la de ella- temo a lo que pueda ocurrir y no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de los dos- el castaño asintió tomando la mano de Sakura y apartándola para salir de ahí, con una perceptible mirada de decepción, con rumbo hacia la mansión

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el piso con el puño con la fuerza suficiente como para herirse la mano y dejar marcados los surcos de sangre entre los dedos y la palma, pero le restó importancia, ya que el dolor interno era aún más potente que la insignificante herida en la mano.

Dejó caer las lágrimas libremente, combinándose con el agua del río, sintiéndose miserable y cruel, pero las cosas así debían ser. Ella no pensaba lastimar al muchacho, apreciaba mucho esa amistad y no deseaba perderla por nada del mundo, pero debía llevarla con la mayor discreción, ya que si eran descubiertos, vaya futuro el que les esperaba. Le dolía sobremanera haberlo lastimado, pero la aterraba completamente ser descubierta y al parecer, le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a la nueva amistad que tenía con el chico.

Se recargó en el tronco del árbol a calmar su llanto y los hipares que le acompañaban, y pensaba bastante en el chico, la imagen de él que no quería desaparecer de su rostro y se llevó la mano al pecho, percatándose de los acelerados palpitares de su corazón sin comprender aún de que se trataba esa extraña sensación que el chico le provocaba.

Pensaba mucho sobre el caso, la clase de sensaciones y emociones que habían despertado en ella desde que había conocido al muchacho, cosas que nunca había experimentado, que la hacían sentirse extraña e insegura, cosas que no sabía como expresar y peor aún, el no poderles dar un nombre.

Tras unos momentos se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a la mansión, ya que la hora del desayuno estaba cerca, y si no se encontraba ahí de inmediato para cuando el conde apareciera tendría problemas. Se apareció primero en las cocinas para llevar los platos, y se encontró con la muchacha de largos cabellos oscuros que la miraba con atención desde lejos.

-¡Sakura!- se exaltó la chica al descubrir la mano llena de sangre de la castaña- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿estás bien?- la castaña negó con un leve movimiento y la pelinegra la miró llena de compasión- toma- dijo escudriñando en sus bolsillos sacando un blanco pañuelo y comenzando a vendar la mano de Sakura- eso servirá por el momento, vamos-

Pronto, ya se encontraban en el comedor, vigilando el desayuno del conde, Syaoran y del joven Eriol quienes tomaban sus alimentos en completo silencio.

Syaoran pronto abandonó el comedor junto con el joven Eriol y salió de ahí sin dirigirle una mirada a Sakura, lo que la hizo sentir completamente melancólica, la mirada del joven revelaba toda su tristeza e hizo sentir a Sakura como la persona más perversa, como si lo hubiese humillado de la manera más vil y de nuevo sintió el nudo en la garganta, producto del control de lágrimas.

Poco después el conde también abandonó el comedor para ocuparse de todos sus asuntos en la quietud de su estudio y Sakura y Tomoyo rápidamente recogieron el comedor.

-ven Sakura- llamó la pelinegra tomando a la castaña de la mano y llevándola a los dormitorios, una vez dentro del dormitorio de Tomoyo, sentó a Sakura en la cama y procedió a buscar algo entre los cajones para después sacar un recipiente de porcelana, unas cuantas botellas, una caja con plantas medicinales y unos vendajes.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?- preguntó la chica mientras comenzaba a desinfectar la herida

-me siento terrible Tomoyo- lloró la muchacha- lo he lastimado con mi inseguridad-

-ya habías aceptado su petición ¿cierto?-

-si, lo hice, pero las cosas comenzaron a salir de control, tuve miedo-

-querida Sakura- llamó la chica posando su mano en el hombro de la chica- ¿a que le temes?

-temo por los dos, sabes tan bien como yo que lo que hacemos no está permitido, y temo que alguien salga afectado-

-de modo que has comenzado a sentir algo especial por él- afirmó la chica colocando las plantas medicinales sobre la herida y la castaña bajó la mirada- has estado mucho tiempo aquí, tan alejada de la vida que debías haber tenido, es tiempo de que dejes tu capullo y que vivas las experiencias que vienen para ti, que alguien te considere especial en su vida, deja atrás ese temor-

-no puedo, me aterra lo que pueda pasar-

-no temas a que alguien te quiera Sakura, si no te permites estas oportunidades entonces de nada sirve el sacrificio y el dolor- terminó la chica sujetando el vendaje

La castaña desbordó en lágrimas finalmente sobre las piernas de su amiga quien comenzó a acariciar su cabello con sumo cariño, mientras la chica de ojos esmeralda se desprendía de todo su dolor en ese momento.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-señor…. Señor… - llamaba el joven Hiragizawa al castaño que al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana- ¡señor!- llamó un poco más fuerte

-ah, si… decías…- reaccionó el chico dándose vuelta al chico que estaba con unos papeles sobre el escritorio

-¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó extrañado- parece que algo le preocupa-

-no es nada- aseguró el castaño- continúa por favor

-bien le decía…

En esos momentos se sentía frustrado, triste, decepcionado, molesto… se sentía tan mal de que la chica aun dudara de tal manera, que no hallaba como explicar aquella desesperación, pues su plan de convencerla había fallado, o mejor dicho, no había salido de acuerdo al plan.

Se había sentido tan bien cuando la castaña había aceptado, que esa mañana simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento y nunca pensó que la chica reaccionaría de aquella manera, derrumbándolo de tal manera que se sentía decepcionado de él mismo, de que aún no había logrado su objetivo.

Estaba enfadado, por que aún veía aquella meta muy lejana, aún faltaba un gran trecho para lograr lo que quería y esa mañana le había quedado muy claro, estaba resentido de que la chica aún no confiara del todo en él, que sintiera tal inseguridad hacia él… pero no podía odiarla… eso también le había quedado muy claro… nunca podría odiarla.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La hora de la cena había llegado y no se había visto ni a Sakura ni a Syaoran, ya que la primera estuvo en su habitación hecha un mar de llanto y siendo disculpada por la pelinegra, quien la excusó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El segundo estuvo en su estudio toda la tarde atendiendo asuntos importantes, de los que en realidad no había podido avanzar casi nada, ya que miles de pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza en esos momentos.

Después de atender la cena del conde, los sirvientes regresaron a sus dormitorios. Shiori regresó al suyo y al entrar vio a la castaña recostada en su cama de espaldas a la puerta, pero aún así, la anciana sabía que estaba llorando.

-¿esta todo bien mi niña?- preguntó la mujer acariciando el brazo de la chica pero no recibió mas que sollozos en respuesta- está bien mi niña, ya no llores- dijo la mujer y pronto la castaña se giró a llorar en su pecho mientras la mujer la abrazaba con todo el apoyo posible y así se quedó dormida

Abrió los ojos a la misma hora de siempre, al parecer la tristeza que la embargaba no estaba dispuesta a dejarla abandonar sus responsabilidades. Ansiosa se levantó con la ilusión de encontrarse con él en los jardines, se preparó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras aprisa y salió a los terrenos buscando con la mirada al chico, miraba de un lado a otro con impaciencia, pero… él no estaba ahí.

Desanimada se dirigió a hacer su labor con las flores y comenzó a elaborar sus arreglos, pero fue inevitable que las mismas flores, en aquel melancólico estilo, comunicaran el dolor de la castaña, adornadas con el rocío de las lágrimas de la chica.

De nuevo llegó la hora del desayuno en la mansión y las cosas siguieron igual entre ellos. Sakura estaba a un lado junto con Tomoyo, para cualquier cosa que los señores necesitasen, cuidando que todo saliera a la perfección. Otra vez no hubo ninguna mirada entre Sakura y el joven Li, él sabía cómo evadirla a la perfección y ella sólo buscaba una oportunidad para estar con él a solas y poder aclarar el problema, pero de esta manera se hacía cada vez más complicado poder lograrlo.

El joven Li y el joven Hiragizawa trabajaban en el estudio todo el tiempo, encargándose de miles de situaciones que ahora le tocaba al chico atender, Sakura, por su parte atendía todos sus deberes aunque sin la concentración habitual, mientras trabajaba sólo podía pensar en él.

"¿Por qué me siento así? Ha comenzado a invadirme una inmensa tristeza que jamás había sentido y sin duda me asusta, deseo arreglar las cosas con él, ya que no resistiré la culpa si las cosas continúan así, pero comienzo a sentir cosas extrañas cuando pienso en él o en la manera de cómo disculparme, y de seguro esto no me dejará tranquila"

Y es que Sakura no podía entender la clase de sentimiento que estaba forjando por el chico, algo que nunca había experimentado, pero que la hacía sentirse sumamente feliz, pensar que sentía dentro de ella algo totalmente diferente a las demás personas, lo colocaba a él en un sitio especial, aunque no sabía muy bien que era ese sitio tan especial.

Mientras abandonaba una de las habitaciones logró ver por la ventana la figura del chico que se paseaba por los jardines, hasta que lo vio tomar el rumbo de aquel hermoso jardín que había pertenecido a su madre, Sakura vio un excelente momento para salir tras de él enseguida. Bajó rápidamente de las habitaciones y salió a los jardines de la mansión, comenzó a buscar con la mirada pero ya no lograba verlo, pronto comenzó a correr hacia aquel jardín que se encontraba un poco lejos de la mansión, corrió con todas sus fuerzas por los amplios jardines y llegó al camino de hierbas que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, con cuidado se adentró entre las hierbas y pudo observar la puerta del jardín que se encontraba entreabierta y decidida la abrió.

Entró en el hermoso lugar y comenzó a buscarle mientras separaba las flores de su camino y pronto lo vio, hincado junto a unas rosas, las cuales observaba con detenimiento, sintiendo su fresco aroma, pensando.

-Syaoran- llamó tímidamente

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita?- preguntó el castaño mientras se ponía de pie

-necesito hablarte- suspiró

-será mejor que regrese, tendrá problemas si no la encuentran haciendo sus deberes-

-no seas duro conmigo- dijo suplicante- tengo que hablarte de estas cosas, quiero que lo aclaremos-

-me parece que ya ha sido muy clara- aseguró con un tono frío y porte firme y orgulloso

-¡lo lamento!- comenzó a llorar y el castaño permaneció en silencio, observándola fijamente- siento mucho lo que te hice, sé que te lastimé y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, tu indiferencia ha sido lo más doloroso que haya sentido-

-¿de que hablas?-

-quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, estoy dispuesta a serlo y poder estar contigo, entiende que aún no me acostumbraba a la idea de lo que estábamos haciendo y tenía muchos temores dentro de mi, pero ya no quiero vivir de ellos, quiero estar contigo y hacerte compañía- terminó cayendo de rodillas en el suelo- lo siento- sollozó

Syaoran conmovido se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó, la rodeó cálidamente mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello de la chica, pronto el llanto comenzó a cesar hasta que repentinamente, la castaña se quedó dormida en brazos del chico. Syaoran la acomodó sobre su pecho mientras él se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol para quedar bajo su sombra, y mientras la acomodaba pudo ver su mano herida, el vendaje con rastros de sangre y las plantas medicinales con las que estaba enredada la venda. Entonces la abrazó aún más cariñosamente y la observó dormir mientras con su pañuelo secaba las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica.

-perdóname por haberte tratado así, yo también te he hecho pasar por malos momentos- susurró el chico a la castaña que dormía tranquilamente recargada en su pecho- pero no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien-

**Fin del chap.**

Si, está bien, lo admito, estuvo corto, muy corto y sé también que recibiré muchos tomatazos por eso, pero por el momento les pido un poco de comprensión, estas son fechas muy pesadas y tengo que dedicarle todo mi tiempo a los exámenes, así que muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Reviews:

Kagura.- muchísimas gracias por tu review, me ha encantado saber que tengo una fan más y que la historia te haya gustado tanto, pero espero ver más reviews tuyos, muchas gracias.

Syaoran-yoggdrasill.- onii-chan, ya estoy esperando ver lo que dirás de este capítulo y más aún con la idea del proyecto, además espero ver la continuación del trabajo, lo espero con muchas ansias, me has tenido en suspenso. Espero que te haya gustado y ya sabes que quiero reviews. Nos veremos.

Juna-chan.- muchas gracias por el review y por los lindos comentarios que me dejaste, me ha alegrado saber que la idea de la historia te haya gustado tanto y espero que siga siendo así, así que espero ver muchos reviews tuyos.

LulaBlack.- vaya cuantas preguntas. Me imaginé que quedarían dudas como esas, pero ese es el chiste de las historias, que tu misma descubras que es lo que sucederá, pronto tendrás más respuestas para tus preguntas, pero espero también que la historia e siga gustando y que me dejes opinión de lo que te ha parecido este capítulo.

Marla.- Bueno, en realidad tengo algo mejor en mente, Eriol si participará, pero de un modo un poco diferente, les tengo muchas sorpresas a la linda parejita y un historia completa con Hideki, espera y verás. Espero que por lo pronto te esté gustando la historia y no comas ansias, todo llegará a su momento, solo disfruta de la historia.

LI MAHA.- que lindo review me has dejado, siempre logras sacarme sonrisas, me encanta leerlos, me levantan el ánimo y me hacen olvidarme de cosas malas, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado, esperaré con ansias tu review.

Hermione I.- muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me alegra saber que no he perdido el toque y que les siga gustando la idea, espero ver tu review de este capítulo con tu linda opinión.

LMUndine.- gracias por tu review y espero recibir uno más con la opinión de éste capítulo que espero de verdad que te haya gustado.

Danny-Suemy.-gracias por tus comentarios amiga, me alegran el día, soy una masoquista, me anima escuchar amenazas, lo digo por que recibo miles y aún así pido más, pero bueno, eso ya los abes, quizás por que eres una de esas personitas que me golpea (especialmente por el fic del que empieza con "I" y termina con "baka") y que también espero poder actualizar pronto, pero ya sabes lo que son los exámenes, unos quita-vidas. Gracias amiga.

Chouri.- bueno, ahí está la respuesta al beso con un poquito de frustración y una pizca de decepción, que espero que te haya gustado y ya sabes que espero los reviews con muchas ansias.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que éste paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	9. Celos

Lamento mucho la demora, pero miles de cosas se cruzaron por mi camino, además de la falta de inspiración y por eso no había podido actualizar, así que les agradezco su paciencia y aquí les dejo el capítulo.

Capítulo # 9 "Celos"

Aunque sea imposible de creer, el estar enamorado es algo simplemente maravilloso. Un sentimiento tan dulce y puro como el amor, el cual se puede compartir con una persona especial en la vida, sin duda es un milagro tan grande que incluso ocurre a diario enfrente de nuestros ojos, en los hogares, en las calles, los negocios y entre los amigos, pero que deja una agradable sensación al corazón.

Es increíble poder estar con esa persona especial, ese mejor amigo en el cual se puede dejar descansar toda nuestra esperanza, una persona que nos guiará fuera de la oscuridad y la soledad en la que nos sumergimos con mucha facilidad, que nos escuchará aún cuando los demás sean difíciles de encontrar y que nos abrigará cuando los tormentos de nuestros sueños nos persigan. Esas personas, sin duda, son los tesoros de nuestras vidas. Los diamantes de nuestras vitrinas.

Las personas son capaces de sentir aquel afecto hacia los demás, expresar mutuamente la importancia que representan esas personas en cada una de sus vidas. Para muchos puede parecer algo simple, quizás para otros algo repugnante, sin importancia y sin valor. Es cierto que resulta difícil explicarlo, describirlo, pero indudablemente el simple hecho de sentirlo es suficiente evidencia no sólo de su existencia, sino de su extraño poder sobre todos nosotros, provocándonos las sensaciones y experiencias más exquisitas e inigualables que, sin duda, marcan una diferencia en la vida.

Sakura abrió los ojos con lentitud, despertando de esa cómoda serenidad, por el olor perfumado del ambiente y por el canto de las aves que jugaban contentas cerca de ella, encontrándose con la cálida luz del sol que la cegó por unos momentos, parpadeó varias veces y pronto reconoció el lugar lleno de flores de las que claramente admiró los aromas y los peculiares colores.

-¿estas mejor?- escuchó decir a una voz, susurrando cerca de su oído. La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada atenta de Syaoran

-¡disculpe!- se exaltó la chica separándose del abrazo en el que el joven la tenía, dándose cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros- lo lamento señor, no era mi intención- se disculpó la muchacha con una reverencia

-está bien- sonrió el castaño- y llámame Syaoran, si no te molesta- repitió con una sonrisa ladeada. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se miraron por unos momentos- vamos- dijo de repente el muchacho poniéndose de pie y rompiendo el contacto visual- debemos regresar antes de meternos en problemas- aclaró antes de extender su mano hacia la castaña. Sakura le tomó de la mano para poder ponerse de pie y él la llevó fuera del jardín.

Caminaron durante unos minutos acercándose a la mansión, aún tomados de la mano, causando en ella una sensación extraña, que le provocaba muchos sentimientos combinados, mezclados, y que además, era algo completamente nuevo y raro para ella en todo sentido. Estando cerca de la mansión detuvieron su paso, ayudándose con la protección de un árbol, para poder entrar por separado y evitar que los viesen.

-nos veremos después- murmuró el muchacho dirigiéndole a la chica una mirada cálida y apretando la mano de la castaña entre la suya

-si- asintió la chica sonriente antes de separarse de él y correr hasta la puerta de la mansión

Sakura entró con su ruta definida hacia las cocinas, la cual no quedaba lejos de la puerta trasera por la que había entrado y al doblar una esquina (cerca de unos armarios, en las que los sirvientes guardaban sus capas, botas de nieve y bufandas) una mano la jaló del brazo hacia un pasillo solitario en el que raramente había movimiento.

-¿joven Hiragizawa?- el hombre miraba hacia todos lados en absoluto silencio, cuidando que no hubiera nadie cerca, mientras la chica le miraba confusa y después comenzó a hablarle en susurros

-Eriol estará bien- rió- escucha Sakura, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante- susurró el hombre mirándola directamente a los ojos

-¿conmigo?- preguntó extrañada

-así es, aunque no cuento con mucho tiempo y no puedo esperar demasiado-

-si, dudo que ahora sea buen momento- afirmó pensativa

-¿podrías buscarme en mi habitación esta noche?-

-¿tan urgente es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo?-

-si-

-está bien- suspiró- te buscaré en tu habitación en cuanto termine mis deberes después de la cena-

-gracias Sakura, te estaré esperando-

-por nada- sonrió- hasta entonces- se despidió corriendo en dirección a las cocinas, preparándose para la hora del almuerzo que ya estaba cercano

Sakura se presentó en las cocinas, en las que ya había movimiento y ayudó a terminar de preparar los alimentos que consistían en: una sopa, ensaladas, arroz, verduras, vino y carne; después, se dirigió al comedor junto con Tomoyo en la que prepararon la mesa junto con aquella vajilla fina, los manteles de seda con delicado bordado y las flores de Sakura en unos hermosos floreros de cristal. Y permanecieron ahí, vigilando la comida de los tres hombres que consumían en sumo silencio, al parecer, concentrados en sus asuntos personales.

Mientras almorzaban, Sakura pudo notar cierto comportamiento extraño, un ambiente fuera de lo común, que detectó entre su amiga Tomoyo y el joven consejero, pues de vez en cuando el joven le miraba de reojo, a veces con aparente nerviosismo, y la chica simplemente le ignoraba.

Esto era ya en sí extraño, pues bien era cierto que la castaña ya había notado en un par de ocasiones que el ojiazul miraba a su amiga disimuladamente, pero fueron cosas que en realidad no había tomado mucha importancia, hasta el momento, pues podía sentir que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Después de que los hombres se retirasen a continuar con sus actividades, las chicas regresaron a las cocinas a tomar su ligero almuerzo y después a continuar con sus deberes. Sakura y Tomoyo subieron a la habitación de Syaoran, y después de dedicarse a la limpieza y orden del lugar, prosiguieron a atender la ropa del chico, tanto lavarla, como remendarla en algunas ocasiones y acomodarla en la habitación del muchacho completamente impecable; continuaron arreglando la cama y cambiando las sábanas; después con la limpieza del cuarto de baño y por último con los muebles de la habitación, a los que limpiaron minuciosamente y revisaron cualquier desperfecto.

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron de nuevo a las cocinas, pasadas varias horas en las que hicieron una completa revisión de la habitación de Syaoran, ahora que el atardecer había llegado y ayudaron de nueva cuenta con la preparación de la cena y después a colocar el comedor con nuevas vajillas, los floreros y mantelería nueva, para los tres hombres que se sentaron a probar su cena mientras conversaban con tranquilidad sobre ciertos temas acerca de las tierras a los alrededores de la mansión y algunos cultivos que tenían en las cercanías, de los que pensaban sacar buen provecho.

Al terminar la cena, la limpieza y últimas actividades en las cocinas, los sirvientes se retiraron a sus habitaciones en uno de los pisos superiores y la joven castaña, oculta entre las sombras, esperó a que todos estuvieran dentro de sus dormitorios para acercarse al pasillo principal, y con cautela dio tres toques leves a la primera puerta de la izquierda y pronto, la puerta se abrió pausadamente, dándole paso.

-aquí estoy Eriol- se anunció la chica al hombre que tenía enfrente- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-tengo algo muy importante que quiero decirte-

Un joven castaño estaba escondido, observando lo que la chica de ojos verdes acababa de hacer. Había detenido su caminata al doblar la esquina y verla husmeando por el pasillo, y permaneció ahí, sorprendido de verla entrar a los aposentos de su consejero a esas horas de la noche. Se acercó al pasillo y después de asegurarse de que no se acercaba nadie y de que su padre ya estuviese en su dormitorio, se acercó a aquella puerta tallada y acercó su oído a ella, en la que escuchó la conversación con cuidado.

-es que para mi no has pasado desapercibida- dijo la voz que distinguió como la de su consejero- desde el día del baile, el primer día que te vi, llamaste mi atención, lucías tan soberbia que no pude evitar notarte como muchos otros lo hicieron-escuchó decirle de manera dulce pero firme

El castaño sintió una punzada en el pecho, una dolorosa punzada que comenzó a perforarle en el interior, y repentinamente comenzó a sentirse lleno de ira, se habían burlado de él, había sido engañado, humillado, y lastimado. Se separó bruscamente, y con los puños cerrados y una mirada fría que dirigió a la puerta, entró de inmediato en su dormitorio en el que golpeó la pared con el puño aún cerrado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- continuó la chica de ojos verdes- es algo muy dulce lo que piensas de ella, dile lo mismo que acabas de decirme-

-ese es precisamente el problema- contestó con media sonrisa el pelinegro mientras se encorvaba en la silla color vino- no sé cómo acercarme a ella, es decir, he intentado algún acercamiento, una conversación, incluso me ha descubierto mirándola, supuse que ya se habría dado cuenta. Pero no he logrado nada. Aparta la vista y me ignora-

-Eriol: dile lo que sientes, por lo menos ya te ha notado, trata de acercarte más a ella- respondió la muchacha hincándose enfrente de él

-lo he intentado, pero decidí que sería bueno pedirte ayuda, ya que tú eres su amiga. Ella te estima mucho y pensé que quizás pudieras aconsejarme, después de todo, conoces bien su manera de ser-

-bien- suspiró poniéndose de pie- te daré algunos consejos, pero es necesario que me escuches atentamente y que los hagas al pie de la letra-

-lo haré- asintió el joven agradecido

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran estaba en la ventana de su habitación, con la actitud más fría que jamás había tomado, se sentía un completo idiota por haberse dejado cegar tan fácil, por haberse dejado engañar, por dejar que su corazón fuera lo suficientemente débil como para que le mintieran, y además sin haberse dado cuenta. Ahora para su pesar, descubrió de la forma más cruel, que su padre siempre tuvo la razón sobre la debilidad de carácter.

Su frustración aumentaba cada vez más, no sólo había caído en un engaño y se habían burlado de él, sino que a pesar de todo, él no podía odiarla. Su pena aumentó cuando se dio cuanta de que sin importar que, ella seguiría siendo alguien importante en su vida.

Sintió gran pesar dentro de si, estaba completamente furioso, pero su más grande castigo sería el tener a la chica siempre en su mente, aunque ella no fuera para él, aunque ella escogiera otro camino, en el que él no se encontrara. Fue entonces que también sintió un gran resentimiento por el pelinegro, por que él le había robado algo importante, aunque fuera la oportunidad de decirle e la muchacha lo importante que era su cercanía para él. Ése sería su castigo por ser de carácter débil, no obtener lo que quería, y perderlo a alto precio.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura salió sigilosamente de la habitación del pelinegro y se alejó del pasillo hacia las escaleras, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada risueña y una sonrisa cariñosa hacia la puerta del castaño, y regresó su habitación, en la que inmediatamente se metió a la cama y cayó dormida.

La mañana llegó para la joven sirvienta, quien se puso de pie como siempre lo hacía, y tras prepararse animada, bajó a los jardines con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se abrigó bien con su capa oscura y salió a los exteriores con dirección hacia las flores para elaborar sus acostumbrados arreglos diarios.

A pesar de estar ahí un par de horas trabajando en aquellos espléndidos arreglos que siempre llenaban de vida las habitaciones y el comedor, no vio en los alrededores a ninguna persona, en especial a cierto joven que buscaba ansiosa con la vista por los alrededores, pero que hasta el momento no había logrado ver por ningún lado.

La hora del desayuno llegó y la chica, desanimada, se puso de pie con dirección a las cocinas en las que colaboró con la comida, como siempre habían hecho y después se dirigió a ambientar el comedor junto con Tomoyo. Poco después aparecieron los tres hombres en el lugar y comenzaron a desayunar en completa tranquilidad. Sakura buscaba la mirada del castaño, pero él simplemente la estaba evitando lo más posible sin dirigirle alguna seña, mirada o gesto; su nerviosismo empezó cuando vio sus ojos por un momento mientras conversaba con su padre, una mirada completamente fría, seria, sin sentimiento alguno, con dureza y sin compasión. En esos momentos, toda la felicidad con la que había despertado, se esfumó inmediatamente, naciendo a cambio la preocupación y el temor.

Sakura permaneció estática durante el resto del desayuno, con un dolor de garganta indescriptible que fue provocado por las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos y que ella contenía trabajosamente. La aterraba aquel aspecto del dulce chico que había conocido, aquellos ojos tan tiernos ahora comunicaban ira, frialdad y crueldad, algo que no le gustó ver en él en lo absoluto.

Estuvieron separados el resto del día. Sakura atendía sus actividades completamente desanimada y sin concentración, atendió las habitaciones, los salones, la limpieza y junto con Tomoyo continuaron atendiendo la ropa del chico hasta terminar. Acudieron después al comedor para el almuerzo en el que el ambiente continuó igual entre Syaoran y Sakura, y la chica desanimada, ya no se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se contuvo observando el piso durante toda la comida.

Al terminar los hombres de comer, las chicas se dirigieron a las cocinas a tomar su almuerzo junto con los demás sirvientes. Sakura movía distraída los palillos en el arroz, inapetente y con una inminente tristeza que ocultó con el pretexto de que había desayunado demasiado y que aún no tenía hambre.

-¡Sakura!- llamó la chica de largos cabellos oscuros

-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo?- preguntó aún desanimada

-sabes? El joven Hiragizawa se me acercó esta mañana-

-¿en verdad?- preguntó de nuevo más interesada

-si, conversamos un poco, es un joven muy atento y me dijo cosas muy dulces- confesó sonrojada- hace días noté una actitud extraña que tenía conmigo, es decir, noté que me miraba y que intentaba acercarse a mi en unas ocasiones, pero hoy definitivamente llamó mi atención-

-¿él te gusta?-

-bueno- contestó bajando la cabeza- no está bien que lo diga, ni que lo sienta, pero de cierta manera me siento atraída, además, me conmovió lo que me confesó esta mañana, pero en realidad estoy un poco confusa-

-no puedes hacer eso Tomoyo- negó la castaña- tu siempre me dijiste que me abriera a la oportunidad de que alguien me amara. No te alejes de la oportunidad que se teda de ser feliz, ninguna regla puede regir al corazón, y eso lo sabes bien-

-gracias Sakura- sonrió la muchacha- aunque aún estoy un poco insegura, quiero decir que apenas nos conocemos, quizás tratándonos más llegue a dejar completamente de lado cualquier temor-

-bien dicho- sonrió- el riesgo valdrá la pena, de que compartas un sentimiento con alguien especial-

-gracias- sonrió la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a la castaña- debemos ir a atender unas cuantas habitaciones- contestó separándose de su amiga

-está bien- asintió la otra- pero primero iré a dejar esta ropa a la habitación del joven Syaoran, ya está terminada- dijo la chica señalando un tanto de ropa doblada a un lado de ella

-de acuerdo- asintió la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cocina

Sakura subió hacia las habitaciones que se encontraban en el pasillo principal y entró a la habitación del castaño, se acercó a los amplios armarios y comenzó a ordenar la ropa en su lugar, tanto colgada, como doblada en los cajones, con el sumo cuidado de que se arrugara en lo más mínimo. Escuchó de pronto la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, giró pronto su vista hacia la puerta para encontrarse de frente con Syaoran, quien sin articular palabra la miró fijamente de forma seria y dura.

**Fin del chap.**

Prometo tardar lo menos posible para el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que por lo pronto éste les haya gustado y que me dejen sus lindos reviews con sus opiniones.

Reviews.-

Akira Asakura.- muchas gracias por tu comprensión, hago lo que puedo para traerles el capítulo, en general, tardo algunos días escribiendo, pero a veces tengo que darle unas pulidas y entre cosas de la escuela o cosas familiares, se me va el tiempo para subirlo, así que mil disculpas y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

Hikari- sys.- vaya, muchas gracias por esa evaluación, de verdad juro que me sonrojé cuando leí tu review, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me dio mucho gusto saber que la historia te esté gustando tanto. Por la parejita no te preocupes, aunque primero tendrán que pasar por una serie de obstáculos que espero te gusten, y que por cierto, el primero lo has visto hoy. Muchas gracias y espero ver tu review pronto.

LulaBlack.- bueno, la respuesta a tu pregunta ya está empezando a tener más claridad a medida que pasa el tiempo, pero tendrán que superar varias cosas juntos para probarse a sí mismos que es lo que sienten y si en realidad es duradero. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y también espero tu review.

Angel of the Watery.- no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, suele pasar muy seguido los problemas con el Internet y lo entiendo, gracias por avisarme y por dejarme un review en este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y también esteré esperando tu opinión sobre él, gracias.

Syaoran- yoggdrasill.- onii- chan, espero que esta idea te haya gustado, y lo digo también por el proyecto, que si bien no puse lo otro que te daría muchos problemas, espero que esto tampoco lo sea, de cualquier modo, espero con ansias ver la continuación del proyecto. Ya tengo listos mis pañuelos para llorar de la emoción. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y ojala que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

LI MAHA.- otro genial review tuyo, que de nuevo me sacó una sonrisa enorme. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por siempre dejarme comentarios tan lindos en tus reviews, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y también muchas gracias por lo de tu famosa operación regalo, de verdad me has hecho sonrojar, de verdad muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, y por tus molestias. Domo arigato!

Danny Suemy.- cierto, salí de vacaciones, pero tengo cursos de verano, así que no serán las más lindas o por lo menos completamente libres para actualizar, pero sabes que hago lo que puedo, y sabes que estuve algunos días trabajando en esto para que quedara mejor y que espero que haya valido la pena. Con lo de inu, pues sinceramente espero que si te haya gustado y que me digas si fue buen a mi idea o que simplemente la droga hizo mucho efecto en mi. Y no sufras por tus exámenes amiga, pronto vamos a estar en la misma escuela y saldremos al mismo tiempo, y para eso ya falta muy poco, espero que nos veamos pronto. Gracias.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	10. De celos y reconciliaciones

Las excusas no valen, lo sé, pero estoy tomando un cursito en estos momentos que tenía que atender, pero ya regresé a dejarles la continuación, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo # 10 "De celos y reconciliaciones"

¿Has sentido los celos alguna vez? Hay que tener mucho cuidado con estos sentimientos tan malignos. Los celos son generalmente aliados del rencor y el odio y pueden causar los más grandes problemas que jamás te podrías imaginar.

Es importante saber, dentro de cualquier circunstancia, que los celos representan un obstáculo en cualquier tipo de relación; novios y mejores amigos son los más frecuentes. Pero sin duda, en el amor, los celos son algo sumamente delicado que puede provocar el dolor más grande que se pueda experimentar.

En verdad hay que ser precavidos, la decepción y la tristeza pueden llegar a nublar la mente, pero es necesario abrir los ojos a tiempo, antes de que seas absorbido por los celos y quedes por siempre atrapado en una densa niebla de la que será imposible escapar. Así es seguro que descubrirás que tu persona especial, era sin duda la que sufrió más que nadie, la más dolida y perjudicada.

Los dos estaban de pie en la habitación, uno frente al otro. Sakura sólo pudo bajar la vista al distinguir en los ojos del castaño aquella mirada que al principio la atemorizó. Syaoran la miraba atentamente lleno de ira, de dolor y decepción y sin dirigirle una palabra.

-hola- saludó la chica con voz apenas audible- tu ropa está lista, la acomodé en tu armario- al ver que el castaño no contestaba volvió a hablar- bueno yo… iré a atender otras habitaciones-

-no olvides la de Eriol- habló por fin el castaño mirándola molesto y con un tono sarcástico en su voz

-¿perdón?- sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y giró su vista hacia el chico

-quiero decir que su habitación debe estar presentable y cómoda, sobretodo para sus visitas nocturnas- rió

-¿de que estás hablando? ¿Te sientes bien?-

-me siento perfectamente- respondió- y soy el señor Li, no olvide eso señorita-

-algo no está bien ¿Qué pasó?-

-nada pasó señorita- negó caminando hacia la amplia cama

-Syaoran: dime que es lo que está pasando. Te he notado algo extraño, sé que algo te pasa-

-que observadora-

-no te entiendo, incluso me hablas diferente, pensé que éramos amigos-

-no puede haber una amistad en donde no hay confianza y sinceridad-

-¿de que hablas?- él la miró con rencor

-cosas de tu vida que pudiste contarle a tu amigo, o mejor dicho, mentiras que pudiste confesarle, contarle la verdad, sin engaños-

-¡nunca te he engañado!- respondió la castaña mirándole sorprendida

-sé que no lo confesarás, mucho menos lo admitirás, pero lo que más me enfurece es haberme enterado por otros medios ajenos a ti-

-es que no te comprendo- insistió

-vamos, no seas ingenua. Te vi entrar en la habitación de Hiragizawa ¿o acaso me lo negarás?- Sakura lo miraba atentamente completamente confundida

-bueno… es verdad… pero…-

-ahí lo tienes-

-escúchame por favor-

-no quiero escuchar excusas- Sakura no cabía en si del ensimismamiento

-¿es que estás celoso de Eriol?- el castaño aumentó el tamaño de sus ojos, la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, pero lo pero de todo es que no tenía una respuesta para ella

-¡eso es algo absurdo!- respondió- pero si le advierto que está buscando problemas haciendo especialmente aquellas visitas y más aún en altas horas de la noche-

-pero…

-eso es todo señorita. Le aconsejo que se retire a cumplir con sus actividades antes de que busque serios problemas- Sakura le miró atentamente sin saber que contestar mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle le vista

-si… señor- esto último lo remarcó con un claro tono de reproche y salió de ahí lo más pronto que pudo

Syaoran se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar después de que la chica abandonara la habitación, bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños fuertemente enterrando las cortas uñas en las palmas, haciendo un increíble esfuerzo por que las lágrimas no le vencieran. Ese sentimiento de traición lo invadió de nuevo y se sintió terriblemente mal, pues aunque sabía que debía guardarle rencor a la chica, no podía hacerlo por más que lo intentaba, ella seguía siendo importante y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Sakura corrió por el pasillo, subió las escaleras presurosa y se dirigió a su habitación sin tardanza, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con Shiori y se dejó ir a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, la mujer la miró con ternura y la condujo a la cama en la que ambas se sentaron, y la castaña continuó derramando lágrimas en el regazo de la mujer.

-¿Qué pasó mi niña?- preguntó la mujer acariciando el castaño cabello de la chica

-es el joven Syaoran- sollozó- me ha dicho cosas horribles y me culpa de cosas absurdas que no son verdad, me siento terriblemente decepcionada-

-así es el amor- contestó la mujer, Sakura levantó la vista sorprendida hacia la mujer. Shiori adivinando la pregunta que se formulaba la castaña prosiguió- no me digas que esperabas que nadie se enterara. A ustedes dos se les notaba claramente, sus ojos lo decían todo- la castaña sonrió melancólica

-¿Qué puedo hacer Shiori? Ni siquiera quiere escucharme, me mira de una manera tan dura que no sé expresar-

-a pesar de todo heredó el orgullo de su padre- comentó Shiori- presiento que siente su orgullo herido por alguna circunstancia- comentó

-pero no sé que hacer, me siento terrible-

-llora mi niña, eso te ayudará a desahogarte-

Sakura lloró en el regazo de la mujer que la miraba melancólica. No sabía exactamente como describir ese extraño dolor que sentía en el pecho y en todo el cuerpo, sentía como si las fuerzas la abandonaran y como si su corazón hubiese sido estrujado y ahora permaneciera roto en su pecho provocándole un agudo dolor.

Las palabras de Syaoran retumbaban en su mente, así como la penetrante mirada que le dirigió toda la tarde, tan dura y escalofriante. Miraba esas imágenes una y otra vez, y le dolían cada vez más, y pensar que un asunto tan insignificante y tonto estaba poniendo en riesgo su amistad y haciéndolos sufrir a los dos de una manera indescriptible.

No le cabía la menor duda de que él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella, pero también que había sido demasiado duro e injusto sobre el asunto y que había tomado sus propias conclusiones sin antes hacer averiguaciones, sin hablar con ella, confiándose únicamente en cosas sin importancia. Se atormentaba cada vez más pensando en la manera de hablarle y hacerle ver el error en el que había caído, aunque no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, ver de nuevo esa mirada, que de nuevo le dijera esas palabras tan hirientes, la hacían sentirse peor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lo que no imaginaban, es que el conde se había dado cuenta de los sucesos a su alrededor, y que habían llamado su atención, pues fue al salir de su habitación con rumbo hacia la biblioteca de la mansión, que vio salir a una joven castaña de la habitación de su hijo, cubierta de lágrimas, y con tal estado de tristeza que no había notado que el hombre estaba ahí de pie y que la había visto huir con dirección a las escaleras, buscando un refugio en donde poder derramar esa tristeza.

Se había puesto furioso, encontraba cosas que comenzaban a tener sentido a medida que unía las piezas, y aunque solo fuera una simple sospecha, se propuso estar atento a las circunstancias a su alrededor y descubrir si era cierto o no, que estaba siendo engañado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llegó el atardecer antes de que se dieran cuenta, la hora de la cena estaba cerca y ella había estado en su habitación llorando en compañía de Shiori, que no había cesado un momento de susurrarle palabras de ánimo, o de pasar su mano entre los cabellos de la muchacha.

-vamos mi niña- la animó Shiori- tu eres una chica fuerte y sé que lo lograrás, pero trata de sonreír-

-gracias Shiori- asintió la chica secándose las lágrimas

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las cocinas en las que de nuevo se pusieron a trabajar en la cena. Pronto, Sakura y Tomoyo salieron al comedor y comenzaron a acondicionarlo para la cena.

-Sakura: ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pelinegra mirando preocupada a la castaña mientras acomodaban el mantel color marfil

-estoy bien Tomoyo, no te preocupes-

-a mi no puedes engañarme, tienes los ojos hinchados y has estado decaída toda la tarde, sé que algo te pasa-

-es algo sin importancia Tomoyo, de verdad-

-bien- respondió su amiga sin dejar de dirigirle miradas de preocupación- pero siento que no me estás diciendo la verdad-

"perdóname Tomoyo, pero no puedo decirte la verdad" pensó la chica, y es que su amiga estaba tan animada últimamente que no se atrevía a preocuparla con sus asuntos, se sentía tan bien al verla tan contenta, que no quería apagar su felicidad. Le daba gusto ver que su amiga era en verdad feliz.

La hora de la cena llegó y los hombres tomaron sus puestos en la mesa y probaron sus alimentos mientras discutían asuntos importantes, como siempre lo hacían.

Sakura estaba situada en un rincón de la sala junto con su amiga de ojos amatista, mirando atentamente el piso, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos que la perturbaban. Estar con él en la misma habitación la hacían sentir miles de cosas que se arremolinaban en su interior. No se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia él, tenía miedo de su mirada, de que le odiase… de haberlo perdido.

Esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir, por más que lo intentaba no podía cerrar los ojos, estuvo mirando la luna a través de la ventana, mientras era invadida por una inmensa preocupación y dolor, acompañados de un mar de lágrimas silenciosas que se empeñaron en adornar su rostro durante toda la noche.

La madrugada llegó y ella aún no podía dormir, decidió levantarse y bajar a los jardines, necesitaba despejarse un poco y pensaba que eso le ayudaría a liberarse un poco de tantas cosas en su cabeza. Decidió dar un paseo en los jardines antes de comenzar con su labor matutina, pues pensaba que su estado no la ayudaría a elaborar un buen trabajo.

Con paso lento comenzó a caminar, vio los árboles de cerezo llenos de magníficas flores, los arbustos estaban llenos de hojas verdes, las flores lucían más que nunca un brillante color que maravillaron la vista de la muchacha. Se adentró entre los árboles con dirección al lago en el que descargaba sus penas desde pequeña y poco después lo divisó, con unos cisnes nadando en él. Se acercó al lugar y se quedó de pie en la orilla observándolo melancólica.

-veo que madrugó- una voz fría la llamó haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo, encontrando a un par de metros de distancia a un chico castaño que estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol

-si señor- respondió remarcando lo último

-me imagino que deseaba comenzar sus labores más temprano-

-no exactamente- contestó desviando la mirada

-oh, que lástima- respondió con tono burlón

-si el molesta mi presencia me retiro- contestó la chica enfadada dando media vuelta

-al contrario- rió el chico- la encuentro intrigante-

-¿intrigante?-

-nunca creí conocer a alguien como tú, que fácilmente le da la espalda a las personas- sonrió al ver que sus palabras surtieron efecto en la chica que lo miró ofendida

-que curioso- se defendió dolida- en cambio yo nunca creí conocer a alguien tan cruel e injusto-

-¿eso piensas de mí?- preguntó fingiendo ofensa levantando las cejas

- si, eso pienso- lo desafió- una persona sin sentimientos que se siente con la libertad de dañar los de los demás y que se cierra a la verdad-

-y según tú ¿Cuál es la verdad?-

-eso no importa, de cualquier manera sé que no me escucharás y que mucho menos me creerás, como bien dijiste, en una amistad debe haber confianza y sinceridad- el castaño la miró sorprendido y la castaña salió de ahí sin perder el tiempo y corrió hacia la mansión

Sakura trabajó sin descanso durante el desayuno, con la cabeza alta, decidida a dejar a la vista de un hombre en especial en el comedor, que no pensaba bajar la mirada ante él nunca más, y por más que a ella le pesara, lo miraría de la manera más fría posible.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran estaba en su estudio, sentado sobre su escritorio de madera, tratando de trabajar con unos documentos que estaban ordenados sobre él, leyendo la misma línea miles de veces sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que decía. La mirada de la castaña lo tenía muy pensativo, así como las últimas palabras de ella que lo dejaron sin nada que decir.

Se había puesto de pie a mirar por la ventana, había tratado de buscar unos libros y se había paseado por el lugar sin conseguir concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que había terminado sentado en su escritorio de nuevo.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron y calmadamente permitió el paso.

-te traigo un té querido- Shiori entró en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos con una jarra y una taza, se acercó y lo depositó en un lado del escritorio

-nana, estoy confundido- suspiró- no sé que hacer- comentó pasando su mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños- ¿crees que he hecho bien?-

-mi niño, pienso que no te has dado la oportunidad de escuchar su explicación, me parece que has sido un poco duro con ambos-

-quizás, aunque me siento traicionado-

-si no permites que las cosas se aclaren, vivirás con un peso en tu mente que no sabrás si fue verdad, y con una actitud que no sabrás si fue la correcta. Sé que temes ser lastimado querido, pero créeme, ella también está sufriendo mucho por esto. Escúchala-

-como siempre, tienes razón-

-no creo justo que ambos sufran así, ella es una chica tan dulce y cariñosa, que me duele verla tan deprimida-

-lo sé-

-además… -continuó- sé que anoche no durmió, la escuché llorar durante gran parte de la noche-

El castaño escuchó las palabras de la mujer con remordimiento, imaginando la deprimente imagen de la castaña llorando en medio de la noche y una sensación de arrepentimiento lo invadió al recordar la manera en la que le había hablado esa misma mañana. Decidió hablar con ella y pedirle explicaciones de lo sucedido.

**Fin del chap.**

Por lo pronto eso será todo, procuraré no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado. Pronto nos veremos, prometido.

Reviews.-

Syaoran- yoggdrasill.- onii chan, muchísimas gracias por tu review, y vaya que fuiste el primero, por lo menos en dejarme el review, lo que me dio mucho gusto. Espero con ansias ver lo que sigue del proyecto por que me has dejado muy emocionada y por lo del capítulo, pues muchísimas gracias, y espero que éste te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Prometo no tardar.

Hikari- sys.- me dio gusto saber que disfrutaste tanto el capítulo, eso quiere decir que la idea no estuvo mal, lo cual me alegra. Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero al parecer estuve muy solicitada estas últimas veces y me tarde en subir estos últimos dos capítulos, pero tuve que escribir de a ratos y subirlo en cuanto pude, por eso, lo siento.

Shaery Hiroshi.- muchísimas gracias por el review, bien dice el dicho "mas vale tarde que nunca" y me ha dado mucho gusto saber que la historia te haya gustado tanto. Me dejaste pensativa con lo del título, pero no quiero dejar a nadie con dudas, por lo que te lo voy a explicar: el título vino a mi mente, ya que digamos que es un amor que fue creciendo con los años, quiero decir, que nació algo entre Syaoran y Sakura en el momento en el que ambos se vieron a los ojos cuando eran niños, y que ese sentimiento perduró los años que estuvieron separados hasta que se encontraron de nuevo. Fue un **amor **que se formó **a través del tiempo**. Espero que haya podido aclarar tu duda, y también espero ver tu review muy pronto. Gracias.

Cari.- muchas gracias por el review, de verdad espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, y como pediste, aquí está el esperado capítulo, espero verte pronto.

Akari Asakura.- espero que hayas disfrutado la continuación. No te preocupes por la historia, no pienso dejarla inconclusa, puede que tarde un poco, como ahora, o quizás un poco más, pero puedes estar segura de que regresaré. Muchas gracias por tus evaluaciones y cometarios sobre la historia y espero verte pronto.

Tsumika.- muchísimas gracias, te confieso que me sacaste una sonrisa con tu review, me dio mucho gusto ver que te guste tanto la historia y de corazón espero que así siga siendo, así que esperaré recibir tu review con la opinión de éste capítulo.

KAGURA.- muchas gracias por tomar un momento de tu tiempo para dejarme el review, de verdad te lo agradezco, y espero que la historia te siga gustando tanto como ahora, esperaré con ansias tu review con tus opiniones.

Kaori- chan.- si, parece ser que hay muchas cosas que se interponen en la felicidad de Sakura y Syaoran, pero será en el siguiente capítulo en el que veremos cómo logran arreglarse con este pequeño percance, que aunque es pequeño, les traerá problemas. Pero mejor me despido antes de que hable de más, ojala que te haya gustado y espero verte pronto.

Hermione I.- me queda esperar tu respuesta de éste capítulo, pero rezo por que te haya gustado, y espero ver tu lindo review muy pronto con tu opinión. Gracias.

Chouri.- estuve de acuerdo contigo en muchas cosas, los celos de hombre, que Eriol es muy tierno y que Syaoran malinterpreta las cosas, falta ver la manera en que arreglará las cosas con Sakura, y falta ver si ahora ella quiere escucharlo, pero eso lo descubrirás en el siguiente capítulo, que no tardará.

LulaBlack.- que gusto saber que disfrutaste tanto el capítulo pasado, me he quietado una preocupación de encima. Te confieso que todas las reflexiones de los capítulos, son hechas exclusivamente por mí, y me da gusto también saber que les gustan tanto, son mis sinceros puntos de vista de las situaciones, y espero que hagan buen efecto, muchas gracias de verdad. Espero ver tu opinión de éste capítulo pronto.

Danny Suemy.- muchas gracias amiga, me subes el ánimo la mayoría del tiempo que me siento mal y eso me ayuda para mis actualizaciones aunque no me lo creas, espero que te la pasas bien en tus vacaciones y que eso no evite que me mandes un review nuevo con tus lindos comentarios, y ya no tardaré en subir la nueva de Inuyasha, lo haré en estos días para que me des tu opinión. Nos vemos.

Nafuri.- muchas gracias por dejarme un review, significa mucho para mí que me den sus opiniones y comentarios sobre la historia. Espero que me des el nombre de tu historia para que pueda entrar a leerla y te deje un review con mi opinión, espero verte pronto.

Angel of the watery.- sin más espera ya dejé aquí el capítulo para que quites esas ansias de saber lo que pasó, pero nos toca hasta el siguiente capítulo saber de que manera arreglarán las cosas nuestros tortolos, no tardaré, lo prometo. Espero ver pronto tu review.

Mokona Alex.- no te preocupes por lo del review, entiendo lo de los exámenes y sé que absorben mucho el tiempo, pero si espero que no dejen de enviármelos por que me ponen muy contenta y me dan ánimos de seguir. Espero ver el tuyo pronto y espero que te haya gustado. Gracias.

Magdalia Daidouji.- ya extrañaba que me saltaras encima. Me dio mucho gusto ver tu review, siempre me has subido el ánimo y me has apoyado y eso te lo agradezco muchísimo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre el fic, la verdad me siento orgullosa de él por que me di cuenta de que mi calidad de escritura he mejorado mucho, y de eso me doy cuenta en las personas que me dejan sus reviews, por eso te agradezco mucho y espero ver tu review pronto.

thanairy alfaro mata.- gracias por el review, te comento que fuiste la número 100, de verdad muchas gracias por entrar a dejármelo y sinceramente espero que te haya gustado. Gracias.

Wow, 17 reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que entraron a dejármelo, y aquellos que no lo hagan, espero que se animen a hacerlo algún día, se los agradeceré con toda el alma.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	11. Explicaciones

Ya estoy de vuelta. Prometí tardar lo menos posible, así que aquí estoy de nuevo para dejarles la historia, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones.

Capítulo #11 "Explicaciones"

A veces me pregunto que pasaría si en el mundo no existiera el perdón. Fuera de cualquier cultura, religión, costumbre o creencia, me parece que el perdón es, a veces, es un gran paso para mejores vidas. En muchos casos puede ayudarnos no sólo a aclarar la mente confusa que aturde llena de dudas, pero puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que, la mayoría del tiempo, el perdón nos ha ayudado a conocer personas nuevas, hacer amigos e incluso encontrar el amor.

Si se mira desde un optimista punto de vista, el perdón abre las puertas hacia algo nuevo y extraordinario, y así podemos empezar de nuevo, corregir aquel error, ponerse de pie y recuperarse de la caída, y además, puede ayudarnos a recuperar aquello que ya dábamos por perdido, aquello tan valioso que guardábamos con recelo, y que sin embargo, estuvo en peligro de perderse por un simple descuido en el que la mente nos jugó sucio.

Sakura se había puesto de pie esa mañana a su hora acostumbrada. Pensaba en varias cosas mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una mirada melancólica y distante, algo demacrada después de tanto llorar. Si, había llorado. Lloró en la noche, aunque se prometió que seguiría adelante, no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas al recordar el rostro frío y altivo de Syaoran, de su desconfianza y de la manera injusta en la que la había tratado.

Bajó a la puerta del jardín y sacó su capa con la que se abrigó bien antes de salir, pero a unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo. Distinguió a una pareja caminando por los jardines, se ocultó rápidamente detrás de un árbol y desde ahí los observó. Sea trataba de su amiga Tomoyo y del joven Eriol, quienes caminaban tranquilamente y tomados de la mano, mientras conversaban cómodamente y reían de vez en cuando de alguna broma hecha por el muchacho.

Sakura escuchaba conmovida su plática, en la que hablaban de ellos mismos, se contaban secretos, narraban hechos de sus vidas y se repetían constantemente su admiración y afecto por el otro.

Eriol era un joven inglés, que a pesar de haber sido criado en una clase privilegiada, claramente sus modales y su físico llamaban mucho la atención entre las personas, sobretodo en la población femenina. Poseía una educación refinada, de modales impecables. Claramente un digno caballero. Pero no era de la clase de persona que se pavoneaba tratando de llamar la atención de la gente. Esa era la combinación que agradaba a las mujeres que lo conocían: su carácter sencillo y su atractivo físico, que cabe mencionar que para muchos nobles, era envidiable.

Sakura podía dar fe de la amable y respetuosa forma de ser del chico, pues desde su llegada había entablado conversaciones con ella y rápidamente simpatizaron, fue por eso mismo que él le confió un sentimiento que comenzó a albergar en su interior por su amiga Tomoyo, y fue por eso que Sakura accedió a brindarle su ayuda y sus consejos.

Recargó su cabeza y su espalda en el tronco del árbol, cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente. Así debía ser el amor ideal. Desde niña había soñado con eso, como cualquiera lo hace, enamorarse de un hombre, un hombre perfecto con el que se casaría y formaría su propia familia, tan dulce y armoniosa como la que ella tuvo alguna vez.

Soñaba a menudo con despertar en la mañana y descubrir a su lado a su querido esposo aún durmiendo, listo para despertar en cualquier momento y saludarla con un beso en los labios y una sonrisa. Y sus hijos, esos hijos traviesos que aún dormían plácidamente en sus camas, a los que despertaría amorosamente con un beso en la frente y una caricia en sus cabecitas, y tras comenzar el día con su alegre desayuno, se separarían a trabajar en sus labores correspondientes y se reunirían al atardecer para su merienda, y después, ir a dormir.

Miró sonriente a la pareja, y debía admitir que con cierta envidia, pues ante sus ojos tenía una muestra de lo que ella había deseado durante toda su vida, y que aún esperaba ansiosa por su llegada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran observaba desde su ventana hacia los jardines. Había decidido no bajar, sabiendo que la castaña estaría allí haciendo sus ramos de flores. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la imagen de su consejero y su sirvienta, conversando animadamente y tomados de las manos, con una clara mirada cariñosa en la que distinguió un brillo que nunca había visto antes.

En ese momento, varias dudas asaltaron su mente. Si Eriol tenía algo con Tomoyo, entonces no había posibilidad de que estuviera interesado en Sakura. Aunque la conversación que había escuchado aún daba vueltas en su cabeza, las cosas tomaban o perdían sentido a medida que las unía. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él al encontrarse aún mas confundido acerca de lo que ocurría, y así decidió que era indispensable hablar con ella y aclarar ese maldito embrollo que jugaba con su mente incesantemente.

Se sintió vil y despiadado conforme pasaban los minutos, de ser cierto aquello que imaginaba, había sido increíblemente injusto con la castaña y ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de aclarar ese malentendido antes. La culpa lo invadió cuando recordó aquellos hirientes comentarios, esa dura mirada que le había dirigido todo el tiempo, su actitud arrogante, su indiferencia y distanciamiento y sólo pudo pasar su mano por su desordenado cabello, mientras suspiraba decepcionado y acudía a atender sus deberes con rapidez.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No se habían visto en todo el día. Sakura había estado ocupada con sus obligaciones en la habitación de Syaoran y después con las otras 99 de la mansión con demasiadas cosas en su mente como para pensar demasiado en el problema. Syaoran había estado enfrascado en varios papeles y asuntos en su estudio, analizando cada situación y tomando varias decisiones que decretó al instante.

Después del almuerzo, en el que Sakura evitaba su mirada a toda costa, se dirigió de nuevo a su estudio, seguido de cerca por el chico inglés que le arrojaba una mirada curiosa y llena de dudas.

Se acomodaron en el amplio escritorio y terminaron juntos con varios documentos, que fueron enviados de inmediato por órdenes del castaño. Se recargó en su cómoda silla al terminar, acomodando sus brazos en las coderas y mirando perdidamente el escritorio de fina madera, mientras el pelinegro lo miraba curioso desde su sitio.

-Eriol…- llamó dudoso

-¿si?- respondió el inglés

-hay algo que quiero saber y que quiero que tú me aclares- Syaoran apoyó los brazos en su escritorio mientras miraba al ojiazul seriamente

-¿Qué pasa?- Syaoran suspiró profundamente antes de continuar

-¿acaso tu…. Sientes algo especial por Sakura?- Eriol soltó una carcajada antes de mirarlo con incredulidad- no lo encuentro divertido- objetó el castaño

-lo siento, pero es que no entiendo por que me preguntas eso- se disculpó mientras se acomodaba en su silla- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que sentía algo por ella?-

-¿quieres decir que no es verdad?-

-por supuesto que no. No voy a mentirte. Sakura es una muchacha muy atractiva, de un gran corazón y de un carácter muy dulce, pero no es mi tipo de chica-

Syaoran se relajó bastante tras escuchar esa confesión, su corazón volvió a latir vigorosamente y su ánimo regresó.

-creo que ya entiendo- comentó el pelinegro mientras lo miraba divertido- y creo que debes hablar con ella-

-no sé que decirle- resopló el castaño

-puedes quedarte aquí y esperar a que suceda algo, aunque no te aseguro que tu problema se solucione. El tiempo no lo arreglará, así que tú debes hacerlo-

-lo sé-

-bien- Eriol se puso de pie y sonrió al castaño- yo me retiro a atender algunos asuntos- y salió del estudio

Syaoran salió de su estudio poco tiempo después caminando por los pasillos concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, con una decisión ya tomada sobre el asunto, y suponiendo la ubicación de la chica, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación en el amplio pasillo principal y se apresuró a entrar al lugar en el que, en efecto, encontró a la castaña trabajando.

Se miraron el uno al otro fuertemente, y fue la castaña la que rompió el contacto, tratando de alejarse de ahí. Syaoran la tomó del brazo impidiendo que saliera.

-tenemos que hablar- fue lo único que pronunció antes de guiarla fuera de ahí, a través de los pasillos, bajando las escaleras y a través de la puerta hacia los jardines en los que se detuvo, cuando la distancia de la mansión le pareció apropiada

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó la castaña con un tono frío, soltándose de la mano del chico que sostenía su brazo

-necesitamos aclarar esto…- comenzó Syaoran

-¿para que?- estallo la castaña- no tiene caso que hablemos de un asunto del pasado-

-¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?- preguntó él en el mismo tono tomándola fuertemente de los hombros

-tú no quisiste escucharme en ese momento y sacaste tus propias conjeturas- respondió Sakura llena de lágrimas- Aún no comprendo la razón de tu actitud tan arrogante y fría, y ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de saber que fue lo que te hizo sentir esa clase de odio hacia mí-

-escúchame-

-¡no!- cortó la castaña- me pareció que tomaste una decisión y la respeto, yo también pienso que es bueno que las cosas sean así, nos hemos lastimado el uno al otro y no quiero que llegue mas lejos-

-es que yo no busco que nos distanciemos- Sakura secó la lágrima que surcaba su mejilla y se aventuró a mirarlo a los ojos

-pero yo creo que eso será lo mejor para los dos. No hay razón para que esto continúe si lo único que hemos logrado ha sido hacernos daño. Y yo no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo-Sakura salió corriendo del lugar secando las lágrimas de su rostro. Syaoran se quedó estático en ese lugar, aún escuchando las últimas palabras de la chica, y sintiendo como aquella llama de esperanza que había surgido en él se agotaba por completo

Pero vaya sorpresa. No estaban solos. Alguien, que ellos nunca hubieran imaginado, lo había visto todo: el conde. Y es poco decir que estaba furioso, no cabía en si del ensimismamiento de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, de que había sido engañado y que se reían de él a sus espaldas.

Finalmente su hijo era muy obstinado, y al parecer se había rehusado a sus órdenes, de adquirir todo aquello que le faltaba para poder tomar cargo de ése privilegiado puesto como la cabeza de la familia, como el heredero de las tierras, la fortuna, y sobre todo, de ése puesto tan importante, que su mismo padre se había encargado de llenar de respeto y poder.

Y el conde no pensaba dejarlo pasar. No iba a darle la espalda a tan enorme escándalo. Sus reglas habían sido desobedecidas. Sus órdenes no habían sido acatadas. Su hijo lo había engañado, se había atrevido a volver a casa inundado de mentiras con las que el nombre de la familia estaba en peligro. Sin duda una gran catástrofe se avecinaba si él no ponía cartas en el asunto y se encargaba de aquellos que le habían desobedecido, que se habían burlado de él en su mismo hogar y que ponían en riesgo el nombre de la familia. El nombre de la familia Li no sería destruido por aquellos dos jóvenes atrevidos y estúpidos.

En su mente formulaba sus movimientos mientras miraba por la ventana la figura de su joven hijo quien se encontraba sentado en los jardines, entre las flores que miraba lleno de melancolía. Ya sabía que hacer. Se encargaría de resolver el problema él mismo, por que nadie se burlaba de él, por que nadie mancharía el nombre de su familia, por que nadie echaría abajo todos sus logros. Ellos pagarían muy caro su grave error.

**Fin del chap.**

Esto es todo por el momento. Sé que es muy corto, pero les pido un poco de comprensión, ya que algunas cosas me impidieron actualizar antes y me vi obligada a trabajar por ratos cortos, así que redacté el capítulo durante varios días, pero prometo hacer lo posible por que el próximo capítulo no tarde.

Reviews:

Angel of the watery.- muchísimas gracias por tu lindo review. Pues si, el conde ya los vio otra vez y ahora si está planeando hacer algo con ellos, falta ver que es lo que hará para evitar que el nombre de su familia quede manchado. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia que, espero, te siga gustando mucho. Nos veremos.

Hikari- sys.- me disculpo, por que sé que estos dos capítulos han sido muy tristes, me dolió escribirlos, pero hay que darle cierta emoción a esta historia, ya que algo emocionante se avecina. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi trabajo, la verdad es que disfruto mucho haciendo esto, y esta historia es de mis favoritas, uno de mis orgullos. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y me dejes un nuevo review con tus lindos comentarios. Muchas gracias.

Saherí Hiroshi.- Te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y comprensión, para mi vale mucho que ustedes me apoyen en ese sentido. Disfruto mucho el escribir, y me encanta escribir este fic por que sin duda ha sido una de mis mejores ideas, lo reconozco, y por ningún motivo quiero que eso se pierda, o como tú dices: que baje la calidad del fic. Trataré de no tardar mucho con la siguiente actualización, pero será el tiempo necesario para que todo salga muy bien, así que muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y comprensión. Nos veremos.

Kagura.- Te agradezco infinitamente por tu hermoso review, de verdad te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para entrar a dejarme tus comentarios. Espero que la historia te siga gustando, y también espero poder recibir pronto tu review con tu opinión. Muchas gracias.

Syaoran- yoggdrasill.- onii chan, por lo de la portada, pues te seré sincera, por que todo lo que he visto me ha gustado mucho, de verdad que tienes un gran talento para eso. Por lo de la historia, pues muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, espero poder ver el capítulo pronto, pero ya sabes que no es necesario que te presiones, yo esperaré hasta que esté listo. Espero verte pronto.

LulaBlack.- tú eres de las mías. Yo también pienso igual que tú, en mi opinión, las mujeres no necesitamos de los hombres para salir adelante y es algo de lo que quise reflejar en Sakura, creo que la pobre ya tiene suficiente en su vida, y de ribete lo de Syaoran, pero bueno, nos queda esperar a ver que trama hacer el conde con ellos dos. Nos veremos.

CARI.- Muchas gracias por tu review, me dio gusto saber que la historia te ayudó a subir el ánimo, y no vale la pena sufrir por un hombre que no supo apreciar a una gran persona como tú, él se lo pierde. Ya verás que un día vas a encontrar a alguien que de verdad te valore, y de corazón te deseo mucha suerte y felicidad. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y espero ver pronto tu review.

LI MAHA.- por lo del review no te mortifiques, lo entiendo perfectamente y no pienso arrojarte ninguna bomba nuclear por eso. Eespero de verdad que el capítulo te haya gustado y que me dejes un review. Por lo de la operación cumpleaños tampoco te mortifiques, ya que para mi es suficiente regalo que la historia te guste y que me dejes un review. Espero verte pronto y muchas gracias.

Danny Suemy.- ay amiga muchas gracias, ya estoy poniendo en marcha mi plan "Inu-baka" para publicar la nueva historia, solo que encuentre un buen momentito en el que me pueda concentrar y hacerlo bien, y ten por seguro que la publicaré. Espero pronto tu review y también pronto nos veremos para ese paseito que te conté. Nos vemos.

Hermione I.- Sé que los capítulos han sido cortos, pero esa es la única manera que encuentro, si decidiera hacerlos más largos tardaría mucho tiempo en subirlos, aún siendo cortos, a veces me dan muchos problemas y tengo que escribirlos por varios días. Espero que a pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente, la historia te siga gustando y me dejes un review con tu opinión, que me hace muy feliz recibirlos. Nos veremos.

Kaorichan.- Como bien lo pensaste, al conde no le gustó nada que ambos estuvieran relacionados, más aún por que su hijo le había desobedecido en cuento a sus deseos de que cambiara su manera de ser. Tendremos que esperar a ver que harán para solucionar su problema ¿luchará Syaoran por Sakura? Espero verte pronto y muchas gracias.

Mokona- Alex.- muchas gracias por tu review y espero de verdad que el capítulo te haya gustado. Sabes que estaré esperando con ansias por tus comentarios. Muchas gracias.

Liz.- aquí se vio un poco más de lo que pasó con Tomoyo y Eriol, y ten por seguro que se sabrá más de ellos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por tu paciencia, espero de verdad que lo hayas disfrutado.

Hikari Yagami Takaishi.- Espero que se te haya quitado un poco las ansias de saber que pasó, y seguro que surgieron unas nuevas por saber lo que sigue después, pero igualmente espero de verdad que te esté gustando la historia y que tu opinión no haya cambiado. Muchas gracias.

Nyx1007.- Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias. Estoy conciente de que mi ortografía no es la mejor, y no me molesta que me lo digan, al contrario, gracias a eso puedo pulir mis errores y mejorar. Siento que he mejorado mucho en mi redacción y ortografía, aunque sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero ver tu review pronto. Gracias.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	12. Engaño

Perdón por la demora, pero ya he regresado a las clases y mi horario está un poco complicado, así que no había podido escribir hasta ahora. Pero ya volví a dejarles el capítulo que espero que les guste.

Capítulo 12 "Engaño"

El amor es algo precioso, pero también muy peligroso. Un engaño dentro de ésta relación puede causar los peores problemas, los peores momentos y también gran dolor. El amor es haber encontrado alguien que será la mitad de tu vida, esa parte que complementa el ciclo y que lo hace perfecto en todas las formas. Por eso, el amor es algo sagrado que debe ser cuidado con recelo, estar seguros el uno del otro y ser completamente sinceros.

El no aclarar las cosas a tiempo puede hacerte perder aquella parte tan importante, quedar solitario en medio de la tristeza y la desdicha. Un engaño puede hacerte perder todo por lo que vivías, pero el no arreglarolo te condena a vivir en la eterna duda de saber si hiciste lo correcto y de imaginar como hubiera sido tu vida si hubieses hecho lo contrario.

Aquel día había comenzado como de costumbre para Sakura, que distraída y sin ánimos recolectaba sus flores en los jardines de la mansión. Había estado la mayor parte de la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, con inquietas lágrimas que salían a humedecer sus mejillas. Decidió poner fin a todo aunque le causaba pesar hacerlo, pues desde que su inocente relación amistosa comenzó, su vida había cambiado por completo, y habían terminado haciéndose daño mutuamente.

Shiori y Tomoyo trataban de hacerla reaccionar, que pensara mejor el asunto y que encontrara otra solución que no fuese alejarse de él, pero Sakura ya estaba convencida de que aquella era la mejor forma para todos. Era un hecho, y reconocía que por él, sentía algo mucho más profundo que la amistad o hermandad, pero sentía que por alguna razón, ellos no podrían ser felices jamás. Eran diferentes, con diferentes formas de ver la vida y sabía que… él merecía algo mejor.

Sakura acudió a realizar sus deberes después de terminar con las flores, su primer destino eran las cocinas, para preparar el desayuno.

-¡Sakura!- llamó Tomoyo entrando apresuradamente en las cocinas

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó

-el joven Li, y el joven Hiragizawa no desayunarán-

-¿a no?- cuestionó sorprendida

-no, acabo de enterarme que saldrán a atender varios asuntos, y que lo harán temprano-

-entiendo- asintió- entonces solo debemos preparar los alimentos del conde- la pelinegra asintió y ambas salieron de las cocinas para preparar el comedor

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Constantemente venía a su mente la imagen de la castaña, aún confundido sobre lo que debía hacer. En su mente daban vueltas todos sus pensamientos hasta que la desesperación cayó en él, y confundido y triste, pidió a su difunta madre que le ayudara a encontrar una respuesta, que lo guiara…. No en el camino de lo correcto…. Tampoco el camino del deber…. Quería el camino que le traería la felicidad.

Recordaba a cada momento el rostro de la chica, tan decaído y lastimero, con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus rosadas mejillas. La mirada, que antes fuese tan apacible y dulce, se había tornado tan dolorosa que él simplemente no podía apartarlo de su mente.

El amanecer comenzó a anunciarse con los primeros indicios de sol, cuando el horizonte empezó a teñirse de un rojo sangre y las aves comenzaban su canto, a la vez que a lo lejos, las voces de las personas que ya habían comenzado su día, inundaban el aire.

A pesar de no haber dormido nada, tuvo que incorporarse, sintiendo el cuerpo sumamente pesado, pues había asuntos que debía atender a la brevedad, y había planeado salir a resolverlos en compañía de su consejero a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que debía apresurarse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Sakura y Tomoyo se les avisó que acudieran a las habitaciones de los dos jóvenes para encargarse de que el equipaje fuera acomodado correctamente en la elegantísima carreta y que nada faltase.

Se situaron junto a la puerta principal, mientras que el conde se despedía de su hijo

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar?- comentó el conde

-solo serán dos días padre, no será más que eso-

-muy bien, dentro de dos días entonces- terminó con una inclinación de cabeza hacia ambos hombres y entraron a la carreta que pronto comenzó su marcha.

Sakura podía sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, pero no levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos, pues sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de controlar las lágrimas o su semblante serio. Apenas hizo una inclinación de cabeza al igual que Tomoyo en forma de despedida y vio, desde su lugar, aquella carreta alejarse.

Entró junto con Tomoyo a la mansión y acudieron de inmediato a sus quehaceres en las habitaciones. Tomoyo la miraba aún sin comprender su decisión que, claramente, no la hacía feliz.

-de verdad que no comprendo por que decidiste las cosas así- comentó Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio

-es difícil de explicar- con testó la castaña- sólo sé que las cosas funcionarán mejor así-

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-

-míranos Tomoyo. Nos pasan cosas malas, nos hacemos daño, es claro que la felicidad nunca llegaría a nosotros y no tiene caso tratar de pensar lo contrario en un caso como éste, ya he aceptado que las cosas sean así- Tomoyo guardó silencio ante la confesión de su amiga a la cual se le notaba un tono melancólico- además, soy una sirvienta, y él es el conde Li-

-¡Sakura ese es un pretexto estúpido!- dijo Tomoyo exaltada- en el amor, cosas como esas no importan-

-pero en esa sociedad si lo son, y dudo que consientan la relación de un conde con una simple sirvienta, que nunca llegará a ser nada- dijo mientras limpiaba una mesa en una de las habitaciones- no tiene caso discutir esto Tomoyo, no pienso cambiar de opinión. Esto es lo mejor para ambos-

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera replicar, en la puerta de la habitación apareció Shiori.

-mi niña, el conde requiere de tu presencia- anunció la mujer de forma cariñosa

-está bien- respondió la castaña después de compartir con Tomoyo una mirada de sorpresa

Shiori guió a la castaña y la pelinegra hacia la puerta principal, y se encontraron con el conde al cruzarla. La imagen que la castaña vio la dejó petrificada, pues el conde Li estrechaba manos con aquel desagradable hombre, aquel que respondía por el nombre de Hideki Kimura, al cual se le notaba una amplia sonrisa, que aumentó al reparar en la presencia de la castaña.

-¿me llamó señor?- comenzó Sakura

-si, ella es la señorita Kinomoto señor Kimura- comentó dirigiéndose al hombre a su lado

-perfecto- sonrió, hizo una seña y dos hombres bajaron de su carreta y sujetaron a la castaña que luchaba por liberarse, con algo de ayuda de Shiori y de Tomoyo, que confundidas trataban de evitar que se llevaran a Sakura

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto?- gritó la castaña al conde mientras forcejeaba

-yo no tengo nada que ver en esto- aclaró el conde con suma tranquilidad- mi hijo ha sido el que ordenó esto-

Sakura perdió el habla y dejó de forcejear. De modo que Syaoran había ordenado que se la llevaran de la mansión. Se sintió estúpida de repente, siempre creyó que él era diferente de los demás, pero al parecer era igual que todos aquellos con poder, que se deshacían de aquello que ya no les servía.

-¿el lo ordenó?- susurró la chica

-así es- asintió el conde- el señor Kimura y Syaoran hicieron un trato, trato en el que estabas involucrada, en pocas palabras, él te vendió al señor Kimura-

-no es posible- negó mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

-pero así es, lo lamento querida- terminó posando su mano en le hombro de la castaña ¡llévensela!- ordenó a los hombres que la sujetaban y ella gritaba desesperada tratando de escaparse

-¡Sakura!- gritaban las otras dos mujeres que trataban en vano de ayudarle

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No tenían mucho tiempo de haber iniciado el viaje, y Syaoran solo podía pensaren ella, su mente aún estaba confusa sobre lo que debía hacer. Veía el paisaje exterior mientras pensaba en una manera de solucionar el asunto, él no quería que todo eso terminara, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera de hacer recapacitar a la chica.

Pensó durante mucho tiempo acerca de la situación, no quería de ninguna manera que las cosas terminaran de aquella manera, tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

-¿preocupado?- escuchó de pronto la voz de su consejero que lo miraba pensante

-podría decirse- respondió distraído

-y no te culpo- suspiró, Syaoran lo miró sorprendido y Eriol continuó antes de que el castaño hablara- lo sé todo Syaoran- confesó

-ya veo-

-deberías hacer algo-

-no sé que hacer-

-lo mejor sería decirle como te sientes, ella lo entenderá-

-debo pensarlo-

Se formó un silencio entre los dos en el que cada uno se encerró en sus propios pensamientos. Syaoran reconocía que era cierto que debía hacer algo y la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a la castaña no le desagradó del todo. No soportaba la idea de alejarse por siempre de ella…. De perderla. En su mente formó imágenes, recordó momentos que para él serían inolvidables, y entonces lo pensó: su vida, la que en un principio creyó dura y oscura, se iluminó de repente y todo con la sonrisa de la castaña, desde que ella había entrado en su vida, había tenido un nuevo sentido.

No pudo imaginar su vida sin ella y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no soportaría la idea de separarse, de olvidarse el uno del otro, por que eso nunca podría hacerlo por mas que intentase, y en ese momento cayó en cuenta, de que la necesitaba más que a nada y de que ella era la persona mas importante en su vida…. Lo más valioso que tenía.

Syaoran asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¡de regreso a la mansión Li enseguida!- ordenó al cochero que confundido asintió y de inmediato dio vuelta a la carreta

Eriol sonrió al adivinar los pensamientos del castaño y en su interior sintió alegría de que las cosas se aclararan en la mente de Syaoran y que no perdiera tiempo en recuperar aquello que tanto le importaba.

Syaoran estaba seguro de lo que hacía, para él no podía estar más que clara su necesidad de estar cerca de la castaña y no podía esperar más para llevar a cabo su plan y recuperarla, estaba dispuesto a todo, lo enfrentaría todo, pero lo único que de verdad quería era estar con ella.

**Fin del chap.**

Sé que estuvo algo corto, pero la intriga es necesaria algunas veces. Trataré de no tardar mucho con la actualización, sólo les pido paciencia, pues mi horario es algo pesado y complicado, así que no puedo asegurarles una fecha con exactitud, diré solamente que lo haré en cuanto me sea posible, así que les agradezco mucho su paciencia.

Reviews

Kaori-chan.- sé que están algo cortos los capítulos, pero si me dedico a hacerlos más largos tardaría años en actualizar, lo cual no es bueno para nadie. Y pues si, Syaoran se decidió por luchar peo falta ver lo que le espera cuando llegue a la mansión. Aunque no me lo creas, se supone que Syaoran escogió ese lugar por que estaba bastante escondido, además de que a su padre no se le encontraba nunca viendo los jardines, pero fue cosa del destino que los viera en ese momento, y en cuanto al castigo, lo veremos en su totalidad en el siguiente capítulo. Nos veremos.

Cari.- estoy de acuerdo en que un padre no diría eso sobre su hijo, pero tomando en cuenta muchas circunstancias, las cosas resultaron así. Primero por la época en la que se desarrolla, en la que los rumores eran bien cuidados por no ensuciar el nombre de la familia, y si a eso le sumamos el carácter frío y arrogante del conde, pues se vuelve mucho peor, y pues lo último que quiere es que su nombre salga perjudicado, ya que a lo largo de mucho tiempo, se hizo de gran espeto entre esa sociedad, y es lo que intenta proteger. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado, y también espero tu review.

Akari Asakura.- como adivinaste, el plan del conde no fue nada bueno, y estamos viendo solo el principio de él, lo que espera a Syaoran no será nada fácil. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión y espero de verdad que la historia te esté gustando. Esperaré con ansas tu review.

Hermione I.- muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tus halagadores comentarios, me sonrojé de verdad. Espero sinceramente que la historia no te esté decepcionando y que te siga gustando. Estaré esperando tu review.

LulaBlack.- muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review y siento no poder hacer los capítulos como a mi y a ustedes nos gustaría pero reitero mi problema de horario, el cual no me da mucho tiempo para escribir, así que no prometo ninguna fecha, pero lo haré lo más pronto que me sea posible. Gracias.

Syaoran- yoggdrasill.- onii- chan, me alivió saber que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto y por lo del proyecto, prenderé a esperar por que la verdad vale la pena hacerlo, es un proyecto fantástico que cada vez me gusta más y además, te sigo debiendo un dibujo que no he podido escanear por mi bendito horario, pero prometo hacerlo en estos días y mandártelo lo antes posible. Gracias.

Shaery Hiroshi.- entiendo lo que sientes contra el conde, pero verás que para él no hay nada más importante que cuidar la reputación de su familia y su nombre y le parece que Syaoran es un joven tonto que hechara a perder todo el respeto que había logrado la familia armando tales escándalos como su relación con una sirvienta. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado y que me dejes tu review.

Nyx1007.- muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tu sincera observación sobre mi trabajo. La verdad creo que cuando me vino la idea de este fic andaba medio sensible, pero además también lo relaciono con mi propia vida y mis creencias, lo cual creo que le da un toque especial, y sobretodo por que el carácter de Sakura, resultó ser, una rara combinación entre la Sakura del anime y yo, pero que espero a pesar de todo que haya salido bien la dichosa combinación y que te siga gustando la historia. Gracias.

Nolee SyS.- me alegró muchísimo saber que mi trabajo te guste tanto, es algo que viene de mi y en el que pongo todo para que salga de buena manera, y me da gusto ver que lo que he hecho no ha sido en vano y que le ha gustado a tantas personas. De verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo. Lamento mucho, por otro lado, no poder hacer los capítulos tan largos, pero mi tiempo para escribir se ha reducido bastante y esta vez tardé más de lo que esperaba. Prefiero traerles algo corto, pero que no se pierda la secuencia de la historia, en vez de estar prometiendo durante meses una continuación que sé que me costará hacer, de verdad lamento muchísimo este asunto que a mi me desagrada bastante, pero no encontré mejor manera de solucionar el asunto. Gracias por tu paciencia.

Ireli456.- no te preocupes por las escenas de Sakura y Syaoran, esas vendrán pronto, pero no todo podía ser tan fácil para ellos, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, el espacio y el tiempo en el que ambos se encuentran, pero a pesar de todo espero que la historia te siga gustando. Gracias.

Mokona- Alex.- que pena lo de la escuela, aunque yo también entré en esos días, a eso se debe mi tardanza, además de que mi horario esta vez me complica muchísimo las cosas, debo reacomodarme para poder hacer las actividades que hacía normalmente y aún así termino exhausta, dado que mi trabajo este semestre se ha multiplicado, aún así espero que las cosas salgan bien y pueda traerles los siguientes capítulos sin tanta tardanza. Gracias.

Hikari- sys.- bueno, que decirte, mi preciado tiempo de vacaciones pasó como agua y ya estoy de nuevo en los ajetreos de la escuela, con miles de clases y el doble de trabajos que antes que me han atrasado en mi actualización. Pero muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por dejarme un review tan bonito, me has sacado una sonrisa. Muchísimas gracias, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Chouri.- bueno, esto fue una trozo apenas de lo que les espera a Sakura y Syaoran por atravezar, y el conde tiene muy bien planeado lo que va a hacer con ellos dos, la cosa está en que se den cuenta a tiempo para no separarse. Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias por esos 13 reviews, espero verlos pronto en la siguiente actualización.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	13. ¡Todo fue una mentira!

Aquí está por fin el siguiente capítulo. Lamento muchísimo la demora pero acabo de salir de exámenes y gracias a ellos no pude actualizar antes. Espero que les guste el capítulo y también espero muchos reviews.

Capítulo # 13 "¡Todo fue una mentira!"

El odio y el rencor son sentimientos muy fuertes, que muchas veces se involucran con sentimientos puros como la amistad o el amor. Un producto resulta de la combinación de estos sentimientos tan distintos y que probablemente es el más doloroso: la decepción.

Es posible encontrar muchos sentimientos y sensaciones dentro de las relaciones, tanto amorosas como en las amistosas y que estoy segura de que momentos y sentimientos dolorosos pueden llegar. Podemos nombrar algunas como la indiferencia, el resentimiento, el olvido, la traición y algunos más que nos afectan mucho, pero indiscutiblemente, en el amor, la decepción es lo mas devastador.

Para muchos es casi imposible imaginar lo doloroso que esto puede resultar, y quizás estas sean simples palabras que únicamente pueden describirlo, cuando sentirlo es lo mas terrible. Descubrir que aquello que tanto querías, aquello que te hacía despertar y que te hacía sonreír, se desvanece lentamente, y que se convirtió en algo que era una mentira…… algo que nunca existió.

Aquel carruaje se desplazaba rápidamente de regreso a aquella mansión, el castaño que viajaba dentro de él esperaba ansioso la llegada y encontrar aquel rostro que deseaba iluminar con una sonrisa, con una frase y una caricia. El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión y Syaoran bajó de inmediato buscando con la mirada aquellos ojos de esmeralda. Buscó en las habitaciones, en las cocinas, en los jardines, en los salones y pasillos, y por ningún lado la encontró, corrió enfadado al estudio de su padre y entró ruidosamente, provocando que la puerta de madera chocara con la pared haciendo un gran estruendo.

-¿en donde está?- fue su saludo para su padre

-¿Syaoran? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó su padre sorprendido

-¡no finjas padre! ¡dime en donde está!-

-si tan solo supiera a que te refieres- respondió el conde suspirando

-¡¿en dónde está Sakura!- gritó. Su padre guardó silencio y se llevó las manos atrás en una pose muy seria

-ella se fue- respondió

-¿se fue?- repitió sorprendido -¿pero cómo?-

-no lo sé. Se fue al poco tiempo de que partieras, escuché que recibió una muy buena oferta de parte del señor Kimura, y al parecer no lo pensó demasiado para aceptar-

-¿con Kimura?- preguntó el castaño tras un silencio y sin poder creerlo

-así es- asintió su padre

-no puede ser-

-Syaoran: ¿acaso tuviste el atrevimiento de involucrarte con esa sirvienta?- preguntó su padre incrédulo

-padre yo…….

-¡esto es inaudito Syaoran!- exclamó- ¿cómo te atreves a semejante atrocidad? ¿en que estabas pensando?-

-pero yo no estaba…..-

-¡claro que lo estabas!- cortó su padre- ¡no sólo te relacionas sentimentalmente con alguien que no es de tu nivel, sino que pones en juego a la familia, el nombre por el que tus antepasados trabajaron duramente!-

-¡nunca quise tenerlo, ni cargar con él y quisiera no tener que poner en juego mi vida y felicidad por protegerlo!-

-¡no tienes opción, es tu deber como Li!-

-a veces quisiera no ser un Li- cometario que silenció cualquier réplica de su padre

-me decepcionas Syaoran. Esperaba más de ti, pero simplemente no acredito que mi hijo me deshonre por estupideces como estas- Syaoran guardó silencio- lamentablemente la situación es así, y nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo. Debes cumplir con varias obligaciones y aceptar lo que viene para ti-

-¿y que clase de destino me aguarda?- preguntó desafiante

-escúchame: debido a las guerras que han estado suscitándose en los alrededores, no podemos dejar nuestras tierras desprotegidas y quizás nuestra gente no sea suficiente para protegerla. Hace unos años decidí que una alianza sería lo mejor para nosotros. El duque estuvo en completo acuerdo conmigo-

-¿el duque?- preguntó confundido- ¿Qué clase de alianza podríamos hacer con él?-

-matrimonial Syaoran. Acordamos que el matrimonio de su hija Meiling y tú sería lo mejor para ambas familias-

-¿Qué?- gritó

-así es, es hora de que dejes atrás todas tus fantasías y te preocupes por cosas realmente importantes Syaoran, toma tus obligaciones y cumple con ellas de la mejor manera posible. Espero que no me decepciones de nuevo- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de indicarle a su hijo que saliera

Syaoran caminaba por los pasillos completamente enfadado. Quizás su padre tuviera razón y debía preocuparse de otras cosas, y quizás aquel matrimonio no fuera tan malo. Al principio pensó que se traicionaba a si mismo, pero se corrigió, pues él había sido traicionado, por lo que ahora no tenía nada que perder.

En su habitación se dejó caer en la amplia cama pensando en la jugada de la castaña. Pensó en las malas pasadas que su vida le había dado, pues no solo perdía a aquella persona tan importante para él, sino que ella no figuraba en su futuro ya escrito…… condenado.

Ya conocía a su futura esposa, la había conocido cuando eran niños y en aquel entonces le pareció una muchacha bastante fría y reservada, por lo que nunca despertó interés en él. Apenas había entablado un par de conversaciones con ella pero la chica tampoco era muy fluida en las pláticas. Entonces reconoció que nunca encontraría en otra mujer esa sonrisa que solo Sakura tenía, y era entendible, por que ninguna otra mujer sería Sakura, y estaba seguro de que las vería a todas secas y arrogantes después de haber conocido a la única que siempre vería alegre y sonriente, aunque fuera en su mente, como sucedía ahora.

Salió de su habitación y se paseó distraído por los pasillos. Sus piernas lo guiaron hasta los jardines exteriores y ahí vio las flores que no estaban en su habitación, ni en el comedor, ni en los salones. Maldijo a Sakura en su interior. Había destruido algo tan puro y verdadero que nacía entre ellos, lo había dejado tan lleno de vida y energía, pero también se había encargado de apagarlo en esos instantes. Lo peor para Syaoran es que sabía que aún estaba enamorado de ella y pasara lo que pasara, eso no iba a cambiar.

"¿pero que has hecho Sakura?" pensaba el castaño. Syaoran no estaba seguro de conocer por completo a Sakura, pero si sabía que la chica era pura, con un corazón enorme y un alma hermosa. Sabía que aquellas sonrisas que le había dedicado solo a él, habían sido con todo el sentimiento y que sus palabras habían sido sinceras. Era una chica muy transparente. Era muy inocente y esa cualidad en ella le había encantado pues la hacía ver más encantadora. De algún modo no había dudado de que ella tuviera corazón y que le hubiera permitido ver un poco de él, pero ahora dudaba en lo que Sakura pensara y lo que la hubiera llevado a semejante decisión que lo había dejado, deshecho aunque no lo expresara.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El viaje no fue de lo más agradable para ella, aquellos hombres se habían visto en la necesidad de atarla de manos para evitar que escapara, mientras ella forcejeaba y gritaba demandando su arrebatada libertad. Kimura la miraba con satisfacción mientras ella se esforzaba en mirarlo de la manera mas dura posible, aunque nada podría expresar la inmensa ira y odio que en esos momentos la invadía.

Sakura fue arrastrada dentro del lugar por aquellos hombres. Había tratado por todos los medios de escapar, de liberarse de los amarres que la sujetaban, pero todo era inútil. La llevaron dentro de una habitación en la que la encerraron sola, mientras ella veía la manera de salir. Pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a aquel detestable hombre que la miraba sonriente, mientras las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-¡déjeme salir!- ordenó

-lamentablemente linda, eso es imposible, ahora eres de mi propiedad- rió. Sakura bajó la mirada

-¿Por qué hace esto?- el hombre rió

-llamaste mi atención de inmediato, el mismo día del baile, y Li me hizo una jugosa oferta a la que no me pude negar. Te lo dije ese día, necesito a una joven con presencia y carácter, al parecer tu dueño lo comprendió bien-

-quiero regresar a casa-

-afronta la realidad. No tienes un hogar- esas palabras hicieron que Sakura levantara la vista dolida- sé sobre tu vida, no tienes familia ni un lugar a donde regresar, y tus antiguos dueños te vendieron sin piedad, no querían saber nada más de ti-

-no siga-

-aquí es donde vivirás, y yo seré tu familia- se formó un total silencio en el que el hombre se dedicó a mirarla- bien, te dejaré instalarte y espero verte en la cena, o yo mismo vendré por ti- dijo antes de dar la vuelta hacia la salida- ah, y no intentes escapar, hay guardias en cada puerta y ventana, y esta habitación tiene el doble de seguridad- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer tras la puerta

Sakura se sentó sobre la cama y derramó sus lágrimas con todo el sentimiento posible. Era horrible aquella situación, pues el haber sido herida de tal manera por Syaoran la hacía sentirse mas desdichada en aquel lugar en el que él mismo la había enviado y en el que no sabía que le esperaba, pero sabía de antemano que no sería nada agradable.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía enfrente, contempló su imagen demacrada, sus ropas movidas, su cabello revuelto caía libre sobre la espalda, las lágrimas decoraban sus mejillas con el brillo cristalino, sus ojos rojos reflejaban todo su odio y dolor acumulado en las últimas horas. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y trató de limpiar las lágrimas que se rehusaban a dejar de salir. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló esa tierra desconocida. No supo si se debía a su estado de ánimo, pero la veía fría, sin armonía ni tranquilidad y las personas que veía trabajar se veían infelices y solitarias. Odiaba ese lugar que era tan poco parecido a su hogar, a sus compañeros, sus amigos, Shiori, Tomoyo y esa gente que se había convertido en su familia.

Sakura golpeó la pared con rabia y después se deslizó hasta el piso en el que lloró lastimosamente, pensando en lo miserable que se había vuelto su vida y en lo que había hecho para merecer aquel destino. Entonces deseó haber muerto junto con su querida familia. Pensó en ellos, en lo que había sido el destino para ella. Las vidas inocentes de sus padres y su hermano fueron sacrificadas en vano, para darle una vida en la que nunca encontraría paz ni felicidad. Una vida que solo le traía desdichas.

¿Qué dirían ellos? Su querida hija no era feliz con la vida que ellos le habían regalado, y que ahora deseaba más que nunca unirse a ellos en el paraíso. Maldijo el día en el que su familia le fue arrebatada, el día en el que llegó con los Li, el día en el que Shiori pidió que la dejaran trabajar ahí, el día que vio a Syaoran Li…….. y el día en que se enamoró de él.

**Fin del chap.**

Sé que recibiré muchos reclamos por el tamaño del capítulo y expreso mis disculpas, pero ya he comentado al principio que acabo de atravesar por un periodo difícil, con trabajos, exámenes y demás que absorben mucho mi tiempo, pero de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo y esta historia, que aprovecho para comentar, que el final de ella está cercano, así que de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Reviews:

Juchiz.- muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review, de verdad me pone muy contenta leer sus opiniones y que les guste tanto mi trabajo. Estoy satisfecha con los resultados y que la los lectores les guste tanto, para mi tiene un gran valor. Por lo del nombre no te preocupes, no me molesta que nuestras historias se llamen igual, como dijiste son diferentes así que no me afecta. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y también espero tu opinión.

Karin.- honestamente me siento apenada por hacerlas esperar tanto. Sé que a comparación de la universidad lo mío parece juego de niños pero realmente me da mucho trabajo y ocupa mucho mi tiempo. Estudio bachillerato, y no es por que me sienta importante o por que me guste presumir, pero el instituto en el que estudio es reconocido por su estricto programa y hay un par de materias que resultan pesadas, y me refiero a trabajos y exámenes. Pero dejando eso aparte, suelo tardar unas dos o tres semanas en mi actualización regularmente, y en periodos de exámenes llego a retrasarme una semana más cuando mucho, pero procuro siempre actualizar lo antes posible por que comprendo lo bochornoso que es continuar la lectura de una historia que no fue actualizada durante largo tiempo y hay que retomarla de nuevo. De nuevo siento mucho las esperas de las actualizaciones y de corazón agradezco tu lindo review que me puso tan contenta, de verdad muchísimas gracias.

LulaBlack.- siento hacerte esperar tantos años, pero mis exámenes me traen loca durante una semana o semana y media, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Me da gusto que disfrutes tanto la historia y que siempre te des un tiempo para dejarme tu opinión y espero recibir pronto tu review de este capítulo que espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias.

Syaoran- yoggdrasill.- no sufras por el proyecto onii chan, yo también ando medio ajetreada por mis clases, así que antes de que me de cuenta ya habrán llegado las vacaciones, no te presiones y hazlo con calma, yo esperaré para verlo. Resuelve el problema de tu mudanza, la computadora y el escaner, por mi no te preocupes que cuando sea posible lo veré, además no quiero que descuides cosas más importantes por el proyecto, todo a su debido tiempo, así que no te exijas más de lo que puedes hacer, yo esperaré. Aprecio mucho que me tomes en cuenta y de verdad espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

Mokona- Alex.- tardé un poco pero ya estoy de vuelta. Gracias por dejarme un review y espero que a pesar de que tengas el periodo de exámenes, te puedas dar un tiempo para leer la continuación y espero sinceramente que lo disfrutes. Espero tu opinión ansiosa y gracias por tus ánimos.

Ireli456.- aquí hay otra parte de lo que pasó después con Sakura y Syaoran, espero que te haya gustado y también espero otro review tuyo con lo que te pareció el capítulo. Muchas gracias.

Nyx1007.- me alegra saber que te haya gustado la personalidad de Sakura, mezclada con un poco de la mía y también me alegra saber que te guste tanto la historia. Tardé lo menos posible en actualizar y espero de verdad que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto.

Bika92.- ya descubrimos que en realidad no fue Syaoran el que vendió a Sakura y a él también le tocó algo de el problema y situación que armó su padre. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado y recibir un nuevo review tuyo. Gracias.

"_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	14. una vida que odio

Que tal. Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, les debo una disculpa y una explicación de mi prolongado retraso, y de verdad les pido comprensión. Muchos fueron los factores que no me permitieron actualizar antes y digamos que fue una mezcla de todo: problemas familiares, personales, enfermedad, exámenes, tareas, miles de proyectos que aún no terminan, etc. No pretendo sonar dramática y tampoco quiero alarmar a nadie, pero les hago estos comentarios para que, ustedes, mis lectores, no piensen que abandoné un proyecto tan magnífico que me ha dejado muy satisfecha; sin embargo, en estos momentos me encuentro atravesando una etapa un tanto difícil que también ahuyentó todo rastro de inspiración.

Espero que comprendan un poco mi situación y de verdad mil disculpas por el retraso.

Capi #14 "una vida que odio"

El mundo puede ser un lugar muy cruel en algunas ocasiones. Hay que afrontar pérdidas, dolor, miedo, humillación y tristeza en este imperfecto mundo lleno de personas imperfectas. Pareciera que el ambiente y la gente nos retaran constantemente en este largo camino de la vida con sus múltiples obstáculos y nos recordaran constantemente las cosas que deseamos olvidar o aquellas que no poseemos.

Duele saber que aquello que más querías se ha ido para siempre, y la vida siempre se encargará de marcártelo. Encontrar la fortaleza interior en medio de la tempestad y superar ese dolor es una labor titánica… lo sé, en especial después de haber soportado sufrimientos inimaginables. Muchas soluciones a esto pueden encontrarse, aunque ninguna es fácil. La vida es un juego en el que hay triunfos y fracasos, la pregunta es: ¿aceptas el reto de intentarlo?

Estaba de pie frente a la amplia ventana admirando el sol matinal que comenzaba a adornar el cielo, las aves volando en grupos y el viento fresco meciendo los árboles y tirando unas cuantas hojas en el acto. Melancólico observó las flores adornadas con un tierno rocío, el rojo amanecer en el horizonte y a su mente llegó la imagen de unos ojos esmeralda que trató de sacar con una sacudida de cabeza.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-pase- dijo tras un suspiro

-mi niño, tu padre te espera- habló Shiori con una melancolía extraña que había notado en ella desde el día de la partida de Sakura

-gracias nana- respondió antes de abandonar la habitación con dirección al comedor

Su padre ya estaba situado en la mesa esperando por él, y después de darse los buenos días, se ubicó a su lado para tomar su desayuno. Miró aquella mesa que lucía solitaria y oscura sin las flores, a los pensativos y silenciosos sirvientes que se encontraban en la habitación con la mirada baja.

-estos días son importantes hijo- pronunció su padre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa- tu prometida llegará mañana y podremos celebrar el compromiso

Syaoran movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y al terminar su desayuno, se dirigió a su habitación en el que una modista le aguardaba para hacer los arreglos a su traje de bodas.

Durante todo el día, se paseó serio por la mansión en la que los sirvientes decoraban cada salón, escaleras, estancias, la entrada, los jardines, etc. con flores y moños de color blanco. Shiori, Tomoyo y otros sirvientes se las arreglaban para dejar todo impecable, el jardinero hizo exquisitos arreglos en los jardines y algunas áreas las iluminó con velas o con unas elegantísimas antorchas que tenían su respectivo moño blanco. En las cocinas también había mucho movimiento, los cocineros planeaban el amplio menú para la cena de bodas y comenzaban los preparativos para la elaboración de delicados y complicados platillos.

Syaoran pasó la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, o trabajando algunas horas con Eriol. De alguna manera se alejaba de todo aquello, y no es que no le importara, sino que tener su mente ocupada en otras cosas no le permitiría recordar la imagen de Sakura que, para su mala suerte, venía muy a menudo, y es que cualquier parte o cosa de la mansión se la recordaba con gran insistencia.

El día del arrivo del duque llegó sin problemas, a medio día, el conde y Syaoran se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión, esperando por el carruaje que se aparecería en cualquier momento. Pronto le divisaron a lo lejos, color vino y jalado por 4 caballos color negro que pronto se detuvo frente a la puerta, el cochero bajó y abrió la puerta de la que pronto apareció la figura de un hombre alto, cabello azabache, piel blanca, ojos azules y finas facciones.

-¡Li!- pronunció sonriente saludando al conde quien estrechó su mano

Syaoran se acercó al carruaje y la figura de una chica se apareció: de cabello tan azabache como su padre, largo y sujeto en alto por un fino peinado, de piel blanca y delicados rasgos. Sus ojos eran de un color tan misterioso y hermoso que fácilmente podría confundirse con rubíes.

-bienvenida señorita Hirayama- pronunció mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar

-gracias- sonrió la chica dulcemente- pero podría llamarme Meling por favor, quizás sea mejor debido a las circunstancias- susurró

-desde luego- respondió el castaño

-bien, vayamos dentro para que descansen después de su viaje- habló el conde y tras de él entraron los demás a la mansión

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura vivía una pesadilla dentro de aquel lugar. Kimura la obligaba a servirle y además, debía soportar sus insistentes miradas y actitudes incómodas, como cuando la buscaba a su habitación durante el atardecer para llenarla de duros comentarios acerca de su vida en la mansión de los Li. A menudo pensaba si vivir sola en el bosque sería mejor que aquello, pero la verdad era que, en el fondo le daba igual, pues su ya destrozado corazón no podía sentir nada más que vacío y soledad.

Intentaba por todos los medios alguna forma que le ayudara a sacar al castaño de su mente, pero entre más lo intentaba, más lo recordaba, sobretodo cuando conseguía estar sola.

Había estando pensando en una manera de escapar de aquel lugar. Tendría que vivir en algún pueblo y comenzar a trabajar desde cero, quizás lavando ropa o como costurera, y buscar alguna clase de cuarto en el que pudiera vivir y que pudiera pagar con lo poco que ganara en sus trabajos. Sería dura esa vida, pero prefería eso a vivir en aquel lugar y en presencia de ese hombre. Su problema eran los vigilantes que se paseaban por los exteriores.

Poco a poco ideó un plan que de salir bien, la llevaría a su libertad. Había calculado muy bien sus pasos y tenía planeado lo que haría en cuanto sus pulmones se llenaran de aire de libertad. Había recolectado unas cuantas piedras, de tamaño mediano y unas pocas grandes del tamaño de su puño, las guardó en su habitación y esperaba poder realizar su escape muy pronto, es mas, lo haría esa misma noche, antes de que Kimura llegara como siempre lo hacía, torturándola y convenciéndola de que aquel era el mejor lugar para ella y que él era lo mejor para su vida.

Caída la noche, en cuanto llegó a su habitación se aseguró de que los guardias estuvieran distraídos y que nadie más se encontrara cerca. Con las piedras, trató de golpear un pilón mal colocado de madera sobre una carreta vieja el cual cedió después de varios golpes con las piedras medianas y un par de piedras grandes. De inmediato, los guardias corrieron alarmados a ver que era aquello que había hecho tanto ruido y gritando "¿quién está ahí?"

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar caer sus sábanas para la ventana como una soga y con agilidad llegó pronto al suelo. Corrió energéticamente y con cautela de no ser vista hasta la entrada de los terrenos, y por fin pudo ver el bosque tan amplio que lo rodeaba. Respirando aliviada y con una sonrisa se internó en el bosque tratando de alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Al día siguiente, Sakura había llegado a un acogedor pueblo en el que comenzaba lentamente la actividad. Le agradó mucho el lugar, pero consideró prudente mantener ocultas su identidad hasta que supiera lo que era conveniente hacer. Consiguió un vestido sencillo y algo viejo y vendió aquel que tenía puesto para poder comer algo en un sencillo y acogedor lugar. Mientras comía sonrió satisfecha al imaginar el rostro de Kimura en esos momentos cuando descubriera su desaparición.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa mañana, el conde Li había propuesto un paseo durante el desayuno, en el que proponía a sus invitados pasear entre los pueblos para que disfrutaran de sus tierras y comprar algunas cosas.

Los 4 salieron de la mansión en el elegante carruaje de los Li, visitaron carios pueblos durante la mañana, que para el medio día ya se encontraban exhaustos y hambrientos. Se detuvieron en el pueblo más cercano, que tenía un puerto grande y en el que había mucha actividad. Escondiendo sus identidades, entraron en una taberna de buena imagen en la que esperaban probar alimento.

No había mucha gente en el lugar a pesar de la hora, apenas un par de hombres conversando, un hombre en la barra con una botella de licor, una pareja y una joven de cabellos castaños de espaldas a ellos tomando un sencillo almuerzo consistente en pan tostado con un poco de arroz y alguna bebida de frutas. Claramente se veía que era una campesina, sus ropas gastadas lo demostraban. Se sentaron a un par de mesas de ella y pidieron su vasto almuerzo.

Unos minutos pasaron para que su almuerzo llegara, y el lugar seguía sin mucho movimiento, apenas un par de personas que habían llegado. La chica castaña sentada a unas mesas de ellos le recordó mucho a Sakura, en esos momentos estaba conversando con la encargada del lugar y pronto la vio, de reojo, salir del lugar. Cuando por un momento la vio, juró que era igual a Sakura, pero pensando que se trataba de otra jugada de su mente, ignoró su visión por completo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tras haber tomado un ligero almuerzo, Sakura conversó un poco con la mujer que atendía el lugar, preguntó acerca de ese pueblo y los pueblos cercanos. La mujer y aquel pueblo le habían dado mucha confianza y se sentía cómoda en él. Se le ocurrió pedirle trabajo. La mujer lo pensó un momento para después asentir, le ofreció una habitación en la parte superior del lugar y le sugirió que lo viera y se acomodara. Sakura salió del sitio y subió por las escaleras exteriores que llevaban a dichas habitaciones y entró en el lugar.

Lo admitía. No era del todo elegante, ni amplio o muy pulcro. Por su apariencia supo que llevaba un par de meses desocupado, pero por lo menos había conseguido algo. Se sentó en la cama y admiró de nuevo el lugar. Había tenido mucha suerte, no tenía ni un día en el pueblo y ya había conseguido trabajo y un lugar en donde dormir.

**Fin del chap.**

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza pero espero que por favor comprendan un poco mi situación. Les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo y que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. De verdad muchas gracias.

Reviews:

Syaoran-yoggdrasill.- lo prometido es deuda, por fin dejo aquí el capítulo de la historia que de verdad espero que te haya gustado. Y en cuanto a nuestro otro asunto, no me queda mas que esperar pacientemente y con mucha emoción por ver los resultados al igual que yo también te mantengo en ascuas con los capítulos de la historia, de verdad onii chan muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Nolee SyS.- muchísimas gracias por tuda tu comprensión, esta vez me tardé mas que las otras pero con justificada razón descrita al principio, de cualquier modo espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y también espero con ansias tus comentarios.

LulaBlack.- a pesar de todos los problemas que se cruzaron, traté de hacerlo más largo, pero aunque quizás no lo haya logrado, por lo menos espero que el contendido haya superado tus expectativas. Esteré esperando tu review con tu opinión.

Megu-chan.- que divertido review el que me dejaste, definitivamente me subiste mucho el ánimo y me dio mucho gusto saber que la historia te guste tanto. De verdad espero que hayas disfrutado de la continuación y espero recibir tu review con tu opinión.

Mokona- Alex.- muchas gracias por tu review y por escaparte en exámenes para leer el capítulo, de verdad espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena y que te haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews. Espero ver el tuyo muy pronto.

Karin.- muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Y aunque sé que esta es una buena etapa, no deja de ser algo complicada y quizás se deba a la razón de que mi escuela era en realidad solamente universidad y después abrieron la preparatoria, así que la preparatoria tiene el sistema muy similar al de la universidad. Y además, como se maneja por semestres, en realidad, cada semestre es de 4 meses y por eso mismo nos saturan de trabajo y tengo exámenes cada 3 semanas y mientras tanto me dejan tareas y trabajos a reventar. Pero bueno, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por tu rview, espero ver pronto el nuevo con tu opinión de este capítulo.

Nyx1007.- muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra de verdad que la historia te guste tanto y que te tomes tu tiempo para dejarme tus comentarios, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	15. Destino

Hola de nuevo. De nuevo una disculpa por la demora, pero acabo de pasar la dura etapa de los exámenes finales y absorbieron por completo todo mi tiempo, pero hora que los he terminado, me aparezco de nuevo por aquí para dejarles el siguiente capítulo de la historia.

Por último quiero agradecerles a todos por entender mi situación y por todo el apoyo que me brindaron en la nota que dejé el capítulo pasado.

DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Ahora si les dejo el capítulo, pero antes anuncio que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de ésta historia, espero que les guste.

Capítulo # 15 "Destino"

Los giros de la vida son cosas inexplicables, pero nada más extraño y mágico que los giros del corazón. El destino es el destino, pero el corazón también tiene su juego, y cuando ambos se involucran en un momento de la vida te llevan a experimentar cosas inolvidables.

Como bien dicen: no existen las casualidades, sólo el inevitable destino.

En lo personal, creo que ambas van de la mano, pero ninguna de ellas es importante. Las situaciones no son coincidencias o causas del destino; es la vida. La vida es así, tiene sus momentos buenos y sus momentos malos y sólo por eso es más valiosa y se convierte en un reto para todos nosotros.

Podemos decir que en realidad el destino existe pero no hay forma alguna de leerlo o descifrarlo aunque parezca imposible de creer. Una razón si es cierta, y es que solo tú puedes saber qué ocurrirá, puesto que tu destino solo depende de ti, solo tú puedes forjarlo con tus decisiones, tú formas el destino que quieras para ti aunque las circunstancias no te favorezcan en algunas ocasiones, pero esta es la simple verdad.

Una semana, una semana había pasado desde su huída de la mansión Kimura. Su vida no era la mejor, ni la más mágica, ni la más hermosa, pero era suya. Por momentos se sintió triste, por momentos se sintió feliz, pero sabía que todo pasaba por alguna razón, aunque en su mente siempre brillara el "¿Por qué yo?" Su nueva vida no era muy diferente, pero el carecer de algunas cosas y algunas personas la hacía un tanto más complicada para ella.

Despertaba muy temprano, se aseaba, ayudaba a asear el negocio y atendía a los clientes hasta altas horas para después ir a dormir. No tenía ninguna queja de ello pese a que el trabajo era agotador, pero eso era todo lo que tenía. La dueña del lugar la trataba bien. No ganaba mucho, pero si los suficiente para mantenerse y tenía donde dormir. Para ella era suficiente, no podía pedir mucho pues comenzaba un nuevo estilo de vida y sabía que era duro lograr salir adelante en el mundo fuera de la mansión en la que había vivido durante tanto tiempo.

Ya había llorado un par de veces en medio de su soledad, recordar en todo lo que se había convertido su vida. Se lamentaba. Sentía en lo profundo de su alma aquella ira por todo lo que le había ocurrido en la vida y no se explicaba que clase de karma estaba pagando, pues la vida había jugado duro con ella en tan poco tiempo. No fue suficiente ver morir a su familia y conocidos en un mismo día de la manera más cruel, sino que en su nuevo hogar, al final, la habían tratado peor que a un objeto; la usaron y la desecharon. Lloraba por saberse ingenua, se había ilusionado tontamente con una persona que no sabía darle su debido valor a las personas, aunque se tratara de una sirvienta. Por esa persona se encontraba en esa situación y había terminado en ese lugar. Lo que más le dolía era saber que nunca podría recordarlo con rencor, por que en su interior había crecido un cariño que parecía casi imposible de eliminar.

-buen día Saori- saludó la mujer dueña de la taberna

-buen día- saludó la muchacha mientras se colocaba detrás de la barra y comenzaba sus labores

-¿sabes? Creo que debo agradecerte- comentó de pronto la mujer

-¿a mi?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida

-si- asintió sonriente- desde que llegaste no sólo me has sido de gran ayuda, sino que las ventas han aumentado-

-hago lo que puedo en mi trabajo, pero no creo ser la razón de que las personas vengan aquí- rió

-es tu carácter el que atrae a la gente, eres muy dedicada y, debo admitir, muy trabajadora, aunque me siento extraña de no saber nada de ti además de tu nombre- comentó esperando poder obtener un poco más de información sobre su empleada

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-

-no me lo tomes a mal- se disculpó- es una forma de conocerte más, ya que nunca te había visto pese a que el pueblo no es muy grande-

-vengo de otras regiones- comentó Sakura- pero no tengo ningún pasado fuera de lo normal, sólo quise conseguir una vida diferente de la que conocía, es todo-

-ya veo- dijo la mujer no muy satisfecha de no haber conseguido todo lo que quería- pero espero que lo consigas aquí- sonrió

-gracias- respondió Sakura

Para ella era mejor ocultar la verdad de su pasado, si alguien conocido de Kimura la descubría estaría en graves problemas. Había comenzado por cambiar su nombre y por el momento decidió ocultar un poco su pasado, ya pensaría en una vida falsa que comentar para las curiosas preguntas de su jefa y no verse tan misteriosa, por lo pronto, el silencio era su mejor aliado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba sentado en su escritorio sumido en sus propios pensamientos, quería aislarse de todo por un par de horas y aclararse de varias cosas de una vez. Estaba a un día de casarse y debía dejarse varios asuntos en claro en cuanto a su mente y sus sentimientos, debía alejar de su mente la imagen de la castaña aunque aún no comprendiera muchas cosas. ¿Qué clase de idea cruzaba por la cabeza de Sakura cuando decidió dejar aquel lugar y a tantas personas que se preocupaban por ella?

Abajo había movimiento, se hacían preparativos de la casa para la recepción y su padre, su futuro suegro y su futura esposa iban de un lado a otro discutiendo asuntos, preparando, tomando decisiones, llegando a acuerdos para después de la boda y demás. Él se había escabullido con el pretexto de revisar algunos asuntos que había postergado hacía un par de días y, pese a que ya los había resuelto, creyó indispensable aclarar su mente y hacerse a la idea de que estaba a punto de comenzar una vida en la que Sakura no figuraba por mucho que le pesara. Un repentino dolor de cabeza lo llevó a recargarla sobre el respaldo del cómodo sillón, cerró los ojos y vació su mente de pensamientos.

En medio de su aparente tranquilidad, vino a su mente el recuerdo del paseo que había hecho con su padre y su futura familia política a los pueblos de los alrededores y en especial a la taberna a la que habían entrado. Por una extraña razón, su recuerdo se enfocó en la chica que había visto ahí, tan parecida a Sakura, pero unos toques en la puerta lo distrajeron.

-adelante- respondió

-Syaoran- Meiling se asomó por la puerta- ¿aún estás muy ocupado?

-he terminado ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó recargando sus brazos en el amplio escritorio

Meiling entró en la habitación y recargó su mano en el escritorio

-estás un poco ausente, sé que esto no lo planeaste, pero puedes mostrar un poco de interés ¡es tu boda por Dios!- comentó la chica

-lo lamento Meiling- se disculpó bajando la mirada

-escucha- llamó la chica con un suspiro- yo tampoco planeaba este compromiso. Al igual que tú tenía otros ideales para mi vida, pero es nuestro deber pensar primero en nuestra gente, esta unión es benéfica para ambas familias y debemos hacer lo posible para que todo salga bien. Tratemos de hacer esto más ameno y llevemos las cosas bien y con calma, mañana estaremos casados y comenzará otra etapa en nuestras vidas que hay que manejar de la mejor manera-

-tienes razón- sonrió melancólico- creo que no soy tan maduro como tú, pero necesitaba de un tiempo a solas para aclarar mis pensamientos-

-lo sé- sonrió Meiling

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El conde Li y su futuro consuegro estaban de pie en medio del salón, el cual comenzaba a tomar una apariencia propia de una ceremonia, con miles de arreglos florales y moños. Los preparativos comenzados desde antes de que la prometida de Syaoran apareciera estaban por quedar terminados. El interior de la mansión estaba casi lista y el conde y el señor Hirayama ya habían supervisado el banquete para la recepción, el cual había quedado perfecto.

-de verdad Li- llamó Hirayama- es espectacular lo que has hecho para la celebración de la boda, Meiling está encantada con lo que ha visto-

-y aún no has visitado los jardines- comentó el conde- he dado ordenes específicas para la decoración de los jardines, sin duda esta boda dejará mucho de que hablar-

-estoy seguro de ello- sonrió el pelinegro- iré a echar un vistazo a los exteriores si no te molesta-

-en absoluto- sonrió el conde- adelante-

Una vez que el padre de Mailing hubiese desaparecido por la puerta principal, el conde comenzó a hacer sus movimientos. No permitiría más errores y obstáculos en sus planes y aún le quedaba algo por hacer para asegurar el futuro de su hijo. Estaba seguro de que su molesta sensibilidad lo llevaría a una locura que no quería imaginar, y eso pasaría a menos de que él tomara cartas en el asunto, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

-busca a Shiori y a Daidouji, quiero verlas en mi despacho- ordenó el conde a una muchacha que pasó cerca de él y asintió temerosa antes de salir apresuradamente en busca de ambas mujeres

El conde Li se dirigió a su despacho en el cual se acomodó en su sillón esperando la aparición de ambas mujeres mientras se asomaba por la ventana, asegurándose de que Hirayama estuviera entretenido en los jardines. Tres toques le hicieron retomar su posición y permitir el paso a las dos mujeres que se situaron de pie frente a él y saludaban con su reverencia.

-diga señor- comenzó Shiori

-quiero comenzar por dejar las cosas claras con ustedes- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ustedes dos son las únicas que saben lo que ocurrió aquí hace unas semanas, pero quiero asegurarme de que conocen bien la situación y también lo que les puede ocurrir en dado caso de que hagan algo que pueda perjudicar todo lo que he hecho- las dos mujeres se miraron una a la otra con un dejo de temor en sus miradas- es sabio que teman, por que saben que nunca me detengo cuando se trata de algo que puede echar a abajo todo mi esfuerzo, pero también es sabio guardar silencio, y eso es lo que quiero asegurarme que harán ¿está claro?-

-si señor- asintieron ambas mujeres

-esta es la forma en la que las cosas deben hacerse, y Syaoran debe tomar con seriedad sus responsabilidades, y frente a él aparentarán no saber más que los demás-

-si señor- volvieron a asentir

-muy bien- respiró complacido- pueden retirarse

Al fin se había quitado del camino todos los obstáculos que le habían estado estorbando desde hacía tiempo. Estaba seguro de que su hijo nunca más se encontraría con aquella chica de nuevo y dejaría de lado tontas fantasías y juegos y se concentraría en cosas de verdad importantes. Sabía que aquel era un buen futuro para su hijo y estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo olvidaría el capricho en el que la chica se había convertido para él una vez que estuviese casado. Al fin lo había logrado.

**Fin del chap.**

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero poder regresar pronto con la actualización del último capítulo.

A todos, que pasen una muy feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo y los mejores deseos para el futuro y que en sus vidas haya pura felicidad.

Reviews:

LulaBlack.- muchas gracias por comprenderme, agradezco muchísimo eso y su paciencia, de verdad gracias. Creo que a estas alturas ya se muestra mejor el carácter de Mailing, y espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y me pone muy contenta saber que le haya gustado a tanta gente. Gracias.

Diana Prenze.- muchas gracias por tu review y de verdad espero que la historia te sigas gustando, muchas gracias y espero ver tu review pronto. Feliz navidad.

Minatosuki.- espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, sé que se quedó un tanto fuerte la situación pero aún así espero que lo hayas disfrutado y, al fin, todo se decide en el último capítulo. Feliz navidad.

Syaoran-yoggdrasill.- onii chan, creo que tu review llegó un poco incompleto pero de todos modos te agradezco que hayas entrado a dejarlo, como siempre. Espero ver pronto más sobre el proyecto, y me alegra que ya estés por fin de vacaciones y descanses un poco más. Feliz navidad.

Karin.- gracias por la calurosa bienvenida, de verdad me siento muy adentro jajajajajajaja. Por lo pronto me di una escapadita para traer el capítulo y aunque, como dices, el dolor del látigo de siete materias ya se hace costumbre, en estos momentos estoy en mis merecidas vacaciones y aproveché un tiempecito para regresar entre varias cosas que están ocurriendo, pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Feliz navidad.

Blanca Azucena.- me dio muchísimo gusto saber que la historia te haya gustado tanto, espero que el nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado y espero verte en el final, de verdad muchas gracias. Feliz navidad.

Megu-chan.- muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, y sobre todo que comprendan que muchas veces las obligaciones u otros asuntos no permiten hacer muchas cosas y en mi caso que atrasan mis actualizaciones, pero agradezco profundamente su comprensión, muchas gracias y feliz navidad.

Nyx1007.- pues después de la espera ya regresé con el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu espera y espero que te haya gustado. Sé que no fue muy largo pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, prometo que el último capítulo será largo en compensación por su espera y paciencia, gracias. Feliz navidad.

Mokona- Alex.- muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Si, al final salí de la escuela pero me surgieron más actividades que también me atrasaron para regresar, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que pases una feliz navidad.

Kimiko Onmi Sam.- oie muchísimas gracias por tu review y por todos tus lindos comentarios que me sacaron una sonrisa. También espero que te conectes más seguido para que podamos platicar tan seguido como antes y espero ver ese trabajito del que me comentaste y me queda esperar para verlo, muchas gracias y que pases una feliz navidad. Domo Arigato.

"_Dejemos que este sentimiento nos una_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar"_


	16. Amor a Través del Tiempo

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quiero ofrecerles una enorme disculpa y más que nada darles la explicación que se merecen. Si antes comenté que la escuela me quitaba tiempo para actualizar, pues ahora lo ha hecho más que nunca. Los proyectos que tengo que realizar éste semestre me quitan mucho tiempo, incluso de sueño, además de que mis materias son más pesadas que las pasadas y para acabarla también tengo deberes en casa, de cuidar a mi abuela enferma que está de visita, así que entre una cosa y otra no tuve tiempo para sentarme a escribir aunque muriera por hacerlo.

Entiendo que quieran golpearme por tardar más de 2 meses en la actualización, pero también les pido algo de comprensión. Entre todo lo que tengo que hacer termino agotada y sin una gota de inspiración, pero logré escribir el capítulo pese a todo y con muchos trabajos, pero de verdad espero que lo disfruten.

Como dije antes, éste es el último capítulo de la historia, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo todo su apoyo y sus ánimos a lo largo del proyecto y éste capítulo es para todos ustedes, muchas gracias y espero que disfruten el final de la historia.

Capítulo # 16 "Amor a Través del Tiempo"

No hay que juzgar tan duramente al tiempo. Aunque suene extraño, solo hace su trabajo. Solemos culpar al tiempo por nuestras desgracias ¿nunca has sentido que fue el tiempo quien te ayudó a salir del error? El tiempo y sólo el tiempo fue quien te ayudó a darte cuenta que estabas cayendo en las redes de la equivocación. Después de que tu mente vagó en cosas sin sentido, te das cuenta que eso no es lo que de verdad quieres, que tu vida se está desviando del camino correcto…. Del camino que tú elegiste. Entonces debemos considerar el rol que ha jugado el tiempo. Ayudarte a recordar lo que de verdad esperabas de la vida.

Vemos muchas historias en las que las parejas se separan y después viene el reencuentro en el que se dan cuenta del gran error. Fue el tiempo quien aclaró la mente y les hizo recordar aquella voz proveniente del pecho que hasta el momento estaba siendo ignorada. Desde el momento en que las miradas se cruzan, desde que regresan esos recuerdos en los que sólo abundaba la felicidad, desde que perciben ese sentimiento de paz…. Entonces recuerdan lo que hubo… recuerdan el amor.

El tiempo es nuestro mejor aliado, para recordar o para olvidar. El tiempo es algo hermoso, por que también gracias a él aparece y crece el amor.

Los días pasaban para ella sin novedad. Desde que vivía en aquel pueblo sintió como su vida se había estancado, podían pasar días y días y ella sin notarlo. Tal vez fuera por que para ella la vida había dejado de tener algo especial. Trabajaba a diario en la taberna con la misma rutina, su único cambio hasta el momento seria la amistad que forjaba con la dueña, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Sonomi había demostrado ser una mujer muy noble y sencilla, de un carácter muy dulce y un corazón enorme. La había tratado muy bien y habían empezado una muy buena amistad.

Pero a pesar de convertirse en buenas amigas, Sakura aún no se atrevía a revelarle cosas acerca de su pasado…. Eran momentos que deseaba dejar guardados en el interior de su mente. Y para su nueva amiga, la curiosidad crecía cada vez más, cosa que Sakura no pasaba por alto. Y es que para aquella mujer, Sakura le recordaba a alguien, a una amiga de su adolescencia.

-buen día Sonomi- saludó la castaña al entrar al lugar

-buen día Saori- respondió la mujer sonriendo

Sakura se colocó detrás de la barra y sujetó el delantal blanco a su cintura.

-es fantástico- comentó Sonomi- las ventas continúan subiendo. Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado-

-me alegra- sonrió Sakura antes de recargarse en la barra y suspirar profundamente

-Sabes? Me hace sentir mal verte ten deprimida y no poder hacer nada por ti, quisiera que confiaras más en mi, como amigas que somos-

-yo también quisiera poder decirlo- suspiró- pero me es difícil

-lo respeto, pero no te preocupes, todo irá bien-

Esa frase retumbó en la mente de la muchacha. Sentía algo extraño al recordarla, un sentimiento de tristeza, pero que al mismo tiempo le daba fortaleza. Fue entonces que la voz de Syaoran apareció en su mente repitiendo una frase igual. La escuchaba clara y dulce: "no te preocupes, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien". Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar la voz de su mente.

-¿estás bien?- llamó Sonomi

-si- respondió la castaña- recordé algo, es todo- sonrió

-sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a una vieja amiga- sonrió Sonomi- tenía la misma sonrisa que tú, y los mismos ojos. Te le pareces bastante

-¿de verdad?-

-claro, podría jurar que son madre e hija- hizo una pausa antes de seguir- pero bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de Nadeshiko-

Sakura se quedó helada al escuchar ese nombre, estaba enteramente paralizada. Bien se dice que el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño, y lo había comprobado.

-¿Nadeshiko?- repitió en medio de su estupor

- si, ese era el nombre de mi amiga- sonrió

-no puede ser- exclamó la castaña en un susurro en el que su voz se quebraba

-¿Qué ocurre Saori?- preguntó la mujer preocupada

-¿ella vivía en Hurajima?- Sonomi la miraba sorprendida

-¿la conoces?-

-ella… era mi madre-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otro día que trataba de desligarse de todos los preparativos. Pero era demasiado tarde, pues aquel día era el esperado día de la boda.

Desde temprano, su padre estaba organizándolo todo junto con los que serían su esposa y su suegro, pero él estaba indiferente de todo ello, pensando en todo y en nada. Se sentía tan vacío como si nada pasara, mientras que escuchaba a todos los sirvientes ir de un lado a otro preparándolo todo para el evento. Los oía en los jardines, arreglando el salón, las cocinas y preparando toda la mansión para el gran suceso, y él, encerrado en la biblioteca tratando en vano de concentrarse en algún libro del que por más que leía, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que ya había leído.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-adelante- pronunció, pronto, la figura de su padre apareció tras la puerta

- Syaoran- suspiró su padre- sé que te es difícil escuchar, pero ¿podrías al menos mostrar algo de interés?-

-lo siento padre- se disculpó- pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente que no me permitían concentrarme-

-¡busca otro pretexto Syaoran!- vociferó- ¡tu prometida se está encargando de los últimos detalles completamente sola cuando tú deberías estar con ella!-

-pero padre…

-¡ya basta Syaoran! ¡no te permito nada de esto, es tu boda maldita sea!-

-¡una boda que yo no deseaba!- retó- ¡y que aún no deseo!-

-Syaoran ya es tiempo de que dejes atrás tontas fantasías. Esto no se trata de quererlo o no, es un deber, debes pensar e el bienestar de los tuyos antes que en ti-

-es solo que no deseo casarme padre-

-me decepcionas Syaoran- comentó su padre bajando la mirada- pensé que comprendías las situaciones, pero veo que no es así. Una unión es lo que necesitamos por nuestro bien y el de nuestra gente-

-padre, él es tu amigo ¿no bastaba con eso para que se brindaran ayuda mutua?-

-¡es que no es tan simple!- dijo su padre alzando de nuevo la voz- esto no es cualquier juego de niños Syaoran, ambos necesitamos apoyo para los nuestros y los peligros son grandes. Los destrozos que arme la guerra aquí serían catastróficos para todos, es algo que estamos tratando de evitar- Syaoran observó atentamente al suelo- ¿lo entiendes?-

-si padre- asintió

-creeme, esto es lo mejor, Meiling es una buena mujer y estoy seguro de que será una buena esposa también. Ahora acompáñala un momento, salgan al pueblo y asegúrate de que aquel panadero tenga todo listo, muéstrale a tu prometida que pondrás tu empeño para que salga bien-

-está bien- asintió el muchacho antes de abandonar el lugar en busca de su futura esposa, la cual se encontraba en el salón preparando la recepción-

-¡Syaoran!- llamó emocionada a lo que el chico sonrió

-acompáñame- pidió de manera cariñosa

-pero ¿A dónde?- preguntó ella sorprendida mientras él le ofrecía el brazo

-¿recuerdas aquel pueblo al que fuimos hace días? El que tenía una pequeña taberna en la que nos refrescamos-

-si- recordó ella

-bueno, vamos a ver si el panadero tiene listo el encargo-

-de acuerdo- asintió ella

Ambos abordaron el carruaje que esperaba afuera tras despedirse del padre de Meiling, y partieron con rumbo hacia el pueblo en el que tenían que hacer sus compras.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ambas seguían estáticas y sin habla. Sonomi miraba a la chica de arriba abajo, y Sakura por su lado cerraba fuertemente los puños sobre su regazo mientras las lágrimas llenaban lentamente sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?- preguntó Sonomi sin abandonar su estado de estupor- ¿en donde está Nadeshiko?-

-murió- murmuró Sakura mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse

-¡pero cómo… no puede ser posible!-

-hace 8 años- comentó Sakura- el pueblo fue atacado y acabaron con todo. Mamá, papá y mi hermano Touya se arriesgaron para salvarme- Sonomi se llevó la mano al pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Sonomi- llamó la muchacha- mi nombre no es Saori, mi verdadero nombre es Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto-

-Sakura- sonrió la mujer mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Nadeshiko siempre decía que si tenía una hija, la llamaría Sakura- rió- te pareces mucho a ella-

-gracias- sonrió la castaña melancólicamente

De pronto, Sonomi se acercó a ella y la abrazó maternalmente mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Recordando a su amiga de juventud, viéndola reflejada en los ojos de la muchacha que tenía enfrente, que resultaba ser su hija. Las dos tenían los mismos ojos tan dulces, cariñosos e inocentes.

-imagino lo que has sufrido- sollozó la mujer- pero dime, ¿en donde has estado todo este tiempo y cómo llegaste aquí?-

-¡mi vida ha sido un infierno!- lloró la muchacha resguardándose en el abrazo de Sonomi- viví en la mansión de un conde durante todos estos años, trabajando como sirvienta, pero hace poco más de un mes, decidió venderme a un sujeto terrible. Pude escapar de allí, y fue por eso que llegué hasta aquí, pero me quedé sin nada, de no haber sido por ti no sé que hubiera sido de mí-

-pobre Sakura, pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo querida, para mí será un placer tenerte aquí-

-gracias Sonomi-

-es una suerte que nos encontráramos- sonrió Sonomi- pero Sakura, deja atrás las lágrimas. Estoy segura de que tu madre está contenta en donde quiera que esté. No le gustaba ver triste a la gente que quería-

-lo sé- asintió la muchacha- cuando me sentía mal, siempre encontraba la manera de sacarme una sonrisa. Los extraño demasiado-

-es normal, creciste sin ellos, los perdiste cuando más los necesitabas, pero no te preocupes, el destino quiso que nos encontráramos, y yo me encargaré de ti como tu madre lo habría hecho-

-gracias-

-bueno, entonces vamos a trabajar- ambas enjugaron las lágrimas y comenzaron su día de trabajo- Nadeshiko- pronunció Sonomi mientras limpiaba mesas- mira lo que la vida ha hecho con tu hija, pero sé que tú tuviste algo que ver con este encuentro. La cuidaré como si fuera mi hija, por el cariño y amistad que tuvimos tú y yo-

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, con el usual número de clientes que entraban y salían del lugar, satisfechos de las atenciones y el buen servicio que se les había dado. Con la normal cantidad de trabajo que ambas mujeres tenían.

-¡Mamá!- gritó un niño que había entrado al lugar, corriendo hacia su madre que se encontraba sentada junto con su marido

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó la mujer asustada

-¡vienen guerreros extraños!- gritó el niño exaltado

La gente comenzó a moverse alterada, se ponían de pie y salían a toda prisa. Sonomi corrió a una ventana y vio como aquellos soldados entraban rápidamente al pueblo y entraban en los establecimientos y casas violentamente. Se escuchaban gritos de mujeres y niños, de hombres que los enfrentaban dispuestos a proteger su hogar y a sus familias.

-¡nos atacan!- gritó Sonomi- ¡Sakura!- llamó

Pero Sakura se encontraba sumamente alterada, "igual que antes…" pensaba. Se llevó las manos a los oídos tratando de no escuchar esos gritos tan conocidos. El dolor y las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo, su tormento cobraba vida en ese momento, recordando lo que hacía años había marcado su vida… reviviendo el instante.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- le dijo Sonomi tratando de llamar su atención- ¡Sakura reacciona por favor!- gritó tirando de su brazo en un intento por que se moviera-¡Nada va a pasar si nos vamos de aquí Sakura!

-¡se está repitiendo Sonomi!- gritó la muchacha llena de lágrimas

-¡vamonos de aquí!- insistió la mujer

Ambas corrieron hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento, los guerreros entraron en el lugar y las observaron detenidamente.

-¡es ella!- gritó uno de ellos y pronto en el lugar se aparecieron más soldados que corrieron hacia Sakura y comenzaron a jalarla fuera del lugar

-¡suéltenme!- gritaba desesperada por liberarse

-¡Sakura!- llamó Sonomi quien trataba de ayudarle

La sacaron sin mucho esfuerzo y trataban de subirla a un carruaje, que tenía un escudo que pronto reconoció.

-¡Kimura!- gritó la muchacha mientras los soldados la subían

-¡por el amor de dios déjenla ir!- gritaba Sonomi inútilmente, pero los soldados la empujaban violentamente ignorando sus súplicas

De inmediato, todos los soldados que habían entrado al pueblo se reunieron junto al carruaje y montaron sus caballos para partir a toda prisa.

-¡¡Sakura!!- gritó Sonomi a todo pulmón, desesperada rompiendo en llanto

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-buen día- saludó el panadero en cuanto ambos se aparecieron en el lugar

-buen día- respondió el joven- ¿tiene listos mis encargos?-

-está todo listo señor- comentó el panadero- aunque quería sugerirle unas cuantas cosas de su pastel de bodas antes de entregárselo, pase por aquí por favor- indicó el hombre, señalando una puerta detrás del antiguo mostrador. Meiling soltó un pequeño grito al ver el magnífico pastel enfrente de ella

-¡es maravilloso!- comentó la muchacha emocionada

Delante de ellos, de gran tamaño y 4 niveles se levantaba el maravilloso pastel de bodas.

-sabor a rosas ¿cierto?- corroboró el hombre

-así es- asintió el muchacho

-bien señor, como ve, está casi terminado, pero deseaba consultar con usted la decoración, para que sea a su completo gusto-

-está bien-

Tras revisar los últimos detalles de la decoración, los empleados comenzaron a cargar el carruaje con los encargos de la boda, y mientras tanto, el panadero terminó el pastel con una decoración hecha completamente de rosas, que dejó maravillada a Meiling. Pero mientras cargaban las últimas cosas, muchos gritos llamaron su atención. Syaoran pronto se percató del gran número de soldados que estaban entrando, atacando el pueblo.

-¡Syaoran!- gritó Meiling asustada- ¡vámonos de aquí!-

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera irse, aquellos soldados los alcanzaron, revisaron detenidamente el carruaje y la panadería y salieron de ahí rápidamente.

-que extraño- comentó Meiling- ¿Qué estarán buscando?-

-no lo sé- contestó Syaoran- pero será mejor que nos vayamos- y dio una seña a los empleaos para que se apresuraran a guardar todo

-¡¡Sakura!!- la voz de una mujer pronunciando ese nombre llamó su atención, confundido buscó con la mirada entre las mujeres que corrían, pero no encontró nada, y en el mismo instante, los soldados que atacaban el pueblo comenzaron a retirarse con rapidez

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Meiling

-no, nada- negó el muchacho "me estoy volviendo loco" pensó entrando en el carruaje- vámonos- indicó al cochero y de inmediato iniciaron el viaje de regreso

-que escalofriante- comentó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos- que sujetos tan extraños, aún no entiendo que querían allí-

Syaoran no contestó al comentario de su prometida, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. La voz de esa mujer y el nombre que pronunció daban vueltas en su cabeza sin entender nada de la situación. ¿Habría imaginado ese nombre?… ¿habría casualmente una muchacha en el pueblo con ese nombre?... o simplemente sería todo idea suya, otro juego de la mente.

-¿Syaoran?- llamó la chica

-perdón… ¿decías?-

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Has estado distante y distraído todo el día-

-no pasa nada, me preguntaba también que había pasado en el pueblo- la chica lo miró no muy convencida de la respuesta

-Syaoran, a partir de esta tarde tú y yo estaremos unidos de por vida como marido y mujer, tratemos de no guardar secretos uno del otro ¿de acuerdo?-

-está bien- suspiró

-bien, ahora ¿te importaría decirme que es lo que te preocupa tanto como para no atender los preparativos de tu boda?-

-ya te lo dije, no es nada-

-sé que hay algo que te molesta Syaoran-

-estoy nervioso, es todo- terminó exasperado

"Sé que me oculta algo" pensó la muchacha mirando al castaño de reojo y no volvieron a cruzar palabra el resto del camino.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rápidamente llagaron a la mansión de Kimura. Sakura hacía vanos intentos por escaparse, pero los soldados la superaban en fuerza y obviamente en número, por lo que le resultó enteramente imposible. La llevaron al interior del edificio, hacia la enorme estancia en la que Kimura aguardaba.

-la encontramos señor- dijo un soldado que la escoltaba

-bien hecho- sonrió- aguarden afuera

-señor- todos los soldados inclinaron la cabeza en respeto al hombre y se retiraron

-fuiste muy astuta pequeña- comenzó Kimura dirigiéndose a una alterada Sakura- engañar así a mis hombres para escapar-

-sabe que nunca quise venir aquí, no tenía caso que me quedara-

-pero ahora no lo harás- vociferó- doblaré la guardia en tu habitación, no respirarás sin que ninguno de mis hombres lo sepa. No te volverás a escapar, de eso me voy a encargar. Llévensela- ordenó a sus hombres quienes la arrastraron hacia la habitación que había ocupado tiempo atrás

Sakura se sentó en la cama, totalmente deshecha. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras pensaba en todo lo que le aguardaba. Por un tiempo pensó que su vida estaba mejorando, que todos los malos ratos se habían quedado atrás… pero que equivocada estaba. Procedió a recostarse en la cama abrazando las piernas, dejando salir su frustración y pensando el por que de la crueldad de la vida hacia ella.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-mi niño- llamó Shiori entrando en la habitación del muchacho, al cual encontró de pie frente al espejo- ¡te ves fantástico mi niño!- elogió la mujer contemplando al chico que se observaba en el espejo, usando su traje de bodas, el cual estaba compuesto de un pantalón negro y una camisa verde esmeralda con tocados dorados y su respectiva capa.

-gracias nana- contestó el muchacho sin ánimos

-¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada

-estoy confundido nana- suspiró- nunca esperé esto para mi, buscaba algo diferente para mi vida-

-lo sé mi niño, pero no puede ser tan malo, dale una oportunidad a lo que viene para ti, puede ser que te sorprendas-

-de verdad eso espero- Syaoran se sentó sobre la cama y apoyó los codos sobre las piernas- pero no puedo evitar sentirme así

Shiori permaneció de pie frente a él, inundada por tristeza y culpa, de saber toda la verdad, que sabía que en esos momentos estaba atormentando al castaño, y que no podía decir. En el instante, Tomoyo se apareció en la habitación.

-señor, le esperan- pronunció la pelinegra

-vamos- se puso de pie y salió de la habitación escaleras abajo, hacia el salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia

La gente le saludaba y felicitaba, le deseaban suerte en su nueva vida, muchos hijos y un buen matrimonio. Él se paseaba por el salón enteramente distraído, esperando que todo terminara pronto, sin prestar mucha atención a la multitud de gente que le rodeaba. Y pese a todo, el rostro de Sakura estaba presente en su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo, la veía sonreírle, llamándole. De pronto, la imagen de ella fue sustituida por la voz que había escuchado en el pueblo gritando el nombre de Sakura, y de nuevo, su mente se llenó de dudas, y no lo dejaron tranquilo ni un solo momento.

La ceremonia comenzó, los invitados se acomodaron en el salón, Syaoran se colocó al frente, aguardando cerca del sacerdote que oficiaría la misa. Pero no estaba atento a nada, ni a la música anunciando la entrada de la novia, ni a los invitados, ni al sacerdote… a nada a su alrededor. Lo que ocupaba su mente eran muchas dudas que no lo dejaban poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-¿Syaoran?- oyó que lo llamaban, se giró para encontrarse con Sakura, sonriente y luciendo un lindo vestido de novia. Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza y esta vez vio a Meiling que lo miraba preocupada

En ese momento lo entendió todo. La imagen de Sakura lo perseguía todo el tiempo por que ella nunca había dejado de ser importante para él, no había dejado de ocupar un lugar valioso para él…… nunca había dejado de amarla. Ese pensamiento hizo que tomara una decisión, no podía creer que aquel sentimiento fuera indiferente para ella, y tampoco podía terminar de creer las acciones que Sakura tomó tan repentinamente, así que tenía que convencerse por palabras de la misma Sakura, que él no era nadie en su vida y que prefería el camino que había escogido. No podría estar tranquilo hasta que lo escuchara de los labios de ella. En medio de la sorpresa de la novia, su padre y los invitados, salió a toda prisa del salón sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Corrió hacia las cocinas buscando con la mirada. Los sirvientes lo miraron sorprendidos en cuanto entró a toda velocidad. Siguió buscando hasta que por fin visualizó a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Daidouji- llamó corriendo hacia ella. Tomoyo lo miró por un momento antes de sonreír al comprender la situación- tengo que hablarte

-ven conmigo- pronunció la muchacha mientras lo conducía fuera de las cocinas, con rumbo a los establos- lo primero que debes saber, es que ella nunca escapó de aquí, todo fue una trampa de tu padre. Él la vendió a Kimura e inventó toda esa historia de que ella había huido-

-¡vendida!- exclamó alterado- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-

-por que tu padre nos ordenó a Shiori y a mi no decir una sola palabra, pero ya no lo voy a hacer. Hay cosas más importantes que salvar- sonrió la muchacha mientras ambos preparaban un caballo a toda velocidad

-gracias Daidouji- pronunció el chico montando rápidamente

-date prisa por favor, y una cosa más- pronunció llamando la atención del chico- hazla muy feliz- terminó y el muchacho le regaló una sonrisa antes de partir

Syaoran salió rápidamente de la mansión, cabalgando a toda prisa con rumbo hacia la mansión de Kimura. Comenzó a unir las piezas en su mente mientras se apresuraba, y entonces se dio cuenta, al encajar las piezas perfectamente, de todo el engaño formado por su padre, y de la posibilidad de que aquel día, Sakura hubiera estado en el pueblo en el que escuchó su nombre, pues el pueblo no estaba muy lejos de la mansión de Kimura.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su llanto y sollozos no cesaron por más que lo intentara. Permaneció recostada en la cama todo el tiempo abrazándose a sí misma, buscando palabras de aliento en su mente. El recuerdo de Shiori, Tomoyo y Sonomi la hicieron sonreir por un momento que fue interrumpido por la intromisión de un soldado en su habitación.

-el amo te llama- pronunció antes de jalarla fuera del cuarto y guiarla escaleras abajo, hacia el comedor

-buenas tardes- saludó el hombre mientras le sonreía- ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- desafió la muchacha

-no seas injusta conmigo, solo intento que nos hagamos amigos-

-¿obligándome a estar en un lugar que no deseo?-

-yo solo busco lo mejor para ti- habló hipócritamente simulándose ofendido

-¿y usted como sabe lo que es mejor para mi?- exasperado por su actitud, el hombre se acercó rápidamente a ella y sujetó su mano bruscamente

-ya no tiene caso que sigas revelándote. Entiende que ahora soy lo único que tienes. Ese conde está casándose en este momento, así que no te desgastes guardando inútiles esperanzas por que nadie vendrá por ti. Aquellas personas que pensaste que te querían no se apiadaron y se deshicieron de ti, y también se han olvidado de ti-

-no sigas- pidió esforzándose por retener las lágrimas

-es hora de que lo afrontes y lo aceptes- vociferó- encontrarás que tu estancia en mi hogar será placentera y pacífica. Te acostumbrarás-

-¡No me importa lo que ellos me han hecho, pero tampoco quiero permanecer aquí, en un lugar que detesto igual que a usted!-

-¿cómo te atreves?- comentó furioso comenzando a forcejear con ella quien gritaba pidiendo ayuda

Forcejeó con él hasta que el agotamiento y el dolor de garganta estaban acabando con ella, dejó de sentir las manos y el malestar de la garganta aumentaba sobremanera conforme pasaban los segundos, pero en el instante en el que creyó que desfallecería, sintió como Kimura se separaba bruscamente de ella. Se refugió en sus brazos hincándose en el piso y comenzando a temblar. De pronto oyó como Kimura se quejaba y esto la hizo levantar la mirada.

Kimura se encontraba en el piso con las manos en el abdomen, en el que parecía tener un dolor bastante fuerte que le evitaba ponerse de pie. Frente a ella estaba de pie el mismísimo Syaoran Li esperando proporcionarle otro golpe a su oponente si intentaba siquiera acercarse.

-¿Li?- pronunció el hombre adolorido- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-

-atendiendo unos asuntos- respondió el muchacho mirándolo amenazadoramente- que curiosamente tienen que ver contigo-

-si no te vas ahora mismo….- comenzó el hombre poniéndose de pie con intenciones de llamar a sus guardias, Syaoran se apresuró a desenvainar la espada que traía consigo y le amenazó con ella apuntando al pecho de Kimura

-si no desapareces en éste instante tan silencioso como una tumba, te juro que te haré una herida de la que no te podrás salvar- terminó y el hombre salió presuroso de ahí sin emitir sonido alguno- vamos Sakura- volvió a decir el muchacho tomándola de la mano y sacándola apresuradamente del lugar

-espera- paró ella soltándose- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿Qué no se nota? Estoy sacándote de aquí-

-tú mismo me vendiste a ese hombre. No entiendo tu actitud ¿es posible que el arrepentimiento te hizo venir hasta aquí después de la manera en la que me trataste? ¿O acaso pensaste que correría a ti con una enorme sonrisa?- Syaoran se acercó a ella y la rodeó en un abrazo

-querida Sakura, fuimos víctimas de un engaño-

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida

-Daidouji me lo contó todo, pero el destino nos reunió de nuevo como debía ser-

-¿de que hablas?-

-yo me enamoré de ti- confesó provocando un sobresalto en la chica al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de ella entre las suyas- me parece que siempre lo estuve, pues nunca sentí con otra mujer lo que he sentido a tu lado-

-¿y cómo fue eso posible?-

-desde que te vi aquel día en el que llegaste a la mansión me hiciste sentir algo especial. Ahora entiendo como creció todo ello. El tiempo tuvo que ver con todo esto en el tiempo en que estuve fuera, lo que comenzó como una atracción se convirtió en amor, un **amor** que creció **a través del tiempo**-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa es la historia de mi vida, si bien no fue la más hermosa, por lo menos tuvo detalles que la hicieron especial. Syaoran y yo volvimos juntos al lugar que ambos amábamos. Afrontamos todo para estar juntos, incluido su padre que aún no termina de aceptar nuestra relación. Todos me recibieron calurosamente en la mansión, Shiori me abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y me dio la bienvenida, Tomoyo rápidamente corrió a mi emocionada para escuchar la historia del heroico rescate de Syaoran y comenzó a hablar de hacerme un diseño muy especial para el vestido de novia. Así es, el compromiso se hizo oficial frente a todos, quienes saltaron de alegría.

La prometida de Syaoran tomó bastante bien la noticia, nos sonrió cálidamente a ambos y nos deseó toda la suerte y felicidad posibles. Hace poco escuché acerca de su compromiso con otro noble muy amigo de su padre, se dice que habían mantenido una relación antes de que conociera a Syaoran y que el padre de ella la obligó a terminarlo por el bien que les traería la unión con los Li.

En cuanto a Tomoyo y Eriol, pues su relación va creciendo cada día más, por Syaoran me enteré que Eriol planea llevar la relación a otro nivel. Si no me equivoco, planea proponerle matrimonio en estos días. Me da gusto por ellos, son personas sumamente amables y atentas que también merecen toda la felicidad posibles, además, los cuatro nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos. La relación de Eriol a Syaoran pasó a ser más que solo su consejero, ahora son muy buenos amigos.

Después de todo eso, decidí ir de inmediato a visitar a Sonomi junto con mi prometido. Corrió a mi sorprendida de verme tan radiante y me abrazó con todo el cariño maternal en ella. Su amistad y apoyo para mi significan bastante ya que ella fue una amiga muy cercana de mamá y su presencia en mi boda es muy importante para mi, y Syaoran estuvo de acuerdo. Él y Sonomi se entendieron muy bien, aunque ella no dejó de lado los que sentía sus deberes como la representante de mi madre al advertirle las consecuencias si llegaba a hacerme infeliz.

En cuanto a mi, mi vida dio un giro completamente magnífico. Si bien mi vida en el pasado fue desastrosa, el sufrimiento valió la pena para la clase de vida que me esperaba junto al hombre que amo más que a nadie. Siempre trata de darme todo y que nada me falte, sus detalles desde el despertar hasta el anochecer son infinitos y pasamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Al hacerme oficialmente su prometida, Syaoran se encargó de organizar un baile en mi honor, en el que (como es costumbre) me presentaría como su futura esposa, y también como la futura condesa Li, unas semanas antes de la boda, que debo decir, fue la más magnífica de todas. Se veían rosas rojas y blancas por doquier, las cortinas del salón enteramente blancas, el tapete rojo y las rosas adornando la escalera principal por la cual aparecí luciendo un bellísimo vestido de novia que Tomoyo diseñó especialmente para mí, y que brillaba como ninguno que hubiese visto antes.

Vivimos muy felices desde entonces, todas las noches agradezco a mis padres y hermano la vida que me dieron, por que gracias a ellos llegué a un lugar en el que encontré gente maravillosa, y encontré al amor de mi vida. Así como también les agradezco infinitamente la oportunidad que me dieron de ser tan feliz como en este momento, en el que voy a ser capaz de traer una nueva vida a este mundo. Un ser que represente el amor entre dos personas que lo hicieron todo para poder llegar hasta donde están…… un ser que sea el amor mismo y en su más bella expresión.

**FIN**

Bueno, este fue el final de la historia, de verdad espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y más que nada, que lo hayan disfrutado pese a todo, y me refiero a todos aquellos problemillas que me impidieron volver antes. De verdad les agradezco mucho a todos su apoyo, paciencia, comprensión, ánimos y que hayan seguido este historia hasta el final.

Si regresaré con otra historia es muy probable aunque quizá me tome un poco de tiempo, mientras reorganizo mi vida, mis actividades y resuelvo aquellos problemitas, así que espero verlos pronto de nuevo con alguna otra idea.

UN MILLÓN DE VECES GRACIAS.

Reviews.-

Syaoran-yoggdrasill.- onii chan, de verdad muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y los ánimos que siempre me das. Espero de verdad que el final de la historia te haya gustado, y por el proyecto no te preocupes, yo entiendo las presiones de la escuela para ciertas cosas, pero sin duda me quedo feliz con lo que me mandaste, eso también me dio muchos ánimos para seguir y eso te lo agradezco muchísimo. Cuídate por favor y espero vete pronto.

LulaBlack.- muchas gracias por el review y por tu constancia en la historia. De verdad me animaba mucho ver tu review cada capítulo y espero que el final te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por todo y nos veremos.

Karin.- Tus reviews siempre me sacaron sonrisas. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y sobretodo tu comprensión, las dos nos entendimos mucho en cuanto a la explotación de la escuela, eso me animó bastante. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu apoyo y de verdad espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Jennkyouyama.- más vale tarde que nunca, hice lo mejor que pude por regresar lo más pronto posible, pero mis obligaciones no me dejaron hacerlo antes, de todos modos espero sinceramente que el final te haya gustado y espero verte pronto. Gracias.

Ireli456.- bueno pues aunque tus suposiciones eran muy probables, espero que la forma en que se desarrolló el final te haya gustado también. No te preocupes por los reviews, yo más que nadie entiendo todos los problemas que no te dejan entrar siquiera a ver actualizaciones. Pero al final espero que hayas disfrutado el final.

Smeraldtsuki.- yo sé que estabas impaciente por el capítulo, y de verdad perdóname por no haber actualizado antes, pero ya conoces las cositas que no me dejaron hacerlo antes. Espero que el final te guste y también espero ver tu review.

Danny.- amiga! Yo sé lo que es no poder entrar en años siquiera por error, éste semestre ha estado sumamente pesado, pero bueno, tú me has visto muriendo con tareas y trabajos, y compartes mi mismo sufrir así que no necesito contártelo. De todos modos muchas gracias por el tiempecito que le diste a mi loca idea y de dejarme tu opinión, espero que te guste el capítulo y si metí la pata me lo digas por favor. Muchas gracias amiga, sabes que yo también te quiero y que cuentas conmigo.

Místico- niño, mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos. Me alegró saber que mi pequeño talento te haya gustado y que te des un tiempo para revisarlo. Por fin pude terminar el capítulo y subirlo y de verdad espero que te guste. Gracias.

_Dejemos que éste sentimiento nos una,_

_Que esta sonrisa nos embriague_

_Y que este paraíso sea nuestro hogar_


End file.
